EL AMOR DE DOS
by Saipu-San
Summary: Cuando uno ama lo hace intensamente nada lo detiene hay errores que cometemos porque no sabemos como amar y esto le paso a sesshomaru casi perdio a su amor y a sus hijos por un error pero lo enmendo. Ven acompañame juntos veremos el amor de dos.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 1: EL ADIÓS

KAGOME POV

Como siempre hoy nos encontramos, rápidamente, me tomas en tus brazos me dejo, se que es lo único que puedo hacer, no puedo hablarte ni tocarte, a menos que me lo órdenes.

Siento tus frías manos retirar la ropa que llevo en mi cuerpo.

Tus manos comienzan a pasearse por mi cuerpo, ya desnudo y tu ya no llevas puesta tu ropa.

-Tócame-me ordenas con esa voz carente de sentimientos.

Yo obedezco, mis manos pasean ligeramente por tu espalda desnuda mientras acaricio tu largo y sedoso cabello plateado, luego acaricio las marcas color magneta que tienes en las mejillas.

-Bésame-me ordenaste y yo obedecí.

Besé la luna en cuarto creciente, que llevas en la frente, para ir descendiendo y apoderarme de tus labios de una forma salvaje, mientras nos recostamos en el suelo.

Al parecer te gustó, puesto que haz profundizado el contacto, nuestras lenguas están en una lucha por el dominio danzando entre ellas, mientras tus manos tocan descaradamente todo mi cuerpo. Comienzas a descender con tus besos hasta llegar a mis senos y te apoderas de uno, lamiendo mi ya erecto pezón, no te resistes y comienzas a morderlo y succionarlo, por lo que aumentan mis gemidos.

Tu mano libre vaga por todo mi cuerpo, como queriendo memorizar cada curva ¿Por qué lo haces? Ya han pasado tres meses desde que me entregué por primera vez a ti, en esa vez que te llevaste mi virginidad, para que después, al día siguiente te vestieras y me ordenarás que me bañara, para luego marcharte, desde ese entonces todas las noches que estoy en esta época reclamas mi cuerpo.

Tu mano llegando a mi intimidad, me saca de mis pensamientos, acaricias mi centro haciéndome gemir y aferrarme al pasto del suelo donde estamos, poco a poco introduces dos de tus dedos en mi ya húmeda intimidad para hacer un vaivén metiéndolos y sacándolos de mi interior lento y tortuoso, hasta que llego a mi orgasmo.

-Estás lista- dices para luego poner tu miembro en mi entrada y entrar lentamente.

Mis uñas se clavan en tu espalda, no puedo hacer más que pedir más y más, que no te detengas hasta que finalmente, llegamos al climax : yo gritando tu nombre, mientras tú derramas tu esencia en mi interior, para al final, caer los dos exhaustos, mientras yo pensaba...

"Te amo Sesshomaru"

Después, sales sin delicadeza alguna de mi, te paras y comienzas a vestirte para luego irte, dejándome desnuda en el suelo.

Me encuentro, ahora, bañándome en un lago para quitar el olor de mis actividades nocturnas, pero ...bueno, total a nadie le importa. Se preguntan, como me olvide de Inuyasha y comencé a amar a su hermano : Fácil, cuando Kikyo empezó a viajar con nosotros, comencé a salir a pasear por las noches, pero me vine enamorando del demonio por una trampa de Naraku, donde quedamos atrapados en una especie de laberinto y me tocó cuidar a un herido Sesshomaru.

Después me encontró y me tomó sin más, no fue lindo ni romántico, fue frío, brusco y rudo, pero al darse cuenta de que era mi primera vez se volvió más tierno.

-De qué me sirve ahora- suspire con pesadez para comenzar a cambiarme.

Al llegar al campamento todos estaban dormidos, en la cima de una rama Inuyasha abrazaba posesivamente a Kikyo.

Recargada contra el lomo de Kirara se encuentra durmiendo, Sango y entre los brazos de ella se encuentra Shippo, quien duerme tranquilamente.

A unos metros de Kirara, el monje Miroku duerme encima de una manta, murmurando cosas como: "que suertudo eres, Shippo".

Como era temprano, me metí en el saco de dormir.

FIN KAGOME POV.

Mientras tanto, un demonio regresó al lugar donde estuvo con esa humana.

SESSHOMARU POV.

-Ya se ha ido- dije mientras levantaba un listón rojo, si mal no recuerdo, es el que siempre lleva en su ropa.

Se preguntarán como yo, Sesshomaru Taisho Lord del Oeste, he terminado enredando con una humana tan insignificante.

Todo se dio de forma rara y contribuyó, en gran parte, el deseo que mi bestia sentía por ella, por lo que un día que ella estaba en el bosque, solo me lancé a ella y la tome sin más, admito que fui rudo y al darme cuenta que era virgen trate de ser más tierno.

Lo peor de todo es que me sentí tan malditamente bien al tenerla, gimiendo mi nombre. Y eso,acrecentaba mi deseo.

Trate de olvidarla, se suponía que al haberla usado mi deseo se calmaría, pero no fue así, por lo que noche tras noche seguí utilizándola, pero esto se acabó.

FIN SESSHOMARU POV.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Inuyasha. Todos están despiertos menos, la hermosa miko del futuro.

-¡Khe! Ya levántate, perezosa-decía el hanyou de ropas rojas, mientras movía a la joven para que despertara.

-Mmm, Sess...¡INUYASHA! Ya voy -se despertó la joven de golpe, dándose cuenta que casi pronuncia el nombre de su amante.

Así la rutina del grupo comenzó: Kikyo y Kagome iban a bañarse, Sango , por su parte, dijo que ella lo había hecho antes de dormir. Por lo que, se quedó preparando el desayuno.

-Ahhhh, que bien está el agua-dijo Kagome metiendose al agua.

-Mmm, concuerdo, está muy bien-dijo Kikyo.

Ambas se quedaron pensando un rato en el agua, hasta que Kikyo habló:

-Cuando se lo dirás, ya no queda mucho para que se te note el embarazo, puesto que ya llevas un mes y los hanyou nacen en cinco meses a más tardar...y ya no debes seguir usando esas hierbas, comienzan a marear a Inuyasha-dijo Kikyo mientras tallaba todo su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, ya me decidí, hoy le diré que lo amo ¿Podrías tú encargarte de decirle a los chicos?-dijo Kagome mientras enjuagaba su largo cabello.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kikyo

-Sí-dijo Kagome.

Al caer la noche, ante la mirada de todos sus amigos, Kagome se adentra en el bosque.

-¿A dónde va esa tonta? No ve que es peligroso-se quejó Inuyasha.

-Déjala Inu, ella tiene asuntos que atender-dijo Kikyo.

-¿Cómo cuales?-preguntó el monje pervertido, digo Miroku.

-Bueno... les diré, Kagome desde hace tres meses ha comenzado una relación íntima con Sesshomaru- dijo Kikyo.

Esto dejó a todos en shock, menos a Kikyo, quién ya lo sabía desde que comenzó, puesto que, ella los vio en un claro besándose con pasión, por lo que se fue y la esperó despierta para enfrentarla, pero cuando Kagome le explicó sus sentimientos hacia el demonio, decidió ayudarla.

-¡QUEEEE! ¡¿CÓMO QUE SESSHOMARU?!-gritaron todos.

-Sí y también tiene un mes de embarazo-dijo Kikyo observando las caras de pánico de todos.

-¿C..com..mo es pos..ible?-tartamudeo Sango.

-Nunca lo pensé de la señorita Kagome-dijo un serio Miroku.

-Tendré un hermano, hijo de Sesshomaru-dijo Shippo.

-Él no puede saber, la matará, él odia a los hanyou no dejará que sepan de su desliz...-dijo Inuyasha?

Mientras tanto en un claro cerca del bosque, se encontraba el poderoso Sesshomaru esperando a la humana, con la que ha estado encontrándose por tres meses.

SESSHOMARU POV.

-Sesshomaru, hola, tengo algo que decirte-me dijo la humana, es raro viene más feliz de lo normal, dejaré que hable.

-Habla-le ordene secamente.

-Tengo algo que decirte... te amo Sesshomaru y quiero estar a tu lado-me dijo mientras trataba de tomar mi mano, lo cual no le permití.

-Lástima por ti, no me interesas, se acabó, no quiero seguir involucrado con una humana tan patetica e inútil-le grité haciendo que ella se alejara de mi, mirándome con cierto temor, algo en mí se removió, no me gustaba verla así.

FIN SESSHOMARU POV.

-Pero, yo te amo-dijo la joven al demonio, ciertamente tenía miedo, ya no era solo ella.

-Pues, yo no comparto el sentimiento, ahora largo antes de que me fastidies y decida matarte-dijo fríamente el demonio.

-Bien...adiós, Lord Sesshomaru espero que encuentre a alguien digna de usted y sea muy feliz-dijo la joven sonriéndole al youkai para luego irse y dejarlo solo.

-Adiós...Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru una vez ella se hubiera ido.

Hola, que tal, yo estoy bien publicando esta historia denle la oportunidad


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios.

Agradecimientos: a misaosagara

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 2 : EL FIN DE LA PERLA

Desde que se enteraron de la relación de Kagome con Sesshomaru y posteriormente su embarazo, han pasado dos semanas, en las que han evitado contacto con el youkai, pero ahora es inevitable, ya que están luchando con Naraku y estan todos juntos, lo bueno es que el embarazo aún no se nota mucho.

-Grrr...esto no tiene buena pinta, recuerden proteger a Kagome de los peligros- dijo Inuyasha haciendo referencia a Naraku y a cierto youkai.

-Sí, lo primordial es protegerla y destruir a Naraku-dijo Sango.

La pelea con Naraku se extendió volviéndose más complicada, ya que el híbrido araña completó la perla, a costa de la vida de Kikyo y Kohaku.

Kagome se encuentraba peleando espalda con espalda con Sesshomaru, contra Naraku, mientras los demás solo los ayudan.

-Vaya querida Kagome, mi estimado Lord, quién diría que se unirían para derrotarme, pero lástima que ninguno verá la luz del siguiente día- se burló el hanyou de mirada escarlata.

-Cállate, ya verás que te destruiremos-dijo Kagome lanzando una flecha cargada de gran poder espiritual.

-BAKUSAIGA- gritó Sesshomaru mezclando su ataque con la flecha de Kagome causando una explosión, que los separó a todos.

Mientras Naraku se reía de sus oponentes, casi derrotados, hasta que su risa fue interrumpida por el monstruoso reiki que se levantaba. Así es, al fin el sello de los poderes de Kagome se había roto.

Envueta en un campo de energía azul extendió su arco y lanzó una flecha hacia Naraku.

-Maldita mujer-gritó Naraku.

-Tengo por quienes luchar, no puedo dejarte vivo Naraku...pero no te guardo rencor, solo espero que tu retorcida alma encuentre el descanzo eterno, Onigumo-dijo la joven que cruzó las barreras del tiempo, reuniendo en la palma de su mano una esfera de reiki que lanzó a Naraku.

En el acto Naraku se vio rodeado de fuego azul, para cuando este se disipó la perla de Shikon había quedado suspendida en el aire .

Kagome solo extendió su mano y llamó a la perla, la cuál quedó posada en su mano.

"Pide tu deseo miko"

-Mi deseo...-

FLASHBACK.

-¿El deseo correcto, abuelo?-preguntó dudosa la joven azabache.

\- Si Kagome ...Solo un deseo puro y desinteresado destruirá la perla, de lo contrario tu alma quedará atrapada en esta y luego ella irá cayendo en manos equivocadas, hasta que alguien pida el deseo correcto-dijo el abuelo de Kagome.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Perla de shikon yo deseo..., deseo..., que le devuelvas la vida como humanos a Kikyo y a Kohaku, para que sean felices y luego desaparece para siempre-dijo fuerte y claro la joven miko del futuro.

"Así sea".

-I...Inu...yasha puedo sentir...-dijo Kikyo.

-Sí, tu corazón late, estás viva-dijo Inuyasha mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Kikyo.

-¡KOHAKU! Estás vivo-dijo Sango abrazando fuertemente a su hermano.

-Hermana-dijo Kohaku.

-Miroku, tu mano ya no tiene nada -dijo feliz Shippo.

-Así es al fin, todo acabó-dijo el monje observando su mano.

-Mi corazón ha vuelto...soy libre-dijo Kagura mientras lloraba.

"Tu sacrificio es noble, miko, por eso te haré eterna. Esa será tu recomensa".

Al terminar de oírse esa voz, la perla se desvaneció para siempre.

-Al fin... todo acabó- fue lo único que dijo Kagome, porque se desmayó.

Todos corrieron a ayudarla, pero no contaban, que Sesshomaru la quisiera levantar.

-¡TÚ NO LA TOQUES, MALDITO!-gritó Inuyasha alejando de golpe a su hermano.

Así con Kagome en brazos Inuyasha, partieron a la aldea de Kaede.

Los demás le siguieron, incluyendo a Sesshomaru, su grupo y Kagura.

A los tres días, Kagome despertó, para tener que ocultarse del olfato del youkai, usó ciertas hierbas, además de ropa muy holgada, para que no se note su embarazo, ya que Sesshomaru estaba rondando la aldea. Hasta que después de un mes, él se marchó.

Una cosa que paso en ese tiempo, es que, los hermanos se comenzaron a llevarse mejor, pero Inuyasha aún estaba resentido por lo que Sesshomaru le hizo a Kagome, pero aprendió a tolerarlo.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru, él evitaba a la miko del futuro, el solo sentirla cerca lo alteraba.

Aún alcanzaba a sentir sus aromas mezclados, aunque ella intente engañar a Inuyasha con esas hierbas, de que ella no estuvo con nadie, él sabía la verdad y eso alteraba a su bestia, que no paraba de repetir :

*Quiero tomar a MI KAGOME y la quiero ahora*. Es por este motivo que se iba de la aldea.

-Inuyasha, tú eres el segundo al mando en mis tierras, por lo que tu mujer y tú son benvenidos a instalarse en el palacio-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si, lo pensaremos -dijo Inuyasha

-Además, te comunico que tienes que reportarte una vez al mes en el palacio de la luna-le dijo Sesshomaru a Inuyasha .

-Y por qué -dijo Inuyasha con un tono de disgusto.

-Porque a partir de hoy serás el beta en el castillo, y eso conlleva ciertas reponsabilidades-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Por mi esta bien... si, si, sayōnara hermano-dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un y Kagura estaban marchándose menos Rin, lo que llamó la atención del youkai.

-Camina Rin-ordenó Sesshomaru.

-Ah eeetttoooo...Sesshomaru sama ...Rin puede quedatse aquí en la aldea con la señorita Kagome-pidió Rin.

-*Mi miko* "Nada tuya es una simple humana"*Nuestra hembra, solo nuestra* "No, ella me es indiferente" *Te arrepentirás*. Hmp, es tu decisión-dijo el youkai.

-Kagome sama, Rin puede quedarse con usted-dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a Kagome por la cintura -...¿Siiii? prometo ayudarla-dijo la niña viéndola con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Claro Rin-dijo Kagome.

-Kagome sama, Rin puede llamarla okaa san...-dijo Rin separándose de Kagome, mientras miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Sería un honor que fueras mi hija-dijo Kagome.

-¡Siii! Rin ya tiene mamá- la emoción de Rin se debía a que en el tiempo que pasaron en la aldea, se encariñó con la miko, a tal punto de considerarla su madre.

Ante esto Sesshomaru no pudo evitar imaginar a Kagome, con un bebé de los dos en sus brazos. Sin saber que su pensamiento se haría realidad, pero que él no lo disfrutaría.

A partir de ese día, Rin y Shippo llamaban mamá a Kagome. Desde ese entonces han pasado ya 3 meses y el embarazo de Kagome está casi a termino, por suerte Sesshomaru no se apareció por la aldea, pero ese día le mandó una carta.

"Inuyasha, todos tus aliados estan cordialmente invitados a la celebración de compromiso de este Sesshomaru y la dama de los vientos Kagura".

Inuyasha viviría en el palacio junto a su ahora flamante esposa Kikyo, para cuidar que su hermano no vaya a la aldea, pero se quedaba tranquilo, ya que los otros vivirían en la aldea.

Pero ese día todos menos Kagome y Kaede partirían al palacio del Oeste, para celebrar el compromiso de Sesshomaru.

-Cuídate si... vendré a visitarse para cuando nazcan los bebés- le dijo Inuyasha, (otro detalle, Kagome esperaba dos bebés, lo supieron gracias al olfato de Inuyasha).

-si Inu, además los otros volverán y te avisarán -dijo Kagome.

-Adiós okaa san-dijeron Shippo y Rin.

-Recuerden guardar mi secreto-dijo Kagome.

-Si mamá...-dijeron al unísono los niños.

Así todos partieron rumbo al oeste, dejando a Kagome con Kaede.

Al siguente día en el oeste.

-A qué has venido-dijo Sesshomaru al ser que estaba frente a el.

-Me enteré que te comprometerás con una youkai, si no me equivoco Kagura-dijo aquel ser.

-sí solo has venido a decir lo obvio...-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Hmp, no, solo que veo, que harás eso para cubrir la aventura que tuviste con esa mujer humana-dijo el ser.

-*Kagome* Hmp,no sé de qué hablas-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Te conozco...hijo...hiciste bien en dar su lugar a tu medio hermano, después de todo fue la última voluntad de tu señor padre...por el momento, me voy tengo asuntos que atender-dijo la madre de Sesshomaru emprendiendo el vuelo.

Mientras tanto en la aldea.

Kaede había salido fuera del pueblo, por lo que Kagome se quedó sola, pero no le dio importancia y salió a pasear, hasta que un punzante dolor la invadió.

-Aggghh, ya van a nacer y estoy lejos de la aldea -dijo para si misma Kagome, sin saber que alguien la escuchó.

-Mujer...-dijo aquel ser.

Mientras tanto en el oeste.

Después de la visita esporádica de su madre, el Lord de esas tierras se hallaba recibiendo a su medio hermano y sus aliados.

Pero su mirada buscaba a una mujer, más bien a una miko que usaba ropas raras, que extrañamente no venía con su híbrido hermano.

-"Ella no viene", pasen-ordenó Sesshomaru.

Así todos entraron al castillo, sin imaginar lo que Kagome estaba pasando en esos momentos, pero al menos no estaba sola.

Hola, gracias... jaja hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias a las que dejaron review y a las que no, también.

Agradecimientos: a misaosagara, en serio, gracias por ayudarme con mi ortografía

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 3 : AYUDA INESPERADA.

-Aggghh, ya van a nacer y estoy lejos de la aldea -dijo para si misma Kagome, sin saber que alguien la escuchó.

-Mujer-dijo aquel ser.

-Agghh, ¿Quién eres?-dijo Kagome

-Soy Irasue, pero eso no importa, te ayudaré -dijo Irasue mientras cargaba a Kagome.

-Aagghh, gra...gracias Irasue sama, mi aahhhh cabaña ...es la primera d...de la aldea-dijo Kagome entrecortadamente debido al dolor.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Irasue recostó a kagome en un futón y se puso a buscar agua y pedazos de tela para ayudar a la joven en el parto.

Pero bueno, Irasue no es una youkai dadivosa ni caritativa, es igual o más egoísta y fría que su hijo, pero vamos la chica está pariendo ni ella es tan cruel.

Esta bien...que llegó a la aldea, para matar a la joven porque se enredó con su hijo y eso armaría un escándalo, pero ya no lo haría, ya que hay alguien que necesitaría de la chica .

Pero algo que le decía que debía ayudar a esa joven, no sabía que, llamémosle, instinto de Inu.

-vamos puja-ordenó Irasue.

-¡¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? DUELE AAAGGHH!-gritó Kagome pujando.

IRASUE POV

Esa chica es escandalosa, pero la entiendo aún siendo youkai no es fácil dar a luz.

Ya va pujando y veo la cabeza del bebé, ya salió tomo un pedazo de tela y lo envolví.

Este niño tiene el pelo negro con destellos azules y... un momento es un youkai y tiene mis marcas, los ojos dorados ...oh ... Kami.

-Agggh, falta otro-dijo aquella joven pujando.

Entonces deje al bebé en un especie de canasto y procedo a ayudar a esa mujer, para que luego de un tiempo, naciera la copia de mi hijo tiene cabello plateado y los ojos dorados, las mismas marcas ...ahora, no hay duda.

-Que bien, ya nacieron-dijo esa joven que no se su nombre.

-Mujer, tu nombre-dije yo.

-Gomenasai, mi nombre es Kagome...Higurashi Kagome-Me dijo Kagome.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?-pregunté.

-No, pero me recuerda a alguien-dijo Kagome.

-Así es, yo soy la madre del padre de tus hijos...soy la madre de Sesshomaru-le dije.

Pude ver claramente como palideció y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y pude percibir ...¿Miedo? en su aroma.

-No le diga, por favor-me pidió Kagome.

-Él... ¿no lo sabe?-pregunté.

-No y nunca lo sabrá -me dijo.

-No sacarás provecho, con un par de hijos, que desde luego son de él, bien podrías exigirle que te dé tu lugar como Lady y gobernar a su lado-le dije.

-No ...Irasue sama ...yo no haría eso, obligar a una persona a estar al lado de otra sin amor, yo... estuve con su hijo durante tres lunas completas porque lo amaba, permitía que me usara cada vez que él quisiera, solo tenía que llamarme y yo estaría a su disposición...y así fue, pero cuando tenía dos lunas con él, me enteré que estaba embarazada y gracias a una amiga que es miko lo oculte por otra luna ... hasta que me decidí a decirle, pero él me rechazó... es por ese motivo que se lo oculte, él odia a los híbridos y...-no terminó de hablar porque yo la interrumpí.

-Pero estos niños son youkais puros- le dije.

-Sí lo sé, me enteré hace poco, pero él va a querer llevárselos lejos de mí, pero para eso tendrá que matarme, si es que yo no lo mato primero... nadie me va a separar de mis hijos-me dijo esa mujer, podía ver que esas palabras iban en serio.

-Bien, no le diré, pero con algunas condiciones-le dije.

-Mmm, ¿Cuáles?-preguntó ella.

-Me dejarás ver a mis nietos y a ti para enseñarles protocolo youkai y etiqueta, no quiero que sean como el mestizo de su tío, me dejarás darles un regalo y elegiré los nombres de ellos-le dije.

-Mmm, bien, con tal de que no le diga y aparte aún no les escojo sus nombres -dijo ella.

-Ayy mujer ...bien, dales de comer, ahora empieza por Yukimaru el mayor-le dije.

FIN IRASUE POV.

-Que bonito nombre-dijo Kagome mientras amamantaba a Yukimaru

-Sí y el menor es Sukimaru -dijo Irasue.

-Muy hermosos nombres ..."mis hijos son perfectos". Irasue sama como... ¿Cómo está él?-preguntó Kagome.

-"Mis sospechas son ciertas ella aún lo ama" Bien, aún batalla con los modales de su medio hermano, que insultó a un anciano del consejo -dijo Irasue.

-Jaja, es cierto así es él- dijo Kagome.

Cuando Yukimaru terminó de comer fue el turno de Sukimaru.

-Vaya sí es un mini Sesshomaru ...solo espero que no saque su lindo carácter-dijo Kagome mientras alimentaba a Sukimaru.

-Mmm, espero que mis nietos no sean tan desconsiderados-dijo Irasue.

-eso espero-dijo Kagome.

Mientras tanto en las tierras del oeste, un demonio estaba muy pensativo.

-"La fiesta fue un éxito, pero no sé qué es lo que pasó esta tarde-pensó Sesshomaru.

FLASH BACK.

La fiesta tomó su curso, era un éxito el Lord del Oeste recibía felicitaciones, a pesar de que su madre no fue, el estuvo a gusto, había enmendado su error .

" Te amo Sesshomaru y quiero estar a tu lado"

-*Miko* "No empieces Yako" *Necesito verla * "No, ya basta, no me involucraré con una sucia y despreciable miko humana" *pero tú también la deseas, sé que la quiero, la amo y tú también * "Hmp, no, yo no la amo" *Siento que nos necesita, ella nos necesita, ve con ella * "No y es mi última palabra" * Sabes, te arrepentirás cuando la veas con otro, feliz dándole su amor, cuando eso pase tú te hundirás en la miseria y yo me extinguiré lentamente *-discutió el Lord con su bestia.

-Mi lord sabe dónde está su señora madre-preguntó Jaken.

-No lo sé y no me molestes o te mataré-dijo Sesshomaru pateando a Jaken.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-"Miko no te veré jamás"-pensó Sesshomaru mientras sostenía un listón rojo en sus garras.

Al día siguiente en la aldea.

Kaede había llegado y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la youkai, pero ambas se llevaron bien, ahora Irasue y Kagome pasean cerca del pozo, Kagome cargaba a Yukimaru e Irasue a Sukimaru y ambas iban platicando.

-Segura qué ya puedes caminar-dijo Irasue.

-Sí, pero como quisiera ir a mi casa-dijo Kagome.

-¿No eres de aquí?- preguntó Irasue.

-No, pues, yo vine del...- Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que, de donde esta el pozo comenzó a brillar una fuerte luz azul .

Kagome comenzó a ir hacia el pozo seguida de Irasue.

-Mi casa está a 500 años en el futuro y este pozo es el que conecta los tiempos-dijo Kagome.

-Interesante-dijo Irasue.

-Al fin, el pozo se abrió yo...debo ir, pero hay..¿Usted me acompañaría?-pidió Kagome.

-Hmp, andando-dijo Irasue.

Así ambas saltaron dentro del pozo devora huesos perdiéndose entre la luz azul.

Hola, gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Gracias, misaosagara por ayudarme a corregir la historia. Aclaraciones:

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 4 : LAS ABUELAS, EL TÍO Y EL BISABUELO.

Así, ambas saltaron dentro del pozo devora huesos perdiéndose entre la luz azul.

Adentro solo se podia sentir que flotaban en agua y todo era de color azul, hasta que tocaron el fondo y vieron que ya no había cielo, había funcionado, estaban del otro lado.

-¿Ay, cómo salimos?-dijo Kagome.

-Yo me encargo, mujer-dijo Irasue.

Usando sus poderes, Irasue formo una nube de youki bajo sus pies que los hizo levitar para salir del pozo.

Una vez afuera...

-Hmp, el olor de este lugar es raro-dijo Irasue mientras olfateaba el lugar.

-Mmm, sí, es la contaminación ambiental-dijo Kagome caminando hacia su casa.

-¡YA LLEGUÉ!-gritó Kagome, mientras ella e Irasue entraban a la casa.

-Que bien hija, estamos en la cocina-se oyó la voz de la señora Higurashi

Caminando un poco más llegaron a la cocina y los encontraron almorzando.

-Hija que bueno que volviste, es Inuyasha, quién esta conti...-

La señora Higurashi quedó callada al ver a Irasue, ya que era una mujer imponente de porte y elegancia, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a un par de bebés.

-¡Ahhh, un demonio! lo exorcizaré- gritó el abuelo de Kagome.

-Wow, esa mujer se parece a orejas de perro-dijo sota.

-Nooo abuelo, no exorcizaras a nadie, Irasue sama es mi invitada-dijo Kagome.

-¿Irasue sama?-dijeron los familiares de Kagome.

-Hija... y ¿Esos bebés?- dijo la madre de Kagome. -Son mis hijos- contestó la joven.

-Ya me lo suponía- dijo La señora Higurashi.

-¡QUEEE! ¡¿CÓMO QUE HIJOS?!- gritaron Sota y el abuelo de Kagome.

Ahora, el abuelo y Sota veían a los bebés detalladamente, y encontraban que se parecían a Kagome, un poco.

-Sota, ve hacer tu tarea; deja a los adutos hablar a solas-dijo la mamá de Kagome.

-Si mamá- dijo Sota mientras se iba a su habitación.

Así fueron a la sala y comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Inuyasha es el padre? Sino ¿Quién?-preguntó el abuelo

-Abuelo, se más cuidasoso, pero, hija, sí necesitamos saber quién es el padre de tus hijos-dijo la señora Higurashi.

-No es Inuyasha, él no es el padre-dijo Kagome.

-Entones, ¿Quién es?-preguntó la madre de Kagome.

-Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha...Sesshomaru-habló Kagome.

-¿Cómo paso?-preguntó el abuelo.

\- Bueno, solo se dio, me enamoré perdidamente de él y simplemente me deje llevar, pero Sesshomaru, es un poderoso demonio, luego de estar con él, me dijo que no podía involucrarse con humanos y se fue y no lo he vuelto a ver. Él es hijo de Irause sama -explicó Kagome.

-Vaya-dijo la mamá de Kagome mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba llorar.

-Nahomi, hija, qué te pasa-dijo el abuelo de Kagome.

-Nada, es que no pensé que consiguera estar con el hombre que ama y que este la dejara así tan de repente, me recordó a tu sabes quién. -dijo Nahomi, la mamá de Kagome.

-Hija...-dijo el abuelo de Kagome.

-No importa hija, el padre de tus hijos se lo pierde, no sabe a la mujer que dejó ir. La que lo amo como nadie-dijo la señora Higurashi.

-Mmm, tu madre tiene razón Kagome, mi hijo no es muy sabio en cuestiones de amor, yo no me hubiera opuesto a su relación; lo que me dolió en si, fue la traición de Touga, el padre de Sesshomaru; no siento odio a tu raza, pero mi hijo está confundido y no sabe como actuar respecto a sus sentimientos -dijo Irasue sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bueno en fin, hija, déjanos cargar a los niños-dijo Nahomi

-sí, mira mamá ,el mayor se llama Yukimaru-dijo Kagome dándole a Yukimaru a su mamá.

-Hmp, el menor es Sukimaru y es la copia de mi hijo-dijo Irasue dándole a Sukimaru al abuelo de Kagome.

Después de un rato, bajó Sota y pidió que le dejaran cargar a los bebés. Luego el abuelo se lanzó a preguntar cosas a Irasue, a las que ella solo contestaba con un "Hmp", "Si" o "No".

La familia se encariño con Yukimaru y Sukimaru, las abuelas los consentían; el tío les hacia cariñitos y jugaba con ellos, dejando que le estiraran el cabello y el bisabuelo los adoraba tanto que les regaló la pata de una rana sagrada, con la cual, Kagome alimentó a Buyo.

Lo sorprendente fue que Irasue congenio bien con los humanos, que según ella eran soportables.

La famila propuso ir al hospital, para que, un pediatra revisara a los niños y después hacer compras y así Irasue conocería el lugar y comprarían las cosas que hacían falta.

Al día siguiente.

Irasue salía de la habitación de huéspedes, ella se vistió con :

Una falda negra hasta los tobillos, unos tacones negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga, y claro, llevaba un bolso negro de piel a juego. Su cabello iba en las dos coletas típicas, no quiso cambiar su peinado.

Al salir de su habitación se encamino, hacia la habitación de Kagome.

IRASUE POV.

Este lugar es extrañamente cómodo. Es un mundo del futuro donde hay cosas que en mis largos siglos de vida no habia visto, pero lo que más me sorprende es que esa mujer sea tan dulce, amable y el estar cerca de ella me llena de paz. Vaya, en poco tiempo llegué a apreciar a la joven.

Al llegar a la habitación, Kagome estaba en su cama, alimentando a Sukimaru, mientras Yukimaru estaba durmiendo en la cama. "Se que no es honorable, pero voy a espiar a la joven, la cual esta tan entretenida alimentando a su cachorro, que no me notara".

-Fui una tonta, él solo me utilizaba para calmar sus deseos, Kikyo me lo advirtió, me dijo que no me dejara engañar, pero yo de tonta caí, y que gano con amarlo, solo su desprecio burlas y la lástima por parte de todos-se dijo a si misma Kagome, sin saber que yo la escuchaba.

"Mi hijo fue capaz de aquello, lastimar a ese ser tan puro. Ella piensa que es humana; en relidad su apariencia lo es, pero en su interior su alma es distinta, levemente diferente al alma de un humano, pero no lo han notado solo yo; es normal soy una Inu-Kami y reconozco un ser celestial, pero ese poder duerme en su interior. Hijo mio ¿Cómo reaccionarás al ver a Kagome otra vez?".

"Mal, lo sé, aunque lo niegues, te conozco soy tu madre". En fin... voy a entrar.

-Hmp, mujer-le dije mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Irasue sama- me dijo Kagome sorprendida al verme

-Hmp, vine porque había que salir, ¿no?- le dije

-Ah sí, pero sus marcas- me dijo Kagome preocupada.

En ese instante una luz dorada me cubrió, yo sabía que con mi youki se habían ocultado mis marcas

-Hmp, listo ahora tu oculta la de los niños con tu reiki-le dije

Las manos de Kagome se cubrieron de un resplandor blanco y al tocar la cara de sus hijos las marquitas de ellos se ocultaban.

Así rato después, todos salimos rumbo al que llamaban hospital.

Voy incómoda varios humanos me miran descaradamente y lo peor es que a mi «nuera», por así decirlo, se la comen con los ojos.

"Si mi hijo estuviera aquí, él los ahuyentaría, pero como mi hijo está en un período de auto-estupidez, lo haré yo. Si tan solo él viera a la mujer que dejaba ir ... tal vez, yo pueda ayudar, no les hará mal un empujoncito".

FIN IRASUE POV.

Kagome seguía siendo el cento de atracción de los hombres, obvio.

Durante le embarazo: los senos le crecieron quedando de un tamaño más que considerable. Después del parto sus caderas se ensancharon más. Y su vientre volvió a ser plano.

En pocas palabras: el embarazo le sentó bien, adquirió una figura envidiable y que se notaba más con ese vestido blanco, pegado hasta la cintura para despues caer en una holgada falda.

Al fin llegaron al hospital y cuando los atendieron preguntaron lo de siempre.

-¿Nombre?-

-Higurashi Kagome

-¿Nombre de los niños?-

Mirando a Irasue, la cual con la mirada la alentó a responder.

-Yukimaru y Sukimaru Taisho

-¿Parentesco?

-Soy su madre-

-¿Y el padre?-

-En un viaje de negocios-

-Bien, sígame-

Así Kagome respondió todas las preguntas de la enfermera.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta del pediatra.

-Hola Higurashi sama, si me permite examinar a los niños-pidió el doctor.

-Hai doctor -respondió dándole a Yukimaru al doctor y a Sukimarua la enfermera.

Después de hacerles la revisión y vacunas de costumbre, habló.

-Son un par de bebés sanos, a pesar de tener poco de nacidos-dijo el doctor.

-Me alegro-dijo Kagome tomando a ambos niños en sus brazos.

-Sí, el padre de esos niños es muy afortunado en tener una famila en ustedes-dijo el doctor.

-Bien, hasta luego doctor-dijo Kagome saliendo del consultoro para ir con Irasue y su madre, las cuales se habían quedado en la sala de espera.

-Y bien hija ¿Están bien?-preguntó Nahomi.

-Si, vamos a hacer las compras-dijo Kagome poniendo a los niños en la carreola doble, que compraron rápidamente.

Así sin más, partieron al centro comercial dispuestas a hacer las compras.

Listo aquí está, espero que dejen comentarios.

Hola chicas les recomendaria una historia que subi se llama el secreto tras la verdad


	5. Chapter 5

Agradecimientos: a misao sagara, en serio, gracias por ayudarme con mi ortografía

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 5 : CONTINUIDAD.

Saliendo del hospital, caminaron hacía el centro comercial, nuevamente eran acosadas por la vista de los hombres de la ciudad.

Llegando frente a un local de ropa para bebés, Nahomi arrastró literalmente a Kagome e Irasue al área de ropa y comenzó a escoger varios mamelucos y más ropita, también: juguetes, pañales, leche, biberones; chupones, cobijitas, cunas armables y un sin fin más.

Era ya tanto lo que habían comprado, qué tuvieron que pedir que lo enviarán al templo.

Ellas llegaron a un restaurante a comer, después de un largo día de compras.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-dijo un joven mesero.

-Mmmmm, una pizza grande de carne y peperoni para llevar y una de lo mismo mediana, para comer aquí y un refresco de manzana -dijo Nahomi.

-En seguida, traigo el pedido -dijo el mesero

-¿Pizza?-dijo Irasue.

-Sí, es una comida de este tiempo, le encantará Irasue Sama-dijo Kagome.

Ya en la tarde, partieron de regreso al templo.

Una vez en el templo, Kagome empacó las cosas en una mochila azul, parecida a la amarilla.

-Mañana, ¿Regresarán al pasado no, hija?-preguntó Nahomi.

-sí, madre ¿Por?-dijo Kagome.

-Nada... , solo si podrías venir más seguido; traer a los niños-dijo Nahomi.

-Madre, el pozo es inestable; haré un hechizo para que pueda pasar cualquiera, obviamente, protegeré el pozo-dijo Kagome.

-¿Nosotros iremos al pasado?-preguntó Sota, quien entraba a la sala.

-Sí Sota-dijo Kagome mientras arrullaba a Sukimaru.

-¡Sii! haré mis maletas-dijo Sota subiendo a su habitación.

-Entonces le avisaré al abuelo-dijo Naomi dándole a Yukimaru a Irasue.

Kagome e Irasue se quedaron solas en la sala. Entonces Irasue hablo :

-¿Sabes qué él se enterará, no?-dijo Irasue.

-No lo hará aún, sólo cuándo los niños puedan razonar bien y defenderse-dijo Kagome.

-"Esta mujer debería decirle a Sesshomaru sobre los niños, él debe saberlo, pero bueno, respetaré su decisión respecto al tema" Bien-dijo Irasue.

-Gracias-dijo Kagome.

Al día siguiente, todos partían hacia el pozo. Saltaron y una luz azul los envolvió.

Al salir del pozo, Inuyasha y los demás los esperaban afuera.

-Keh, tonta, quiero ver a mis sobrinos-dijo Inuyasha mientras ayudaba a salir del pozo a Kagome.

-Sí, aquí están, sus abuelas los traen-dijo Kagome.

Con ayuda de los poderes de Irasue, los Higurashi salieron.

-Amigo con orejas de perro -dijo Sota abrazando a Inuyasha.

-¡¿Sota?!-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Mami volviste ...te extrañe-dijo Rin corriendo a abrazar a Kagome.

-mamá que bueno que volviste-dijo Shippo también corriendo a abrazar a Kagome.

-mis niños los extrañe, miren sus hermanitos ya nacieron-les dijo Kagome mientras les deba un abrazó.

-Que lindo, tengo cuatro nietos-dijo la señora Higurashi.

-Y yo cuatro bisnietos-dijo el abuelo.

-Hmp, son perfectos-dijo Irasue.

Entonces Inuyasha y los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Irasue, quien traía a Yukimaru.

-¡ IRASUE ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?!-dijo un sorprendido Inuyasha.

-Estas ciego muchacho, no ves que estoy con mis nietos-dijo la demonio.

-Irasue, él no...-

-Lo sé Inuyasha, él no debe saber-dijo Irasue interrumpiendo a Inuyasha.

-Vamos, hay que acomodar el equipaje y comenzar a construir mi cabaña, también mi familia quiere ver los alrededores-dijo Kagome.

Todos caminaron al pueblo, llegaron y dejaron todo lo que traían en la cabaña de Kaede.

Estaban platicando, cuando de repente Irasue dijo que volvería luego. A las pocas horas volvió con varios youkai, que fueron a los límites de la aldea y comenzaron a construir.

Como eran demonios, terminaron a la mañana siguiente.

-Listo, este mi regalo para ustedes: una cabaña-dijo Irasue.

-Eso no es una cabaña, Irasue Sama...-

-Fhe! Esta mujer exagerada construyó una mansión-dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo a Kagome

Y así era, los demonios constructores que trajo, (como 100), construyeron una hermosa mansión. Parecía un palacio, era enorme.

Todos recorrieron la mansión. Tenía un estilo japonés, pero las puertas no eran corredizas, (eran puertas de madera como la de los palacios españoles, talladas en roble), había ventanas de vidrio y era de dos pisos; tenía un balcón que daba al bosque.

Esa casa era hermosa.

-¿Te ha gustado?-dijo Irasue.

-Irasue Sama creó que exageró un poquito con su regalo-dijo Kagome.

-Bueno...-dijo Irasue.

A los tres días, su familia regreso al futuro e Irasue juntó a Inuyasha y Kikyo volvían al palacio del oeste.

Así el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

~~~~~~OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS ~~~~~~~

La familia de Kagome seguía visitando el pasado para ayudar a Kagome, que como sacerdotisa, debía viajar a las aldeas para ayudar.

Por otro lado Irasue cumplió su palabra, cada 15 días iba y les enseñaba protocolo y etiqueta.

La familia y amigos de Kagome fueron muy comprensivos y la apoyaron en cuidar a sus hijos, cada vez que ella salía a realizar un trabajo de sacerdotisa.

Sus hijos... ahh..., ellos son su mundo, los ama, son buenos niños y muy amables.

Yukimaru, su hijo mayor, era un buen chico, aunque era muy solitario, callado y frío. Digamos, que salió igual a Sesshomaru, pero con su familia y amigos era más accesible y amable.

En cambió, el "mini Sesshomaru", su hijo menor Sukimaru era un niño risueño, sociable y temperamental. Digamos que él salió a Kagome.

-¡OKAA SAAAN!-se oyó el grito de Sukimaru.

-Sukimaru debes ser menos ruidoso, algún día me dejarás sordo-se oyó a Yukimaru decir.

Ambos niños bajaban de la sala, adonde estaba su madre preparando algunas hierbas medicinales.

-Mami, podemos ir a la casa de Sakura y Katsura-dijo Sukimaru.

Sakura y Katsura, dos niñas de siete años, eran las dos hijas de Miroku y Sango. Dos niñas de pelo café corto hasta los hombros y ojos violeta, la única diferencia era que: los ojos de Katsura eran más obscuros que, los de Sakura. También tenían a Hiroshi, un niñito de cinco años, que era un mini Miroku, lo bueno es que ninguno, por el momento, demostró tener las mañanas de su padre.

-Sí, además le pueden llevar esto a Sango-dijo Kagome.

-No irás, madre-dijo Yukimaru

-No hijo, iré a los territorios del sur, porque dicen que hay problemas con unos demonios-dijo Kagome.

-Madre ¿Porqué nunca vas a la tierras del oeste? ¿Es por nuestro padre, verdad?-inquirió el niño.

-Yukimaru, basta, ya lo hablamos-dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba.

-Sí madre-dijo Yukimaru.

-Cuando sean mayores les explicaré, aún no es el momento-dijo Kagome.

-¡PERO YO QUIERO CONOCER A MI PADRE!-gritó Yukimaru dejando a su madre y hermano sorprendidos, ya que él adoraba a su madre y nunca le gritaba.

-¡Yukimaru! "¿En serio, quiere conocerlo?" No es el momento-dijo Kagome.

-Nunca lo es-susurró el niño.

-Yuki kun, algún día comprenderás, anda, vayan a casa de Sango-dijo Kagome abrazando a ambos niños.

Si bien, Yukimaru sacó el carácter de su padre, a veces era tan terco y temperamental como ella.

-Mami ten cuidado, si ves a tío Inu dile que traiga a Inuyame, Kyame y a Izayame para jugar-dijo Sukimaru.

Esos eran los hijos de Inuyasha y Kikyo, los tres adorables trillizos de seis años. Inuyame, un hanyou de cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Kyame, una hanyou de cabellos negros con apuntas plateadas y ojos dorados. E Izayame, una hanyou de cabellos plateados y con puntas negras y ojos café. Ellos son fruto del amor, que se profesan Kikyo e Inuyasha.

-Sí le diré, pero pórtense bien, su tío Sota vendrá junto a su abuela Nahomi a cuidarlos-dijo Kagome.

-Sí mamá-dijeron los dos niños, para luego salir.

Ella, por su parte, subió a su habitación y se quitó el kimono azul que traía puesto y se puso el traje de batalla, el cual era :

Un traje de sacerdotisa, solo que los hakamas eran negros y en sus pies llevaba unas botas negras hasta el tobillo; en su cintura un obi color negro donde colocó su espada:

Kurossaiga, la cual fue un regalo de Irasue, la cuál personalmente la entrenó, ya que, vio que el arco no era lo suyo,pero con la espada era muy buena.

Por último se colocó una capa negra. Después bajó para salir de la casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Rin, Shippo y su novia Souten (sí, la descendiente de los relámpago) venir hacia ella.

-Mamá que bueno que te veo, papá dijo que debo vivir en el oeste-dijo una triste Rin.

Rin consideraba a Sesshomaru un padre, así como él la consideraba una hija, así que siempre ella iba con él una temporada. Kagome siempre la acompañaba a la frontera con las tierras del Lord del oeste, donde Inuyasha la esperaba. Esa era la rutina, el Lord nunca se aparecía por ahí, es más, nunca más lo vio, desde que se fue de la aldea hace ocho años.

Pero de un tiempo para acá, él ordenó que Rin viviera en el oeste, junto a él y su prometida. Hasta mandó a un mensajero a darle la carta, que decía :

"Miko, mi protegida Rin debe volver al oeste e instalarse en el Palacio de la Luna junto a este, como la heredera de este Sesshomaru. Ella debe estar en palacio dentro de cinco días, pero ella siempre podrá ir a visitarles. Espero que Rin este aquí, en el plazo acordado, sin más que decirle, miko. Lord Sesshomaru del Oeste" firmó al final de la carta

-Ya veo, Rin lo siento, tengo que ir al sur a purificar a unos demonios, no puedo llevarte a la frontera de las tierras de tú padre-dijo Kagome.

-Sí, lo sé mamá -dijo Rin.

Así Kagome partió rumbo al sur, sin saber que ahí, una sorpresa no tan agradable, le esperaba...

Hola agradezco sus comentarios, pero quisiera que me den sugerencias de: como hacer sufrir a Sesshomaru.

Los quiere.

Att: saipu-san.


	6. Chapter 6

Agradecimientos: a misaosagara, en serio, gracias por ayudarme con mi ortografía.

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 6 : ENCUENTRO.

Llevaba dos días en el sur, peleando con unos youkais topo, que arruinaron los cultivos de las aldeas. Estaba comenzando a agotarme, el suelo tembló y de este salieron más topo-youkais.

Mientras Kagome peleaba con los topos, Rin llegaba al oeste acompañada de Shippo y Souten, al entrar al palacio, Inuyasha y Kikyo los recibieron.

-¡Fhe! Cómo están muchachos-dijo Inuyasha.

-Bien...oye tío Inu ¿sabes dónde esta papá?-preguntó Rin.

-Sí, fue a las tierras del sur a tratar unos asuntos con el Lord de esas tierras-dijo Inuyasha.

-Oh no, mamá está en el sur-dijo preocupada Rin.

Sesshomaru caminaba por los bosques del sur, había estado haciendo tratados con el Lord de esas tierras; también hablaron de la invasión de varios youkais topos, que se dirigían al oeste.

El seguía pensando, cuándo de repente sintió un reiki monstruoso enfrentarse a varios youkis similares.

-"Este reiki es enorme, solo conozco uno de esa magnitud; pertenece a esa mujer"*Kagome*"Maldición, se dirigen al oeste"-pensó Sesshomaru.

Kagome seguía peleando con esos topos gigantes, con su espada los atravesaba.

-"Maldición son muchos y nos acercamos cada vez más al oeste"¡KUROSSAIGA!-gritó Kagome agitando su espada.

Sesshomaru corría por el bosque, algo lo atraía a esa fuente de energía, el sabía quién era y por lo cual, el no intervendría en acabar con los youkais, pero sentía la necesidad de acercarse y verla, aunque fuera unos momentos.

-¡KUROSSAIGA!-oyó el gritó de Kagome.

Se acercó y vio a la mujer en toda su gloria:

Su respiración agitada, mejillas sonrojadas, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su mentón hasta perderse en ese nievo cuello, ese que tantas veces probó; su cabello se movía con cada salto que daba, y había algunos mechones adheridos a su cara enmarcando su rostro, el youkai sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, lo había excitado la vista de esa mujer

-"¿Pero qué diablos me pasa, no debería sentirme así, ya la he tenido conmigo muchas veces. No es nada nuevo"*Grrr, se ve tan sensual... como para comérsela, imagínala desnuda bajo nosotros, pidiendo más; mientras recorremos su cuerpo con nuestras manos... su húmedo y cálido interior dándonos la bienvenida...mmmmm simplemente delicioso*"Hmp, deja de decir sandeces, no es algo que no hayamos hecho ya, si no lo recuerdas, la tuvimos así por tres lunas completas"*Hace tanto que no la sentimos, me la has negado, me siento solo*"pero que dices, tenemos en palacio varias hembras en el harén, además tienes a Kagura"*Tú no entiendes*-peleaba Sesshomaru con su bestia.

El siguió viendo la pelea.

Ella se movía con elegancia y gracia mientras destrozaba a los youkai con su espada, esquivando ágilmente los ataques de esos topós, parecía un ángel de la lucha.

Él se movió para ayudarle eran 10 contra una, así que sacando a Bakussaiga, comenzó a deshacerse de los monstruos. Ambos hacían buen equipo en poco tiempo acabaron con todos, a lo que ella guardo su espada.

-"Mierda, que diablos hace él aquí...¿Kami porqué?"-pensaba Kagome mientras sostenía un pedazo de tela que antes era su capa-Quedó destrozada, a Sota no le gustará-susurró para si misma, sin saber que cierto demonio la oía.

-*Sota ¿Quién es ese Sota?*"No lo sé, Yako"*Parece alguien cercano a nuestra hembra*...-su pelea con Yako se vio interrumpida, por el grito de la mujer y el agua.

-¡Mierda tenía que llover!-gritó Kagome.

Ambos corrieron para no mojarse, llegaron a una cueva, en realidad... el youkai no tenía necesidad, pero por alguna razón quería vigilar a la miko.

Una vez que llegaron, caminaron hasta el fondo de la cueva, ella por su parte se sentó y encendió una fogata con algunas ramas que había adentro, para darse calor.

Había mucha tensión en el ambiente, ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban fijamente.

"Esta será una larga noche"

Mientras tanto en el oeste.

-Mierda esta lloviendo y Sesshomaru que no llega-dijo Inuyasha.

-Solo espero que no se haya topado con Kagome-dijo Kikyo.

En ese instante, Irasue entró al despacho donde estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo.

-Hmp, pues yo pienso que están juntos-dijo Irasue.

-Ojalá que no Irasue-dijo Inuyasha.

En la cueva la cosas seguían igual, hasta que Kagome se cansó y dejó de mirar a Sesshomaru.

Metiendo la mano en su Hakama sacó una bolsa, la cual contenía: fruta y uns cuantos de dulces de su época.

El sólo veía como ella comía la fruta, cada mordida que daba y el jugo escurriendo por la comisura de la boca de la joven, que con su rosada lengua trataba de evitar que el jugo de la manzana que comía, escapara de sus rosados y jugosos labios, esos que tantas veces él besó.

Para el youkai el calor en la cueva y el ardor que sentía en sus piernas era insoportable, lo único que deseaba era tumbar a la miko en el suelo, arrancarle la ropa para poder recorrer su cuerpo y luego penetrarla hasta caer rendidos, pero no señor, él no haría eso, no caería tan bajo.

Al terminar la manzana, Kagome sacó una paleta de fresa y comenzó a lamerla, lo que provocó que el youkai que estaba en la cueva con ella, envidiara profundamente a esa paleta.

Ambos siguieron con lo suyo, ella comiendo sus dulces, tratando de ignorar al youkai y él viendo como los degustaba .

"Si, definitivamente, esta sería una noche larga"

Hola niñas espero les haya gustado, me alegran el día con sus comentarios, y sí, ya veremos como le ha ido a Sesshomaru con Kagura.

ADIÓS, SE CUIDAN


	7. Chapter 7

Agradecimientos: a misaosagara, en serio, gracias por ayudarme con mi ortografía.

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 7 : SOLUCIÓN.

La noche larga en la cueva transcurrió, al día siguiente, a lo que la lluvia paró, Kagome logró salir de la cueva.

Camino unos momentos, hasta que se escuchó a Sota llamarla.

-Kagome aquí estas, que bien, me preocupe cuando no llegaste a casa, tardaste un día más en volver-dijo el joven Sota.

Sota, ya tenía veinte años, era todo un hombre, alto, fornido, y se veía genial vestido con un hakama azul y un haori celeste.

El joven Higurashi corrió y abrazó a Kagome, causando los celos de cierto demonio que los miraba.

-*Grrrr..., ese maldito esta con nuestra hembra...mátalo*"No, ella no me interesa, tú, me obligase ayer a quedarme con esa mujer"*sí, pero... mira como sé abrazan*...-sin hacer caso a su bestia, se acercó a ellos.

Kagome dejó de abrazar a su hermano Sota, para voltear a ver al demonio.

-Miko... Rin ya fue al oeste-habló Sesshomaru.

-Sí, Sesshomaru Sama, y si me permite, adiós...vámonos Sota-dijo Kagome comenzando a caminar junto a su hermano.

Sesshomaru también se fue.

Al llegar al oeste, Inuyasha ya lo esperaba en el despacho.

-Hasta que llegas... tu prometida está como loca buscándote-dijo Inuyasha mientras leía unos pergaminos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kagura, la cual al ver a Sesshomaru, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Mi amor llegaste-dijo Kagura abrazando a Sesshomaru.

-Yo mejor me voy-dijo Inuyasha saliendo del despacho.

Kagura se acercó a Sesshomaru y le dio un beso, comenzó a acariciar al youkai, hasta que él rompió el contacto.

-Ahora no, Kagura, no estoy de humor-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Nunca estas de humor, ya no me tocas...y ni siquiera has puesto fecha para nuestro emparejamiento-dijo Kagura.

-No hay prisa somos demonios; además hay problemas, necesito solucionarlos-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagura salió echando humo, estaba enojada, haces meses que el youkai no la toca, y al parecer él no tiene interés por casarse.

Los deberes de esas tierras eran pesados, más aún cuando hay un poder maligno que la está invadiendo, por lo cual, se reunió con Inuyasha, su madre; la miko Kikyo, y sus generales, para poner una solución al problema.

Al terminar la pesada reunión, Sesshomaru fue a su habitación a dormir, no lo necesitaba, claro esta, pero últimamente ha estado estresado, además la solución que dieron, no le agrada a él, pero a su bestia le encanta.

Sorprendentemente, se quedó dormido.

~~~sueño de Sesshomaru~~~

El youkai se encuentra recostado contra un árbol, estaba esperando a una mujer.

-Sesshomaru, hola, lamento tardar tanto, es que Shi...-

No le dio tiempo de hablar, la besó, así sin más, sentía la urgencia de tenerla.

Con violencia, desgarró la ropa de la chica.

Algo de sangre quedó en la piel de ella, la misma que el demonio comenzó a lamer.

Él se degustaba con los gemidos de la chica...y el sabor de su sangre era delicioso.

Acarició cada rincón del cuerpo de Kagome, le gustaba hacerlo por alguna razón, cosa que él no hacía con otras, sólo con la miko en sus brazos.

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente mojada, él comenzó a penatrarla, lentamente, disfrutando del contacto magnífico y placentero.

-Sesshomaru...ahh...

~~~fin del sueño de Sesshomaru~~~

Otra vez ese sueño...no, más bien recuerdo, de una de tantas noches que compartió con la joven miko del futuro.

-"Maldición"*te lo mereces...anda, sí, sufre como yo lo hago, ella es feliz con ese tal Sota, y nosotros tenemos a Kagura... tú, sabes el motivo por el cual no nos hemos casado*"la miko"-discutió el lord con su bestia.

Al día siguiente en la aldea de Kaede.

Kagome, Yukimaru, Sukimaru, Sota y Nahomi, están desayunado, cuando en la aldea se empieza a sentir un poderoso youki.

-Es la abuela Irasue-dijo Sukimaru levantándose.

A los pocos segundos, Irasue entró por la puerta, mientras Sukimaru corrió a abrazarla.

-¡ABUELA!, Qué bueno que vino, mamá acaba de preparar el desayuno, se quedará a comer, ¿Cierto?-preguntó el niño.

-Hmp, claro Sukimaru, además, tengo algunas cosas de que hablar con tu madre-dijo la demoino.

Así la familia pasó un momento muy ameno.

-Bueno, hija nosotros debemos volver al futuro-dijo Nahomi.

-Si mamá, cuídense mucho-dijo Kagome.

Una vez que Yukimaru y Sukimaru salieron a jugar, Kagome e Irasue quedaron solas en la sala.

-Y bien...¿Hablaron de algo?-preguntó Irasue.

-¿Eh?..no Irasue, nosotros no hablamos, solo dormimos en una cueva juntos...sin hacer nada, qué ya sé lo que esta pensando-dijo Kagome.

-Bueno...con razón llegó tan irritado al palacio-dijo Irasue.

-Y bien, de qué quería hablar-dijo Kagome.

-Hay una gran amenaza en el oeste, Sesshomaru no puede con ella, ni los poderes de la miko de Inuyasha pudieron...él vendrá por ti, por eso vine a avisarte-dijo Irasue.

~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~

La reunión era estresante, no llegaban a ningún acuerdo.

-Es un poder maligno Señor, tal vez, necesitáremos la ayuda de una miko-dijo un youkai oso, el cuál era uno de los generales de Sesshomaru.

-Pero Nagasaki san, Lady Kikyo es una miko y muy poderosa por cierto-dijo un youkai pantera, el segundo al mando de los ejércitos.

-Tal vez, una más poderosa nos servirá Yomoiry san, una miko legendaria, una como Kagome Sama-dijo Nagasaki.

-No Kenshi, ella no pisará el oeste-dijo Inuyasha.

-Pero es necesario Inuyasha, ella lo entenderá, no podemos arriesgarnos, hay que traerla, ella es la única que puede con esto-dijo Kikyo

Se pusieron a exponer argumentos, para que Kagome fuera o no a ayudarlos, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo.

KAGOME IRÍA AL OESTE...

Cosa que puso feliz a la bestia de Sesshomaru, la cuál, pensaba en un plan para tener a Kagome en sus brazos; pero que preocupó a Inuyasha, Kikyo e Irasue.

~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~

-No, yo no iré, no puedo-dijo Kagome mientras lloraba.

A ella aún le afectaba verlo, era algo muy doloroso, pero luego pensó en Rin, Inuyasha, Kikyo y los niños gritando por ayuda, vio la sangre correr por las tierras del oeste.

-Iré... yo tengo que ir-dijo Kagome.

Un youki más grande que el de Irasue se sintió, y luego el grito de Sukimaru se oyó.

-¡Mami, ayuda!...señor suelte a mi hermano-gritó Sukimaru.

Ellas salieron de prisa, y vieron como Yukimaru luchaba por soltarse del agarre de ese youkai.

-Miko...-

Hola, aquí vengo con este capítulo... disculpen la falta de drama, no es mi fuerte sin más cuídense.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias misaosagara, por ayudarme con mi fic.

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkai*

-Miko-dijo Sesshomaru, aún sin soltar a Yukimaru.

-¡Suelta al niño!-le gritó Kagome poniéndose en posición de lucha.

-Hmp...veo ...que no perdiste el tiempo...es una bonita familia... dónde esta el afortunado-dijo cínicamente Sesshomaru.

Irasue, la cual miraba todo a una distancia prudente, oyó el comentario de su hijo.

-"Él esta celoso"-pensó Irasue, mientras se acercaba.

Kagome, miro al youkai frente a ella.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Kagome.

-Mamá, ese hombre es...-Irasue salió e interrumpió a Sukimaru.

-Así es, el es su padre...Kagome, ya no podemos esconderlo...y tú, Sesshomaru no tienes modales, has llegado armando un escándalo-dijo Irasue.

"Tus hijos"

"Tus hijos"

"Hijos"

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Sesshomaru, el cual soltó a Yukimaru, quién corrió con su madre.

-Irasue, llévese a los niños-dijo Kagome.

-Mamá no...-dijo Yukimaru

-Yukimaru vamos, mamá sabrá como manejar esto-dijo Sukimaru, jalando a su hermano mayor.

Una vez que los niños entraron a la casa...

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?-dijo Kagome.

-Venía por ti, en el oeste hay problemas, pero que sorpresa, vengo y me enteró que tengo dos hijos-dijo Sesshomaru

-MIS dos hijos-aseguró Kagome.

-Es obvio que también son míos ¡¿porqué me lo ocultaste?!-reclamó Sesshomaru

-¡Ah que querías, que fuera contigo y te dijera!: mira Sesshomaru, mi amor, estoy embarazada de ti, sabes, creo que de dos meses, que opinas si vamos pensando en nombres-dijo sarcásticamente Kagome.

-¡Dos meses! Pudiste decirme...-no terminó de hablar el youkai, porque Kagome lo interrumpió.

-¡QUÉ CREES QUE IBA A HACER ESE DÍA!, pero no, tú no me diste tiempo-le dijo Kagome.

-*Tiene razón, es tu culpa que no sepamos sobre NUESTROS Cachorros*"Cállate Yako"

-Tal vez te hubiera escuchado, ¡si hubieras dicho algo!-reclamó el youkai.

-¿Para que me mataras?, no gracias, ¡tenía que pensar en mis hijos!-le dijo Kagome.

-¿O será, qué no son míos?*Idiota, no lo digas; sabes que fuimos los únicos* -Si te metiste conmigo, pudiste hacerlo con otros-dijo Sesshomaru.

Eso detonó la bomba, Kagome se lanzó a atacar a Sesshomaru. Hasta que Inuyasha salió de la nada y los detuvo.

-SUELTAME INUYASHA, DÉJAME GOLPEARLO, SE LO MERCE, COMO SÉ ATREVE A DUDAR DE MÍ, MALDITO, él no sabe todo lo que pase-dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha y lloraba.

Todos los presentes escucharon la conversación, más los niños, causando en ellos algo de rencor hacia su padre.

-Kagome ya estás mejor, vamos tienes que ir al oeste, te necesito, todos te necesitamos-dijo Inuyasha.

-Iré, solo arreglaré las cosas; quiero soledad, adelántense, Inu lleva a los niños-dijo Kagome.

-Mamá yo no quiero ir con ese tipo-dijo Yukimaru saliendo de la casa y señalando a Sesshomaru con su dedo índice.

-Yukimaru cariño, los problemas de los adultos son de los adultos, él por lástima es tu padre, no debes odiarlo, aunque sea un estúpido-dijo Inuyasha.

Irasue e Inuyasha miraron a Sesshomaru.

-Oye, ¿Dónde están Sango y Miroku?, también los necesitaremos-dijo Inuyasha.

-Vuelven mañana, por eso me quedo, los esperaré-dijo Kagome.

-Bien, vamos, su madre ya habló-dijo Inuyasha

-Bien tío Inu, pero no esperes que vaya junto a ese sujeto-dijo Yukimaru.

-¡Khe! ya sé, tiene cara de culo insufrible-dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, modera tu lenguaje frente a mis hijos-dijo Kagome.

-jajajajajaja-se rió Yukimaru.

-Hmp, andando -dijo Sesshomaru.

Una vez que se fueron, Kagome lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Tonto, tonto, como dice eso, yo di todo de mi, para que él me amara, pero él nunca cambiará...no lo dejaré lastimarme, no más-dijo Kagome.

Con Sesshomaru.

SESSHOMARU POV.

Todo esto es complicado, tengo dos hijos; son míos de eso no hay duda, su olor los delata, aparte son iguales a mi.

Yukimaru me odia y Sukimaru no; él dice que no juzgará a nadie, pero no le gusta como traté a su mamá.

Lo peor es que todos: desde Inuyasha hasta mi madre sabían que tengo dos hijos, y no me dijeron, son mis primogénitos, por lo tanto, mis herederos; necesito su confianza: Sukimaru será fácil de ganar, pero Yukimaru es demasiado orgulloso, un tanto pedante y frío...vaya que sí es mi hijo.

-*Sabes, ¿Tal vez, debes hablar con ellos? *"Eso trató, no es fácil"*sabes, ¿Podríamos ser una familia?*"No, yo no quiero a esa mujer, lo único que nos une son mis herederos"*¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un idiota?, tú la amas*"No"*Ah, no entonces, ¿Porqué te pones celoso de ese Sota? *"grrr, eso es, irrelevante bestia"*Hmp, ¿Tal vez el tal Sota será buen padre?, mejor que tu*

-Grrrrrr, Sota-Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta, que dijo lo último en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa con mi tío?-preguntó Sukimaru.

-"¿Tío?" tu tío-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sí, es el hermano menor de mamá, a veces nos cuida junto a la abuela Nahomi, bueno... cuando mamá esta en una misión de miko-dijo Sukimaru.

-"¿Porqué estoy feliz?"*tenemos una oportunidad* -Hmp, por nada-dijo Sesshomaru.

Yukimaru es muy astuto, y se dio cuenta de lo que su padre pensaba, y decidió molestarlo un poco.

-También ahuyenta a los buitres-dijo Yukimaru ganando la atención de todos.

-¿Volvieron a molestar a tu mamá?-dijo Irasue.

-Si, cada semana iban; más uno: Daite Tsukishiro...-dijo Sukimaru.

-¿El lord del norte?, Yo pensé que solo eran terratenientes, youkai o humanos, algunos monjes, aldeanos, soldados y samuráis-dijo Inuyasha.

-También Yukairy-dijo Irasue.

-¡EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE!(N/A: lo inventé)-gritó Inuyasha.

-Sí casi se la lleva, a no ser porque la abuela Irasue llegó-dijo Sukimaru.

-Es un tipo detestable, pero cada vez molesta más, cuando la abuela lo detuvo fue hace diez días, el ronda mucho a mamá y no me gusta, él es peligroso,-dijo Yukimaru.

-Claro que pude ganarle, yo soy una Inukami, solo un dios le gana a otro dios y soy la única Kami cerca de Kagome-dijo Irasue.

-Explícate-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Tú eres un dios, Inu no Taisho era un dios, por ende: Inuyasha es semi dios, al igual que Yukimaru y Sukimaru, pero ninguno más que yo puede alejar a Yukairy, ya que Kagome no esta marcada ni emparejada con un dios y ella es mi protegida-dijo Irasue.

Y así comenzó el viaje, Yako pensaba en un plan, para tener a su familia ¿Lo lograra?

Hola, aquí el capítulo 8, no olviden el nombre de Yukairy, es alguien importante, en el próximo capítulo veremos una pelea entre Kagura y Kagome.

Y mucho más cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias misaosagara.

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos".

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkai*

CAPÍTULO 9 : EN EL OESTE

Unas horas más de viaje y llegaron al oeste, en la entrada estaban: Nagasaki, Yumoiry, Kagura, Kikyo, Inuyame; Kyame, e Izayame, Rin, Souten y Shippo.

-Mis señores que gusto que hayan vuelto-dijeron los generales.

-Yuki-Kun-dijo Izayame corriendo a abrazar a Yukimaru.

-Suki-Kun -dijo Kyame abrazando a Sukimaru.

Las caras de Kikyo, Rin y Shippo eran de preocupación pura.

-"¿Dónde estará Kagome?,¿Porqué no ha venido?"-pensó Kikyo.

-"Rayos, papá ya sabe que tiene dos hijos con mamá"-pensaba Rin.

-"Mamá, espero que estés bien"-pensó Shippo

Las caras de los guardias eran de confusión, no sabían que su señor tuviera dos cachorros.

-Papá y la tía Kagome no ha venido-dijo Inuyame.

-No Inuyame, ella está ocupada-dijo Inuyasha.

Por otro lado, la cara de Kagura era de terror, mezclado con incredulidad y confusión.

-"Este maldito tiene dos hijos con la puta barata de Kagome, imposible, se suponía que tenía que dejarme preñada a mí, eso complica nuestros planes, pero me encargaré de eliminar a los bastarditos, de eso no hay duda"-pensó Kagura.

Una vez que entraron al Palacio, como ya era tarde, decidieron pasar al comedor a cenar.

Sesshomaru estaba en la cabecera, Kagura a su derecha, a lado de Kagura, Irasue, Rin, Yukimaru; Sukimaru y Shippo, a la izquierda de Sesshomaru, estaba Inuyasha, a lado de él, Kikyo y junto a ella, Inuyame, Kyame, Izayame y Souten.

-Oh pequeños saben qué le pasó a su mami ¿Dónde esta?-preguntó Kagura, con la típica voz melosa, que usan las mujeres lambisconas.

-"Maldita bruja ya va a tratar de hacer algo en contra de Kagome, pero ya verá"-pensó Irasue.

-"Hmp, esta mujer quiere algo, nada más que hable mal de mi madre, ya verá" -Esta ocupada arreglando los últimos detalles para su llegada al oeste-dijo Yukimaru.

-"Así que la muy perra vendrá, mejor, así mató tres pájaros de un tiro"Oh, esperemos no demore mucho, ya que últimamente, ha habido problemas aquí, necesitamos alguien que alimente a los youkai, jajaja, o por lo menos preste de sus servicios a los soldados-se burló Kagura.

Oh gran error, todos menos Sesshomaru y Kagura sabían, que Yukimaru, cuando se trata de su madre pierde los estribos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo el niño con voz ronca, sus ojos quedaron tapados por su flequillo y un aura violeta lo rodeaba.

-Ya sabes, a tu madre le encanta la vida fácil, no me sorprendería que cada noche entrará con un macho diferente a su cabaña, jajajajaja-río Kagura.

Sukimaru se preparó para lo que venía, mientras Irasue y Rin se agachaban.

Un Yukimaru sumamente furioso y con los ojos rojos, saltó de su lugar hacia Kagura, le rasgó con sus garritas el hombro, parte de la cara, y cuando ella trataba de huir, uso un látigo de energía de color negro y la hizo caer a bruces al suelo.

-Nunca me oyes, ¡Nunca! maldita puta, hables mal de mi madre en mi presencia, o te sacaré el corazón y lo haré explotar frente a tus ojos-hablo la bestia interna de Yukimaru, Yui.

-Yui, Yukimaru, modera tu lenguaje, a tu madre no le agradaría oírte hablar así, Yui deja que Yukimaru tenga el control total-ordenó Irasue.

-Grrrrr, te salvaste, pero no habrá dos oportunidades, a la siguiente no dudaré en matarte-dijo Yukimaru.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, su cachorro era sumamente poderoso, tenía uso de habilidades, que muy pocos demonios pueden usar a esa edad, además su bestia era muy fuerte, Kagura no pudo predecir el ataque ...sin duda alguna fue entrenado.

Después de aquel incidente, llegó la hora de dormir.

Al día siguiente en la aldea.

Kagome después de llorar por un rato, fue al futuro y le contó a su familia lo que sucedió, y también fue por suministros.

Ya tenía todo listo, solo esperaba a Miroku, Sango, sus hijos y a Kohaku que habían ido a visitar las tumbas de los exterminadores.

A lo lejos distinguió a Kirara y a Hatchi, una vez que tocaron el suelo, saludo a Sango.

-Kagome chan, hola ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Sango bajando de Kirara.

-Bien... Sango, necesito de tu ayuda-dijo Kagome.

-Oh bueno, soy toda oídos-habló Sango.

-Bueno... vi a Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!... ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!... ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJO?! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ... ¡ANDA!... ¡CUENTA!... ¡CUENTA!-gritó Sango.

-Calma, me ayudó con unos youkai topo que se dirigían al oeste, luego vino y vio a los niños, necesita ayuda, también se llevó a los niños y ya sabe que son sus hijos...-así Kagome le contó todo a Sango.

No perdieron tiempo, he hicieron su equipaje para partir.

En los jardines del oeste, caía la tarde, los niños tuvieron un buen día: Yukimaru estaba durmiendo recargado sobre el tronco de un cerezo que tenía vista a un lago, Sukimaru estaba dormido sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor.

Ambos niños dormidos y relajados, sin pensar de aquella mujer que los quería lastimar.

-Adiós queridos, danza de las...-No terminó de hablar porque una fina, suave y delicada mano la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Kagura?-le dijo la mujer.

La cara de Kagura era de terror puro, la mujer frente a ella sujeto más su mano comenzado a quemarla con su energía.

-Ka..Kagome-tartamudeo Kagura.

Miroku bajo de Hatchi y fue a despertar a los niños, los cuales fueron con el.

-Que suerte que llegamos, si nos hubiéramos tardado más, ellos estarían muertos-habló Sango.

Kagome apretó más la mano de Kagura.

-Te hice una pregunta, responde-dijo Kagome.

-No tengo porque maldita-dijo Kagura alejándose de Kagome.

Kagura lanzó la danza de las cuchillas hacia Kagome, la cuál solo las esquivó.

Kagura iba perdiendo, Kagome era rápida y la atacaba con reiki.

Kagome esquivó unos ataques más de Kagura, llegó hasta ella y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que la bruja de los vientos escupiera sangre.

En esos momentos Sango le tapaba los ojos a las Sakura, Kohaku a Katsura; Miroku a Hiroshi, Hatchi a Yukimaru quien le tapaba los ojos a Sukimaru.

Mientas tanto, en el despacho de Sesshomaru.

-Lo siento papá, pero mamá tenía miedo, por eso no te dijimos de mis hermanos-dijo Rin mientras jugaron sus dedos y miraba al piso.

-Jijiji ...bueno no se enoje Sesshomaru Sama, nosotros lo supimos siempre, si, pero no quisimos decirle, porque mamá no quiso-dijo Shippo.

A Sesshomaru lo rodeaba un aura violeta, estaba furioso, le ocultaron algo muy importante por ocho años.

-Oye no te enojes, Sesshomaru entiende...-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué no me enoje, eh? Ustedes me ocultaron que tenía dos hijos-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Vamos no te hagas el sufrido, no te queda, tú sabías lo que pasa cuando un macho y una hembra se aparean, era obvio que ella quedará preñada-dijo Irasue.

Esa última parte causó un sonrojo en Shippo, Rin y Souten.

-Ese no es el punto, yo tenía derecho a saber, ella me negó el poder estar con mis cachorros -dijo Sesshomaru.

-Tu la ibas a matar si te enterabas-dijo Inuyasha.

-Tu madre tiene razón, no te hagas la víctima, que no lo eres, yo misma sé que tú solo utilizabas a Kagome para satisfacerte, sin importar lo que ella sentía, pero ella es un grandioso ser humano, lo soporto todo por amor, amor que tú no merecías, yo la ayudaba a curar las heridas, yo estuve con ella apoyándola, ese día, ella me pidió que le dijera a todos, yo lo hice ...ella lloró, pero al final, ella volvió a sonreír...aquí la única que ha sufrido es ella, no vengas y te hagas el ofendido-habló Kikyo.

Todos estaban callados, era la primera vez que Kikyo hablaba tanto y con tanto sentimiento, cuando Sesshomaru le iba a responder Jaken entró muy asustado.

-Habla Jaken-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Lady Kagura ...ella...esta, la miko-dijo el sapo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Inuyasha.

-¡KAGOME SAMA LE ESTÁ DANDO UNA TREMENDA PALIZA A LADY KAGURA!-gritó el pobre sapo.

Entonces sintieron el enorme reiki de Kagome, aplastando al minúsculo Youki de Kagura.

-¡Muévete Sesshomaru, o te quedarás sin prometida!-dijo Inuyasha.

Kagura intentaba en vano lastimar a Kagome, Kagura ya estaba cansada, agitada, con la boca sangrando; un ojo levemente morado, su ropa estaba destrozada y llena de tierra.

Por otro lado, Kagome, ni cansada estaba, no tenía la necesidad de tan siquiera usar su espada.

Ágilmente le dio otro puñetazo a Kagura, y cuando iba a darle otro, una mano fría y llena de garras la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces miko?-le dijo el hombre.

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado.

PUBLICIDAD: para los amantes de Harry Potter, les recomiendo un Fic. Recuerden la dirección es sin los espacios.

Mundo Mágico - Nace Una Nueva Amenaza El Renacimiento del Mago Tenebro

m. fanfiction s/ 11411758 /1/


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias misaosagara.

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 10: CHARLA DE RECUERDOS.

Ágilmente le dio otro puñetazo a Kagura, pero cuando iba a darle otro, una mano fría y llena de garras la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces miko?-le dijo el hombre.

Kagura aprovechó la interrupción, para escapar de ahí.

-Defender a mis hijos, ya que su papá estaba tan ocupado, que no se dio cuenta de que su prometida los quería matar-exclamó una furiosa Kagome.

-Entren al palacio-ordenó Sesshomaru.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Hatchi, llevaron a los niños adentro, dejado a Sesshomaru y a Kagome solos.

-*Grrrr, se ve tan linda enojada*"silencio, Yako"-Miko, no puedes venir y entrar así al palacio, me oyes-dijo Sesshomaru, apretando más el agarre en la mano de Kagome.

-¿Qué podía hacer?, Tu mujer los iba a matar, y a traición, hice lo que cualquier madre haría-dijo Kagome.

-*Maldita, ella quiso dañar a nuestros cachorros*"Tienes razón, esta vez, Kagura cruzó los límites"-Miko, tenemos que hablar-dijo Sesshomaru.

Ambos sin saberlo, estaban acercándose, más y más hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros.

-¿De qué habría que hablar youkai?, Hace ocho años, te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, en cuanto a mis hijos; lo que te tengo que decir es que debes ganar su confianza-dijo Kagome.

-De muchas cosas, entre ellos el asunto de: NUESTROS hijos-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Esta bien, hablemos-dijo Kagome, haciendo que Sesshomaru la soltara.

Ambos entraron al palacio y caminaron hasta el despacho del youkai.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos de algo, Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome, mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del Lord del oeste.

-Concuerdo contigo, Miko-dijo Sesshomaru, mientras tomaba asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

Ambos continuaban viendo los ojos del otro, mientras comenzaban a charlar.

-Sé bien a qué he venido, también sé qué hay, cosa que debí decirte, pero no es fácil para mi, espero comprendas-hablo Kagome.

-Si bien ya sabes, para que se requiere de tu presencia en el oeste: Por esa energía demoníaca que está tratando de invadir mis territorios, hay asuntos de una índole más íntima, que tratar ente nosotros-explicó Sesshomaru.

-Lo sé, Sesshomaru, pero comprende, no podía decirte sobre Yukimaru y Sukimaru, no sabía cómo lo tomarías, tú no eres alguien permisivo, temía por la vida de mis bebés-dijo Kagome.

-Ese no era motivo para que me lo ocultaras Miko...yo tenía derecho -reclamó el youkai.

-No crees tú, que yo tenía derecho de ser feliz, tú nunca estuviste interesado en mí; pudiste evitarme el dolor por el que pase-respondió Kagome-Que más da si sabías de mis hijos, tú puedes tener más con tu mujer; yo solo quería ser feliz junto a mi familia-dijo Kagome

-Hmp, si bien yo puedo tener más hijos, ellos son mis primogénitos-"Y lo único que me une a ti" es mi deber tenerlos conmigo, en cuanto a ti, tú pasarías a ser una más del harén-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Lo ves, siempre tan egoísta Sesshomaru, no piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo, ¿Qué tal si yo quiero a alguien que me ame y no solo desee mi cuerpo?-preguntó Kagome

-*Pero yo te amo Miko, siempre lo hice, desde que te vi por primera vez...y lo sigo haciendo* -Hmp, es cierto, yo solo te veía como un juego, una distracción, solo me eras útil para satisfacerme, solo deseaba tu cuerpo -*No es cierto, no digas cosas que no sientes...si no la amaras, tu corazón no latiría como lo hace ahora, no ansiaríamos verla, sentirla ...vamos admítelo, no le digas mentiras* -Pero aún así, yo puedo hacerme responsable por ellos-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome tenía la mirada cubierta por su fleco, Sesshomaru no podía ver su mirada.

-Gracias-dijo Kagome, levantando la mirada y sonriéndole.

-¿Porqué?-inquirió Sesshomaru.

-Por resolver una duda ...un amor no puede ser de una persona...el amor tiene que ser de dos, ambos dando todo de sí, para que la semilla del amor florezca...me siento contenta de saber la verdad, tú desaprovechaste mi amor, si lo que tuvimos en el pasado, no dio para más que para una distracción o un juego, fue por tu culpa y no la mía, ya que yo lo di todo por ti...lo único que salió bueno de todo esto, fueron Yukimaru y Sukimaru-dijo Kagome.

Esas palabras, hicieron que algo en el interior de Sesshomaru se revolviera.

-¿Aún recuerdas como empezó todo esto?-preguntó Kagome.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-respondió Sesshomaru.

~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~

La lucha contra Naraku era extenuante, no daba tregua, todos peleaban unidos, buscando la destrucción del enemigo en común.

Naraku clavó un fragmento de la perla en un árbol, para después huir.

Un viento se empezó a sentir.

Miroku Sango, Rin, Kohaku y Ah-Un, estaban juntos.

Y Kikyo, Inuyasha, Jaken; Shippo, y Kirara estaban en otra parte.

Pero Sesshomaru y Kagome, estaban muy lejos de los dos grupos, no estaban junto a nadie.

Una gran luz se vio en el cielo y el piso comenzó a temblar, los tres grupos quedaron separados.

Rato después, Kagome despertó y se vio rodeada de arbustos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó a si misma Kagome, sin saber que a su lado estaba cierto youkai.

-Naraku nos encerró-respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Kagome se volteó al oír la voz del youkai.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Kagome.

-Hmp- él solo la ignoró.

Kagome se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a Sesshomaru y se sentó.

-No me ignores-le dijo Kagome.

-Hmp, callate miko-le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Me llamó Kagome, no miko y no me callo, necesito salir de aquí-dijo Kagome.

-No hay salida-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome miró más detenidamente al youkai, noto que no traía su armadura y su pecho sangraba.

-¿Estás herido Sesshomaru?-le preguntó Kagome.

-Hmp-la ignoró.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar en algo, déjame ver-dijo Kagome.

Sorprendentemente, el youkai se dejó revisar por Kagome.

Ella retiró el haori de Sesshomaru y examinó la herida que tenía.

Era profunda, su borde era morado y desprendía miasma

-Es el miasma de Naraku...necesito purificarla-dijo Kagome, poniendo las manos en la herida.

Las manos de Kagome comenzaron a emanar una luz azul, Sesshomaru gruño de dolor.

-Calma, tardaré en cerrarla, así que, aguanta-dijo Kagome.

Así pasaron dos horas, la herida ya estaba cerrada.

Kagome, respiraba agitadamente, por la pérdida de energía.

-Ya está-dijo Kagome, para luego caer desmayada, en el pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru la observó fijamente.

-"Miko"-pensó Sesshomaru, mientras agarraba de la cintura a Kagome y tomaba su haori para cubrirla.

Unas horas después, Kagome despertó entre los brazos del señor del oeste.

Levantó la cabeza y se topó, con la imagen de un Sesshomaru aparentemente dormido.

-"Se ve tan hermoso, cuando duerme...pero que tonterías estoy pensando...él nunca miraría dos veces a una humana como yo"-pensó Kagome, mientras seguía viendo a Sesshomaru-"Sólo quisiera seguir viéndolo...porque tuve que..."-sus pensamientos fueron cortados, por la voz de Sesshomaru.

-Acaso vas a quedarte viéndome, miko, levántate...pesas-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome, se puso roja como tomate, al ver como había dormido.

-Sabes, creó que ya sé como salir de aquí, Naraku uso un fragmento para crear este laberinto, y yo ya capté la presencia de ese fragmento, vamos-dijo Kagome, comenzando a caminar.

Sesshomaru solo la siguió.

En el camino, se toparon con youkais, que Sesshomaru se encargaba de destruir.

Así estuvieron, hasta que llegaron al centro del laberinto.

El fragmento estaba en un árbol, Inuyasha y los demás ya estaban ahí.

-¡Kagome!-gritó Inuyasha, mientras corría a abrazarla.

-Ya Inuyasha, estoy bien-dijo Kagome, separándose del híbrido de ropas rojas.

Para sacar el fragmento, Kagome y Kikyo tuvieron que unir sus poderes.

Lograron salir con éxito de ahí.

El tiempo siguió su curso, Sesshomaru y Kagome se topaban casualmente, donde Kagome le dedicaba una sonrisa al youkai y este solo la miraba.

Kagome peleó con Inuyasha, porque el híbrido se acabó todas las provisiones y golpeó a Shippo, después de unos cuantos abajos para Inuyasha, Kagome decidió ir al bosque a leer.

Estaba frente a una cascada, leyendo un libro de misterios, cuando de pronto, sintió la presencia de aquel ser que había cautivado su corazón sin hacer nada.

-Sal de ahí Sesshomaru, sé que estás ahí-dijo Kagome.

De la copa de un árbol saltó Sesshomaru, quedando frente a Kagome.

-No me ocultaba-dijo Sesshomaru, con la voz más ronca.

-¿Cómo a estado Rin?-preguntó Kagome.

Kagome estaba guardando su libro, cuando sintió que Sesshomaru le había saltado encima.

-¿Q...Qué haces?-le dijo Kagome.

Él estaba arriba de ella y la tenía sujetada de las muñecas.

-Algo que tu deseas-dijo Sesshomaru, para luego besarla

Sesshomaru actuaba raro, su voz era más ronca y sus ojos tenían una estrella roja en el centro.

Ahí, vinieron las palabras de Sango a la mente de Kagome.

"Ya casi es temporada de celo de los youkai, hay que vigilar a Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru comenzó a lamer el cuello de Kagome, mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de Kagome

-Ahhh ...Sesshomaru, basta-pidió Kagome.

-No-le respondió Sesshomaru.

Con sus garras, desgarró la camisa y la falda de Kagome, lo mismo le paso a su ropa interior.

Una vez que ella estuvo desnuda, Sesshomaru comenzó a acariciarla.

Él bajó su boca hasta los pechos de Kagome y comenzó a succionarlos fuertemente.

Las manos del youkai se encontraron con la intimidad de Kagome, la cuál acarició.

-Ahhhh, Sesshomaru no, espera yo...ahhhh-gimió Kagome.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella y la observó.

Desnuda, agitada, sonrojarda y excitada.

Rápidamente, se quitó la ropa y posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Kagome.

Besó a Kagome, mientras la penetraba de una sola estocada.

Ella gimió de dolor, le salieron algunas lágrimas y encajó sus uñas en la espalda de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dejó de besarla y la miro a los ojos.

En ese momento, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Entonces, Sesshomaru olió la sangre de Kagome, ahí se dio cuenta de que la chica era virgen.

El trató de salir del interior de Kagome, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Ya pasara, es normal que duela-dijo Kagome.

Pasaron unos momentos y ella movió sus caderas.

Comenzaron con un lento vaivén, de a poco aumentaban el ritmo.

El la penetraba profundamente, causando los gemidos más sonoros en Kagome.

El ritmo se volvió insostenible, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo: ella gritando el nombre de él, mientras el dejaba su esencia en ella.

Terminado el efecto del orgasmo, Sesshomaru salió del interior de Kagome con brusquedad y se cambió, una vez que estaba vestido, se volteó a ver a Kagome, quien seguía en la misma posición.

-Bañate mujer-dijo mientras se iba.

Así sus encuentros comenzaron, hasta llegar a donde están.

~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~

-¿Qué tal si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?, Olvidemos el pasado-dijo Kagome.

-"Nunca podré olvidarlo"-Hmp, ¿Porqué?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No es bueno, que nuestros hijos nos vean peleando siempre, actuemos como adultos, tratemos de ser amigos, después de todo pasaremos tiempo juntos, tenemos que convivir-dijo Kagome.

-*Ella es demasiado buena con nosotros, ni siquiera merecemos su amistad*-Me gustaría, después de todo estarás una temporada aquí-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Bueno, me alegra que todo quedará claro entre nosotros-dijo Kagome, levantándose para salir.

Continuará...

Hola, trate de actualizar lo más rápido posible, en fin aquí estoy y no se preocupen Sesshomaru sufrirá de celopatía crónica, XD, ya verán pronto aparecerán los buitres.

Cuídense.

Los quiero.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias misaosagara.

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 11: REUNIÓN CARDINAL.

Cuando Kagome salió del despacho de Sesshomaru, este mando a llamar a Kagura.

-Sesshito lindo, me llamaste-dijo Kagura entrando al despacho.

Kagura no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

-Me enteré de lo que hiciste, Kagura-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ash, pues la put...-

Kagura no terminó de hablar, porque Sesshomaru le volteó la cara con una cachetada.

-¡Nunca!, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a intentar hacer algo en contra de MI familia...tienes prohibido atentar hacia la miko o mis cachorros-ordenó Sesshomaru.

Kagura tenía la cara desfigurada por el miedo, nunca vio a Sesshomaru tan furioso, ni siquiera en las peleas, cuando perdía el control de su bestia.

-Se...Sesshomaru, déjame explicarte amor...-

A Kagura se le iba el aire, Sesshomaru la tomó del cuello y apretó el agarre.

El podía sentir como la piel de Kagura se perforaba con su veneno, así que, solo la lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación, Kagura rebotó de la pared al suelo.

-Esta es una advertencia, no toleraré tu comportamiento, si vuelves a hacer algo contra mis hijos, te mataré Kagura... y sabes que no juego-dijo Sesshomaru.

Rato después, a la hora de la cena.

Se acomodaron como en la cena anterior, solo que, con leves diferencias, como que Kagome se sentó al lado de Irasue y después de ella estaban Rin, Yukimaru, Sukimaru; Shippo, Kohaku y Hiroshi mientras que del lado izquierdo a lado de Souten, estaban Miroku, Sango y las gemelas.

-Hijo, ¿mañana será la reunión con los Lores cardinales, no?-preguntó Irasue.

-Sí-respondió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha susurró algo en el oído de Kikyo, a lo que ella asintió entonces el hanyou se levantó y fue con Kagome.

-En serio-dijo Kagome, mientras Inuyasha le susurraba en el oído, algo que nadie podía oír.

-¿Entonces, ya sabes que hacer?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sí-respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha regresó a su asiento y Sukimaru habló:

-Mami si vienen los Lores, va a venir tu amigo... Daite Sama-preguntó inocentemente Sukimaru.

Cierto inuyoukai volteó a ver a Kagome, con sus fríos ojos dorados.

-Eh... bueno... Daite San estará ocupado, pero no dudo que pasará a saludarlos-dijo Kagome.

-"Maldito Daite, no debería acercarse tanto a MI miko " *ahora es tuya, ja, mira quién es el celoso* "Cállate Yako" *No me callo, señor, primero dices: ...'si miko solo fuiste un juego para mi'..., no me vengas con eso* "Es mía, aunque no este conmigo, los cachorros son un lazo irrompible, según nuestras leyes, el cortejante de Kagome tiene que..."*Ya lo sé, pero yo no quiero que ella sufra, no más, si ella elige a otro, aunque me duela la dejaré ir* "Yako"-discutió Sesshomaru con su bestia.

Al día siguiente.

Los señores cardinales, algunos jefes de tribus youkai; Miroku, Sango y Kagome estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas de Sesshomaru, solo faltaba el Lord del Norte para comenzar la reunión.

Sesshomaru no estaba feliz, esos buitres rondaban mucho a Kagome, la miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a una hembra.

A Inuyasha, Kikyo, Irasue; Miroku y Sango les causaba gracia la situación de Sesshomaru.

Se podía notar que estaba celoso, además desprendía un aura maligna y su youki estaba muy agitado.

Las puertas se abrieron, dándole paso a un youkai de piel blanca, cabello azul, ojos grises; fornido, alto, vestido con un haori azul y un hakama verde, el hombre ideal (aparentemente), pero no para Kagome.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

Sus grisáceos ojos se posaron en Kagome y una sonrisa medio lujuriosa cruzó por su rostro.

Rápidamente cerró los ojos y corrió hacia Kagome, la cual se había escondido detrás de Sesshomaru.

El Lord del Norte, Daite Tsukishiro, abrazó a Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord del Oeste.

-Kagome, hermosa flor de campo-mientras decía esto, seguía con los ojos cerrados y sus manos bajaron al trasero del Lord Occidental-bella flor, estás más flaca y plana-cuando dijo eso, abrió los ojos y se hizo piedra-¡AHHH SESSHOMARU SAMA... NOOOO, SUCIO, NOOO, SUCIO, COHINO, NOOO, SUCIO, SUCIOOOOOOO!-gritó Daite, espantado, alejándose de Sesshomaru y limpiando sus manos.

Para éstos momentos, varios reían, Inuyasha y Koga(quién como jefe de la tribu de lobos, estaba presente) estaban en el piso, revolcándose de risa.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, ese Daite, perverso, pervertido, pederasta, planeaba hacerle eso a Kagome, no maldito, él no lo dejaría.

-Daite san, ¿Así qué, soy su bella flor de campo?-dijo fríamente Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru Sama, jejejejeje, bueno, no era para usted, sino para la bella flor, que está detrás de usted-dijo Daite.

-Jajaja, Sesshomaru Sama, no le prestes atención, él es igual de perverso que Miroku-dijo Sango.

-Oye...-dijo un ofendido Miroku.

Después del pequeño accidente, comenzaron con la reunión, se proponían varias opciones para hacer frente al poder maligno de procedencia dudosa, que no sólo amenazaba con destruir el oeste, sino todo Japón.

Había varias opciones, pero la que ganó: fue que hicieran un viaje de reconocimiento.

Después de la reunión, como es costumbre, hicieron una lucha amistosa entre los presentes.

Irasue Vs Kagura, obviamente ganó Irasue.

Sesshomaru Vs Daite, cabe decir que, Sesshomaru dejó molido al Lord del Norte.

Inuyasha Vs Koga, en el cual ganó Inuyasha.

Kagome Vs Kikyo, Kagome ganó.

Sango Vs Yoshua(un youkai Tigre, Lord del Sur,de cabello naranja y ojos negros). El ganador fue Yoshua.

Miroku Vs Aniki(un youkai kitsune, Lord del Este, de cabello rojo y ojos azules) ganó Aniki.

Ayame no peleó, porque está embarazada.

Después, vino la segunda ronda.

Aniki Vs Sesshomaru, por supuesto Aniki perdió.

Kagome Vs Irasue, Kagome venció a la Inu-Kami.

Inuyasha Vs Yoshua, ganó Inuyasha.

Luego, Kagome Vs Inuyasha, para humillación de Inuyasha, le venció Kagome.

Al final, sería la lucha de Kagome Vs Sesshomaru.

En un lugar, en lo profundo del inframundo. En un castillo enorme y lujoso, se encontraba el Dios de la muerte.

-Más te vale traérmela, no te reviví, para que solo te la pases destruyéndolo todo-dijo el dios.

-Si Yukairy Sama, me encargaré de traerle a esa mujer-dijo un pelinegro.

-No me falles Naraku o te regresare a dónde estabas-dijo Yukairy.

-Si señor-dijo Naraku, desapareciendo.

Continuará...

Hola lectoras y lectores, aquí esta el capítulo, el que viene estará uffff, Sesshomaru y Kagome pelearán.

Nadie esperaba lo que hizo Daite, pero quería agregar comedia.

Cuídense.

Los quiero.

Tambien quiero abisarles de un one shot que subi se. Llama ELLA


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Gracias, misaosagara por ayudarme a corregir la historia.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 12

Todos los presentes esperaban a la gran batalla, el poder de Kagome era inmenso, atrayente, varios youkai estaban reunidos esperando a que comenzará: la gran lucha del Señor del Oeste y la gran miko Kagome.

Estaban en medio de la arena, ambos mirándose fijamente. Los dos liberaron al máximo sus energías. Todos en el palacio y sus alrededores sintieron el gran poder.

Un enorme y poderoso youki y un no menos poderoso y abrumador reiki se alzaban imponentes. Extrañamente, las energías contrarias no parecían repelerse, mas bien, parecían abrazarse, como si se dieran un saludo amigable.

Así la lucha comenzó.

Kagome comenzó con el primer golpe, ambos utilizaban katanas comunes, Kurossaiga y Bakussaiga eran muy peligrosas para el enfrentamiento "amistoso".

Ambos demostraban: gran fuerza, agilidad y elegancia en sus ataques, los presentes estaban con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Hmp, puedo ver que haz mejorado tus habilidades... miko-comentó Sesshomaru.

-Gracias, supongo, usted tampoco lo hace tan mal-le respondió Kagome.

La mejor batalla del día, tanto los lores como sirvientes estaban impresionados. Ella, una miko humana, podía enfrentarse a el gran Sesshomaru, un poderoso Daiyoukai.

La lucha se volvía más cerrada, tanto Kagome, como Sesshomaru estaban heridos, con las respiraciones agitadas y la adrenalina a todo lo que daba.

Ambos de extremo a extremo corriendo, listos para atacar, el choque de katanas causó una explosión, que ocasionó que las armas se pulverizaran. Sesshomaru continuó el ataque formando un látigo venenoso, y comenzó a atacarla; ella sólo esquivaba los latigazos, hasta que con su reiki formó un látigo igual al de Sesshomaru.

La batalla ahora era con látigos, Sesshomaru aprovechó una distracción de Kagome para tumbarla al suelo, justo cuando se preparaba para atacar, una gran explosión seguida de un youki extremadamente corrupto se vieron en el horizonte.

-Miko, dejaremos la batalla...hay asuntos más importantes-dijo Sesshomaru mientras la ayudaba a levantar.

-Yukimaru, Sukimaru quédense con Rin y no salgan del castillo-dijo Kagome.

A toda velocidad, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha; Irasue, Miroku y Sango se dirigieron hacia el centro del poder maligno.

Al llegar vieron a un ser vestido de negro, que usaba una máscara plateada que ocultaba su rostro y junto a él había dos grandes onis.

-¡Fhe! ¿Quién eres maldito?-dijo Inuyasha mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga.

Aquel ser no respondió y mandó a los onis a pelear con los otros, mientras, él saltando fue directamente por Kagome, la cual alcanzó a esquivar el golpe.

Pero aquel ser no se cansaba, trataba por todos los medios atrapar a Kagome.

Sesshomaru le ayudaba a Kagome, pero aún así ese extraño la quería para él. Pero con la combinación de un rayo de reiki y un rayo de youki provenientes de Kurossaiga y Bakussaiga, lo desintegrarón.

Al desaparecer aquel ser, los gigantescos onis, también desaparecieron.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó un cansado Inuyasha.

-Es el nuevo enemigo...el que quiere destruir Japón-dijo Kikyo.

-Esa fuerza maligna, era abrumadora y muy corrupta-dijo Miroku.

-Pero ¿Porqué está haciendo esto?-comentó Sango.

-Esto es preocupante..., no se dieron cuenta-dijo de pronto Irasue.

-¿De qué Irasue san?-preguntó Kagome.

Irasue quedó, unos segundos, pensativa, pero al final respondió:

-Te estaba buscando a ti, los demonios eran solo una distracción para nosotros-declaró la Inu-Kami.

Eso hizo pensar a todos el porque, pero a Sesshomaru lo hizo enojar enormemente.

-"Ese maldito, buscaba a mi Kagome" *Eso parece, no permitiré que le haga daño* "Claro que no, bestia, a ella no le pasará nada...primero, pasarán sobre mi cadáver"-le aseguró Sesshomaru a Yako-Hmp, como sea, volvamos al palacio-ordenó Sesshomaru.

Una vez en el palacio.

Kagome corrió para abrazar a sus hijos, mas el señor del Norte pensó que ella lo iba a abrazar.

Kagome corrió y abrazó a los niños, dejando a Daite, con los brazos abiertos.

-Mi bella flor ¿Porqué?-resopló Daite.

Yukimaru y Sukimaru, quienes abrazaban a su madre, le sacaron la lengua a Daite burlándose de él, claro está, sin que su mamá los viera, pero los demás si lo hicieron, lo que causó una sonrisa en los presentes.

Pero Kagura al ver a Sesshomaru, corrió hacia él y trato de besarlo, mas él la rechazó.

-Basta Kagura...¡Miko!-habló Sesshomaru.

-Si, Sesshomaru Sama-respondió Kagome, separándose de sus hijos.

-Acompáñeme a mi despacho, ahora-ordenó.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirlo.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos se sentaron a cada lado del escritorio de Sesshomaru, quedando cara a cara.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué quieres saber?-le preguntó Kagome.

-Iré sin rodeos, tú sabes quién podría estar tan obsesionado contigo, como para atacar el Oeste-comentó Sesshomaru.

-Solo hay uno, ese es sin duda alguna: Yukairy-le respondió Kagome.

En alguna parte en el inframundo.

Un joven y guapo hombre de piel blanca, cabello dorado como el sol y ojos de un hermoso color jade estaba viendo con atención un lago de sangre.

En el lago, se proyectaba la imagen de una miko, de cabello azabache y ojos café, que estaba hablando en un despacho, con un youkai de cabello plateado y fríos ojos dorados.

~~~Proyección del lago~~~~

Sesshomaru tomó entre sus manos, la pequeña y delicada mano de Kagome.

Y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-No permitiré que te lastimen, miko-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru- susurró, una sorprendida Kagome.

-Shhhh...no digas nada, aquí en el Oeste estarás segura y ningún mal caerá sobre ti, dios o no, caerá sin vida antes de poner una mano sobre ti-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome miró directamente a Sesshomaru a los ojos.

Sus miradas encontradas, decían más que mil palabras, también decían lo que ambos niegan... pero sus corazones sienten.

-Yo te protegeré...lo juro-declaró Sesshomaru.

~Fin de la proyección del lago~

-Mmmm, pequeña y dulce miko que tonta eres, no importa si te protegen los mismísimos Amateratsu o Tsukuyomi, yo iré por ti-hablaba el joven.

De pronto, se volteó a escuchar las noticias de su lacayo.

-Yukairy Sama, el intento de hoy no rindió frutos, los perros estaban muy cerca de mi objetivo-dijo Naranku.

-Entiendo yo tampoco pude con ellos, porque aún estoy débil por el sello que me puso Amateratsu, pero la quiero Naraku, sino lo haces, pagarás con tu vida-dijo Yukairy.

-Si, Yukairy Sama "Después de todo, ella no será suya, porque esa miko deliciosa me pertenece" cumpliré con lo que me pidió-dijo Naraku.

Al día siguiente, en el palacio del Oeste.

Hace poco que los otros lores se fueron, pero Yukimaru, Sukimaru, Rin; Jaken, Kagome y Sesshomaru también estaban por salir, ya que a Inuyasha le pareció una brillante idea, que hicieran un viaje de búsqueda familiar, ellos buscarían la energía maligna primero y luego de unos días, volverían por los demás.

-Inuyasha, chicos deséenos suerte-dijo Kagome.

-Andando-ordenó Sesshomaru.

Así Yukimaru, Sukimaru, Rin; Jaken, Kagome y Sesshomaru, junto a Ah-Un partieron en su viaje.

Continuará...

Hola, a que no se esperaban eso, en fin, gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir, trato de actualizar rápido, pero eso depende de el tiempo que misaosagara, mi beta reader, y yo tengamos.

En fin, todo es en pro de mejorar, ya que ella me ayuda mucho con mi ortografía(al menos, ya se entienden mis fics).

Y otro motivo sería, la escuela, ya que pronto entraré, así que lamento las futuras demoras.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:"Viaje familiar parte I".

Los quiere saipu-san.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Gracias, misaosagara por ayudarme a corregir la historia.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 13: VIAJE FAMILIAR PARTE I

A los tres días de haber partido...

-Okaa Saaaaan-gritó Shippo, que venía corriendo.

Shippo al principio no quizo ir, alegando que quería entrenar con Inuyasha, pero por algún motivo... se arrepintió.

-Shippo hermano, sí viniste-gritó Sukimaru, que fue corriendo a abrazar a Shippo.

-Sí-le respondió Shippo, mientras lo ponía en sus hombros.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, hijo?-preguntó Kagome.

-Es que Souten regresó a su casa, Rin está aquí y... Kagura me estaba molestando-le susurró en el oído a su madre, pero ignorando el buen oído del youkai.

-Descansaremos aquí-dijo Sesshomaru, mientras se sentaba en las raíces un árbol.

-Jaken san vamos a jugar -dijo Sukimaru.

-Sí, vamos a perseguir a Jaken-dijo Yukimaru.

Así Yukimaru, Sukimaru, Rin y Shippo se pusieron a perseguir al pobre sapo.

-Se ven tan felices-susurró Kagome.

-Hmp...miko-habló Sesshomaru.

-Sí, Sesshomaru-respondió Kagome.

-Perdón...por todo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Eso ya no importa, ya fue pasado-dijo Kagome sonriéndole al youkai.

Esa sonrisa conmovió a Sesshomaru, que tanto deseaba cambiar el pasado, pero como dijo ella ya fue pasado.

-Sabes, si hace nueve años cuando te conocí, alguien me hubiera dicho que estaríamos en esta situación me hubiera reído-dijo Kagome.

-Hmp tal vez, "Pero... yo" *Al fin te das cuenta* "Si Yako, tuve que dejar pasar ocho años, para darme cuenta que la amo" *¡Díselo! tal vez tengamos una esperanza, volveremos a estar juntos y todos seremos una familia, como debió de ser desde el comienzo* "No puedo, tengo miedo"-discutía Sesshomaru con Yako.

-"Rayos, soy una tonta, como puedo seguir amándolo, pero no puedo estar con él, lo único que me queda es apoyarlo y seguir con mi vida"-pensó Kagome.

Los niños hace mucho que habían dejado de jugar con Jaken, (a quién dejaron inconsciente) y espiaban la charla de sus padres.

-Ahhh, esos dos son muy testarudos-suspiró Rin.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Shippo.

-Mmm, ¡ya sé!, y si les ayudamos, ambos se quieren, tal vez solo necesiten un empujón-dijo Sukimaru.

-Es buena idea...,pero quisiera que papá sufra un poco-dijo Yukimaru.

-Sí, que sufra un poquito-dijo Rin.

-¡¿Rin?!-exclamaron sorprendidos Shippo, Yukimaru y Sukimaru.

-¡¿Qué?!, Se lo merece-dijo Rin.

-Bien, este es el plan...-dijo Yukimaru.

Así los niños se pusieron a maquinar su plan para "ayudar" a Sesshomaru.

-Mamá tengo hambre-dijo Sukimaru saliendo de los arbustos.

Kagome quedó pensando por unos minutos.

-Cerca de aquí hay un río, ahí podré ir a pescar-dijo Kagome.

-Vayamos, yo te podría ayudar-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! pescado ¡qué rico!-dijo emocionado Sukimaru.

Rato después, Sesshomaru se arrepintió de haber ido con Kagome.

Se le caía la baba, esa mujer lo volvería loco, estaba con una ropa muy reveladora, (traje de baño) que solo cubría lo necesario.

Pero él también le daba un momento difícil a Kagome.

El solo estaba con su hakama puesta no llevaba nada más, se podía admirar el torso desnudo del youkai, se veía tan... "apetecible".

-Bien, hay que sacar un gran pez-dijo Kagome.

-Hmp, el se emociona mucho, solo son peces-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ah no, Sukimaru ama comer mariscos, desde pescado, almejas, pulpo; calamar, camarón, cangrejo y una gran variedad de ellos-dijo Kagome.

Ambos se arrojaron al fondo del río y comenzaron a nadar, al llegar al fondo, vieron un pez gigante (como los que pesca goku).

Sesshomaru se acercó sigilosamente al pez y lo golpeó dejándolo noqueado.

Al salir del agua, Kagome resbaló con la cola del pez y casi cae, de no ser por que Sesshomaru la sostuvo a tiempo.

Ambos quedaron muy cerca.

El la sujetaba de la cintura y ella se agarraba de los hombros de Sesshomaru, se miraban fijamente.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus rostros estaban a milímetros de tocarse, solo faltaba poco, a no ser que...

-¡PESCADO, PESCADO SIII!-gritó Sukimaru, saliendo de unos arbustos.

Sesshomaru y Kagome inmediatamente se separaron.

Detrás de Sukimaru, venían Rin, Shippo y Yukimaru.

-"haz arruinado el momento Suki"-pensaron los tres menores.

-Mamá, yo nunca vi un pez tan grande...se ve suculento-dijo Sukimaru, abrazando las piernas de su mamá.

-Sí amor-dijo Kagome, acariciando la cabeza de Sukimaru.

-Vamos mamá, hay que cocinar el pez-dijo Sukimaru, jalando a su mamá.

-¿Dónde está Jaken?-preguntó Kagome.

-Inconsciente en el campamento-respondió Yukimaru.

Sesshomaru cargó el enorme pez hasta el campamento y Kagome se encargó de cocinarlo.

Mientras Kagome cocinaba, los niños y Sesshomaru fueron a buscar frutas.

-Hn, yo quería ayudar a mamá-dijo Sukimaru, mientras era arrastrado por Yukimaru.

-Sí como no, tu querías quedarte para devorar el gran pez-dijo Yukimaru-Oye padre, cuánto falta-dijo Yukimaru.

Sesshomaru se detuvo.

-llegamos "Se siente raro ser llamado padre" *Cierto, pero se siente bien* "Y pensar que solo llevo cinco días como padre...y ya puedo asegurar, que protegeré a mi familia"*Hay que romper el compromiso con Kagura y volver con nuestra Kagome y pedirle perdón, de rodillas si es necesario* "Tal vez, todo a su tiempo" *Sí, pero esta soledad me está matando*-Hmp, hay que bajar la fruta-dijo Sesshomaru.

Habían árboles de durazno, manzana y ciruelos.

-Mira Yukimaru, es un árbol de manzana-dijo Sukimaru.

A Yukimaru, se le iluminaron los ojos, al ver las jugosas manzanas colgando del árbol.

-Papá lo que pasa es que Yuki kun es fan de las cosas dulces, pero le encanta comer manzanas-explicó Rin.

Cargados con mucha fruta (más manzanas), llegaron al campamento, Jaken ya había despertado y estaba alimentando a Ah-Un.

-Amo bonito que bien que regresó-dijo Jaken.

Y así la familia, siguió con su día.

En una parte de los bosques del Oeste.

Kagura estaba en el bosque, desquitando su furia con los demonios que habían en el, hasta que una mano detuvo su abanico.

Se volteó, con la clara intención de matar a aquel ser, pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

¡Ahí! Frente a ella estaba Naraku, ese ser que ella tanto despreciaba y temía.

Temblando y con los ojos llorosos Kagura habló:

-Na...Na...¡NARAKU!-gritó Kagura.

-¿No estas feliz de verme, querida Kagura? -preguntó cínicamente el hanyou malvado.

Kagura quería moverse, solo que no pudo, segundos después, sintió como le arrancaban algo.

-Espero lo hayas disfrutado, porque no lo tendrás de vuelta-habló Naraku, mientras sostenía el corazón de Kagura en sus manos.

-Maldito...-dijo Kagura.

-Si claro, pero soy tu dueño, así que Kagura tendrás que ayudarme-dijo Naraku.

-¿A qué?-preguntó Kagura.

-A conseguir apoderarme de Kagome ...-

Continuará.

Hola, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.

Cuídense.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Gracias, misaosagara por ayudarme a corregir la historia. Aclaraciones:

CAPÍTULO 14: VIAJE FAMILIAR PARTE II.

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

-A conseguir... apoderarme de Kagome -dijo Naraku.

Hasta ahí aguanto Kagura.

-¡PERO, ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE VEN A ESA PUTA?!-gritó Kagura.

-Algo que nadie tendrá, ella es única, te lo advierto, Kagura, la quiero en una pieza, si tiene un sólo rasguño... te mataré-dijo Naraku, mientras desaparecia en una nube de miasma.

En la noche, en el campamento de Sesshomaru.

Ya todos dormían, Kagome en medio de Yukimaru y Sukimaru.

A Yukimaru lo abrazaba Rin y a Sukimaru, Shippo. Se veían muy tiernos así.

-Amo bonito, ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo Jaken.

-Mejor que nunca, Jaken-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Me alegró amo "La miko causó ese cambio, hace ocho años también se le veía pleno y feliz(a su manera, claro está, no lo demostró nunca ), pero luego un día decayó y se volvió más frío, se le miraba melancólico, él no ama a la bruja del viento... Él ama a Kagome"- amo Sesshomaru, yo lo ayudaré, a conquistar a la miko-dijo Jaken.

Ante ese comentario, Sesshomaru se descolocó un poco, pero volvió a su pose serena.

-¿Tan obvio es?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Bueno... no tanto, solo alguien,como yo, que lo conoce, puede ver eso(Si aja)-dijo Jaken.

Al día siguiente...

Continuaban su viaje tranquilamente, cuando de la nada, comenzaron a salir onis de la tierra y a lanzar fuego por su boca, atacando a todos.

-¡Jaken, llévate a los niños!-ordenó Kagome.

-Sí,...ya oyeron, vamos mocosos-dijo Jaken, subiendo en Ah-Un con Yukimaru Sukimaru y Rin.

-Yo les ayudaré mamá-dijo Shippo, poniéndose en posición de combate, mientras de sus manos salía el fuego de mágico de zorro.

La batalla comenzó, pero tan concentrados estaban, que no notaron la presencia que trataba de herir a Sesshomaru.

Kagome dando vuelta mientras degollaba a un oni, vio como otro quería atravesar a Sesshomaru con una lanza.

Sin pensarlo, se atravesó entre Sesshomaru y el ataque.

Para cuando Sesshomaru reaccionó, vio como aquel monstruo hería a Kagome.

Una furia asesina invadió a Sesshomaru , el y Yako hablaron al unísono.

-Kitsune ...llévate a Kagome de aquí-hablaron con voz ronca, Sesshomaru y su bestia.

Shippo solo obedeció sin decir palabra y tomó a Kagome, la cual respiraba con dificultad.

Una vez que Shippo y Kagome estuvieron lejos, la furia contenida en Sesshomaru explotó.

Con los ojos totalmente rojos, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar grandes cantidades de youki y tomando su forma original(el perro blanco), comenzó a destrozar a todos los onis.

Los destrozaba con sus garras y también los despedazaba con sus enormes fauces.

Era un espectáculo sangriento y dejaría a cualquiera perturbado, por suerte estaba solo, los niños y Kagome no podían ver eso.

Para cuando terminó de destrozar el último oni, el inmaculado pelaje blanco de Yako(la forma original de Sesshomaru) estaba cubierto de sangre y de partes de los monstruos.

Volvió a su forma humanoide y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la presencia de su familia.

Al llegar, vio que Kagome ya estaba bien y le sonría.

-Miko, ¿Estás bien?-habló Sesshomaru.

-Claro.. no era nada, hiciste un revuelo por eso, fue solo un rasguño lo cure con mi reiki, no era de impo...-Kagome no terminó de hablar, porque Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

-Como que no era de importancia, ¡No puedo perderte, no sé que haría!..."Mierda, ¿lo dije o lo pensé?" *Lo dijiste amigo*-Sesshomaru cortó su frase, al saber lo que dijo.

Kagome tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, al oír esas palabras.

-"Acaso él dijo eso, yo le importo" Sesshomaru...-susurró Kagome.

-Si no sé que haría, como podría... derrotar a Yukairy "Si eso"*Baka* si tú eres la carnada y aún tengo cosas que saber sobre los cachorros *¿En serio?*-habló Sesshomaru.

Todos, menos Sesshomaru y Kagome, cayeron al suelo(estilo anime).

-"¡Oh por dios!... acaba de arruinar su oportunidad"-pensaron todos, menos Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Claro "Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" lo comprendo-dijo Kagome.

-Como sea, sigamos el camino, aún nos queda investigar en la región noreste-dijo Sesshomaru

Así ese extraño grupo familiar partió, una vez más, hacia la fuente de la maldad.

Mientras tanto, en un obscuro lugar del inframundo.

-¡ERES UN INEPTO, NARAKU...SI ALGO LE PASA A MI KAGOME, TE MATARÉ Y HARÉ SUFRIR TU ALMA EN LO MÁS RECÓNDITO DEL INFIERNO-gritó un furioso Yukairy, mientras azotaba a Naraku con un látigo.

Naraku solo podía emitir quejidos de dolor, ese látigo dolía mucho(era casi tan fuerte, como el que usaba Sesshomaru).

-Basta, amo Yukairy, ella no sufrió daños mayores...créeme-pidió Naraku.

-Bien, como sea, a la próxima trata de no lastimarle...o te mataré-advirtió Yukairy.

-Sí amo...-dijo Naraku.

Mientras tanto, en una parte del reino celestial en el cielo, dónde solo los dioses pueden entrar.

Sentada en un gran trono, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, piel blanca, labios rojos y ojos naranja, estaba mirando un espejo que tenía en su mano, mientras derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

-Amaterasu...no deberías llorar por cosas que no han pasado-dijo un hermoso hombre de cabello blanco(no plateado), piel blanca y ojos negros.

-Tsukuyomi, no digas tonterías para seres como nosotros, el tiempo es irrelevante, puede ser hoy o mañana para los mortales, pero será al momento para nosotros-habló la diosa del sol mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Si, lo dice alguien que se metió con un humano y produjo una mestiza-reclamó el dios

-No metas ni a Masato, ni a ella en esto o déjame decir, que por tu culpa y la de Yukairy, mi Masato murió y mi pequeña quedó sola, con una mujer que no es su madre "pero la cuida, como si fuera suya" y no conmigo-reclamó Amaterasu con furia.

-Solo, no intervengas en cosas de mortales-dijo el dios de la luna, saliendo de el lugar dejando a Amaterasu con su dolor.

La gran diosa del sol, Amaterasu, estaba en el piso del gran salón, llorando como una niña pequeña.

-Mi pequeña sufrirás mucho, espero puedas sobrellevarlo...Kagome...-

Continuará...

Espero les guste, pronto sus dudas se aclararán.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola se que no tengo perdon de dios por tardar tanto pero es que acabo de entrar a la prepa y con todas las clases no me da tiempo gracias por su apoyo las o los quiero sin mas

Gracias misaosagara, por ayudarme.

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los Youkai*

CAPÍTULO 15 : LA DECISIÓN DE TSUKUYOMI.

-Mi pequeña, sufrirás mucho, espero puedas sobrellevarlo...Kagome... mi niña-susurró Amaterasu.

Ella seguía llorando, hasta que sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos, abrazándola, dándole consuelo.

-Ya, no llores Amaterasu, debes ser fuerte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-dijo un apuesto hombre de cabellera azabache con reflejos plateados, piel blanca y ojos color grises.

Con la cara bañada en lágrimas y temblando Amaterasu, miro los ojos del hombre.

-Hermano, Susano woo...mi pequeña, mi Kagome está en peligro y no puedo hacer nada, Tsukuyomi convenció a Kami Sama para que me encerrara aquí, no puedo salir y mi bebé puede morir... Yukairy siempre la deseo, por eso hice que Masato se la llevará lejos-dijo Amaterasu, abrazando más fuerte al dios de la tormenta.

-Tú no podrás ir, pero yo iré ...a protegerla en tu nombre-dijo Susano woo.

-Gracias, pero no debe saber que yo soy su madre...me oyes-dijo Amaterasu.

-Sí, ya te oí-dijo Susano Woo.

En el mundo de los mortales...

La tarde va cayendo y con ella, la noche, nuestro peculiar grupo ha llegado a una aldea de youkais, donde fueron bien recibidos.

-Sesshomaru Sama, a que debo su vista-dijo un youkai de cabello castaño y ojos rojos(un youkai oso).

-Kató, la familia de este Sesshomaru y este, pasará la noche en su castillo-ordenó Sesshomaru.

-Claro mi señor...pase-dijo el youkai.

-Hmp...-solo eso respondió Sesshomaru.

La verdad estaba muy molesto, esos youkai la miraban mucho, hasta se les caía la baba, no dudaba en que iban a intentar hacerle algo.

-La miko dormirá conmigo, Kató-dijo Sesshomaru.

Ante eso, la felicidad de Kató se esfumó.

-Sí señor-habló Kató

Una vez que cenaron, todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Rin con Yukimaru y Sukimaru. Shippo y Jaken. Y por último Kagome con Sesshomaru.

-¿Porqué dormiremos juntos?-cuestionó Kagome.

-Por que esos demonios te harían algo en la noche, pero si quieres ser violada toda la noche, sal de aquí *Idiota como dices eso* y ve a otra parte -declaró Sesshomaru.

-Eh...mejor me quedo aquí, más vale malo conocido, que bueno por conocer-dijo Kagome acostándose en el futón.

-Hmp...*Es cierto, más vale malo conocido, que bueno por conocer*"Silencio Yako"-discutió con Yako, mientras se recostaba contra la pared.

Ya un poco entrada la noche, Sesshomaru que «dormía» abrió los ojos y vio como Kagome dormía.

-"Nunca lo sabrá" *pillo* "calla, tu bien que quieres"-habló Sesshomaru con su bestia.

Mientras se quitaba la armadura y la estola, caminó hacia Kagome y se recostó junto a ella.

La tomó de la cintura, la acomodó en su pecho y comenzó a olfatear su cuello.

-*Mmm, huele tan bien* "sí" *como algo que siempre me gustaría saborear*-mientras él y su bestia pensaban.

-Sesshomaru...no me dejes...te amo-susurró Kagome dormida, mientras se daba vuelta.

Esas declaraciones, dejaron sorprendido a Sesshomaru.

-"¿Qué dijo?" *Nos ama* "...¿estará soñando conmigo?"-pensó Sesshomaru.

Así pasó la noche con ella, hasta que vio que despertaba, se separó de ella y volvió al rincón.

-¿Nani?...ahhhh...buenos días-dijo una somnolienta Kagome.

-Levántate miko-ordenó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, ya voy, ya voy...sal de aquí-dijo Kagome.

-¿Por?-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Porque me voy a cambiar de ropa-le dijo Kagome.

-No importa, no es algo que no haya visto ya, no entiendo el alboroto*Mala elección de palabras, amigo* "Eso creó" ¿Miko?-habló Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estaba viendo a Kagome, hasta que recibió el golpe de la almohada en su cara.

-¡IDIOTA SAL DE AQUÍ, YA! -le gritó Kagome.

Después de eso, la mañana se pasó bien, entre miradas de deseo hacia Kagome por parte de los sirvientes y miradas de odio de parte de Sesshomaru, hacia los que miraban con deseo a Kagome.

-Fue un honor tenerlos aquí, más a usted, Kagome Sama-dijo Kató, besando la mano de Kagome.

Solo un persistente gruñido se oía en el lugar, hasta que se fueron.

-Ya vamos a la última región, chicos, luego pasaremos por los demás-dijo Kagome.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se oyó una voz en aire que decía:

-"Al fin te encuentro, Kagome Higurashi"-

Sesshomaru y Kagome, prepararon sus armas para pelear.

Un rayo atravesó el bosque y de el salió, un apuesto hombre de cabello negro con reflejos plateados, piel blanca y ojos grises.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Kagome.

-Grrr, el es...-Sesshomaru, no terminó de decir porque el hombre lo interrumpió

-Calla, perro...yo soy Susano Woo, el dios de las tormentas-dijo el hombre mientras le daba un golpe a Sesshomaru.

Susano Woo y Sesshomaru se pusieron a pelear, la pelea estaba pareja, pero estaban hiriéndose mucho y causando destrozos.

-¡YA BASTA!...-gritó una enojada Kagome, elevando su reiki.

Ambos, dios y youkai, miraron con terror a la mujer, que con su energía espiritual los inmovilizaba.

-Ya no peleen, tontos, podrían lastimar a alguien-les dijo Kagome.

El reiki de Kagome, era como una fuerte soga, que les limitaba la respiración y también los cansaba mucho y los paralizaba.

-"Maldición...tiene mucho poder, para ser una híbrido ...no puedo liberarme"-pensó Susano Woo.

-"Rayos, ella aumentó su poder, más de la cuenta"*Sí es muy poderosa*-pensaron Yako y Sesshomaru.

Los dos pensaban lo mismo: esa mujer era muy poderosa, pero que otros secretos escondidos tenía.

En el inframundo.

En el Castillo de los Lamentos (como era conocido el Castillo de el dios de muerte) Yukairy, destrozaba todo a su paso.

-Maldito Susano Woo-dijo Yukairy matando a un demonio infernal.

-Tanto alboroto por esa híbrido-dijo Tsukuyomi-Yo solo te di la noticia, quiero que te deshagas de ella, Amaterasu no puede tener lazos con los mortales-dijo el dios.

Yukairy se puso a reír como loco, mientras aplaudía.

-Vaya, se nota que estas ardido, porque Amaterasu te cambió por un humano-se burló Yukairy.

-Cállate, ella era mi prometida, Susano Woo, como su hermano y mi amigo nos apoyaba...pero todo cambió, cuando fuimos al mundo mortal y se metió con ese humano-dijo Tsukuyomi, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Sí, ya no llores, tú por algún motivo, eres el único que nunca quisiste conocer a la hija de Amaterasu, a mi Kagome, pero mira ella es tan... no sé, que me enloquece-dijo Yukairy mostrando a Kagome en el lago de fuego.

Tsukuyomi la vio...

Piel blanca, cabello azabache con reflejos azules, ojos chocolates; buena y bien proporcionada figura, labios rojos, era muy hermosa.

-Kagome "Yukairy tiene razón, es muy hermosa, pero porque siento como si esto estuviera mal, acaso debo cuidarla"-pensó Tsukuyomi.

Pero el nombre de esa mujer, lo hizo recordar algo.

~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~

Tsukuyomi caminaba por el bosque del mundo del futuro, le gustaba esa época, en especial, los humanos, eran curiosos, le llamaban la atención, pero los odiaba mucho.

Cuando camino más al fondo, vio a una niña de humana, de no más de ocho años, que estaba llorando.

Se acercó y la vio, total los humanos no lo verían, si el no lo deseaba.

-¿Señor, ud quién es?-le pregunto la niña.

Su curiosidad ganó, los humanos no lo veían, pero esa niña sí, entonces le habló.

-Niña, que haces aquí sola-le dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Me perdí en un viaje escolar-dijo mientras se secaba sus ojitos chocolates con sus manitas.

El la vio y algo que no sentía hace mucho por los humanos lo asaltó ...la compasión.

Esa niña despertaba su instinto de protección, por algún motivo desconocido.

-Niña ven, te llevaré-le dijo Tsukuyomi.

La niña, lo miro confundida y con temor.

-Ven, no te dañaré-le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

La niña le sonrió.

-Gracias señor, pero me caí y no puedo caminar, estoy can...-la niña no terminó de hablar porque Tsukuyomi la cargó y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias... ¿señor?-dijo la niña.

-Tsukuyomi -le respondió.

-Yomi Kun, mi nombre es Kagome-le dijo la niña.

Rato después, él la dejó en un lugar donde la encontró su maestra y se fue.

~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~

Tsukuyomi abrió los ojos, esa niña era muy especial para él, el siguió cuidándola, pero después de siete años no la encontró de nuevo, no podía permitir que Yukairy la lastimara, ya que él la apreciaba mucho.

-Olvídalo, no te ayudaré y no te le acerques a Kagome, porque te mataré, acabo de recordar lo que ella es para mí, aparte de lo que siento hacia su madre, Kagome es muy importante para mí, ya que es el único ser que despertó mi lado bueno-fijo Tsukuyomi.

-¿Acaso me dices, que la quieres para ti?-le preguntó Yukairy.

-No, no es amor carnal, sino fraterno"tengo que liberar a Amaterasu y pedirle perdón, por algún motivo, Kagome me importa mucho" como si ella fuera mi familia y en cierta forma lo es, no la toques.. ..¡QUE YO LA VOY A PROTEGER! -dijo Tsukuyomi, mientras desaparecía.

-Maldito, me importa un carajo si vas a protegerla, ya verás Tsukuyomi la voy a tener para mí-dijo el dios.

Continuará...

¿Qué tal eh? ¿Merezco un review?

Tsukuyomi quiere mucho a Kagome, no se preocupen no es un pretendiente, sino imaginen... Sesshomaru tendrá que matar a muchos, en fin, Tsukuyomi siente por Kagome un cariño especial, ternura, por así decirlo, él la cuido hasta que ella cumplió los 15 años, pero ya no digo más, hasta la próxima.

Los quiere.

saipu-san


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Gracias, misaosagara por ayudarme a corregir la historia.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais* ^^Conversaciones telepáticas^^

CAPÍTULO 16: UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE

La soga de reiki sobre sus cuellos era muy fuerte ni el dios ni el youkai podían liberarse.

-K...Kag...ome-susurró Sesshomaru, intentando buscar el vital oxígeno.

-B...ba..bas...¡Basta!-le dijo Susano Woo.

Kagome los liberó y ambos cayeron de rodillas al piso buscando aire.

-Espero que se comporten... Cambiando de tema, Susano Woo Sama, ¿Qué asuntos le traen al mundo mortal?-le preguntó.

Susano Woo se levantó, camino hasta Kagome y poniéndose de rodillas tomó la mano de Kagome, adonde depositó un beso en sus nudillos.

-Mi Lady lo que me trae aquí, a este mundo... es Yukairy, él ha causado mucho daño, nuestro deber es detenerlo-dijo Susano Woo poniéndose de pie.

Todo ese intercambio, lo miraba Sesshomaru.

-"Grrrr, maldito dios de quinta es un estúpido, grrrr, pero porque se le acerca tanto, no la toques... grrrr" *Wow, tres gruñidos en tan poco tiempo, rompiste el récord. Ves que te cuesta ser más afectivo* "solo puedo serlo en mi mente"-discutía Sesshomaru con su bestia.

También el comportamiento de Sesshomaru, lo observaban los niños.

-"Hn, papá es medio idiota, si bien sabe ocultar su expresión, su aura lo delata, se nota que está celoso"-pensó Yukimaru.

-"Fmp, Será baboso, sino actúa pronto tendremos nuevo papá en algún tiempo, aunque lo dudo, mamá y papá tienen sus auras conectadas, en profunda armonía... son el uno para el otro"-pensó Sukimaru.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-pidió Kagome.

-Bien-dijo Sesshomaru.

Ambos caminaron hacia unos arbustos y comenzaron a hablar.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué tal si Susano Woo Sama viajará con nosotros?-preguntó Kagome.

El aura de Sesshomaru parecía llenarse de energía maligna, hasta se podían ver rayos a su alrededor.

-¡NO! Ese tipo no viajará con nosotros-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome puso ojitos de cachorro apaleado, juntó su manos y pestañeo varias veces.

-Anda sí, él es un dios, nos será de ayuda en derrotar a Yukairy, anda... ¡Siiiiiii! -dijo Kagome.

-Hmp "Si me mira así, estoy derrotado"*Sí, con esa mirada pondría a todo el mundo a sus pies*- Está bien-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Gracias Sesshomaru-le dijo Kagome.

Una vez que decidieron, que Susano Woo iría con ellos, regresaron con los demás.

-Bien, Susano Woo Sama, usted sí irá con nosotros-dijo Kagome

-Gracias mi Lady, será un honor ir en compañía de tan bella dama-dijo Susano Woo( él es igual a Miroku...pero no pervertido, al menos con Kagome) tomando la mano de Kagome.

-Grrrr, andando, entre más pronto recorramos esta región, más pronto iremos por los otros-dijo Sesshomaru, quien pasaba disimuladamente entre Kagome y Susano Woo (Sarcasmo no).

-"Celopata"-pensó Susano Woo.

Al cabo de algunas horas, anocheció y el grupo paró para dormir.

~~~~~~~~=/SxK/=~~~~~~~

Las traviesas manos de Kagome recorrían el torso desnudo de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, te deseo tanto-dijo Kagome besándolo.

Ella descendió en sus besos y comenzó a lamer la clavícula del youkai.

Ella se separó y lo miro.

-¡Oye estúpido perro despierta!-Dijo Kagome.

Todo cambio, ahora era Susano Woo, quien estaba arriba de él

-¡Nooooooooo!-gritó Sesshomaru.

~~~~~~~~=/SxK/=~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru despertaba muy asustado, su sueño se había transformado en pesadilla.

-"Solo fue un sueño"-pensó Sesshomaru, mientras despertaba de su pesadilla.

-Oye perro, silencio, trató de dormir-dijo Susano Woo.

-Grrrrrr, maldito dios de quinta-gruño Sesshomaru

-Una cosita más, bestia, deberías tomar un baño con agua fría...ya que, tienes un problemita entre las piernas-río Susano Woo, señalando la entrepierna de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bajo la mirada y vio su «nada pequeña» erección.

-Maldito-murmuró el youkai levantándose y corriendo hacia el lago más cercano.

-"Sé, que soy malo, pero se lo merece"-pensó Susano Woo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Susano Woo escuchó la voz de Amaterasu en su cabeza.

^^-Susano Woo-dijo Amaterasu.

-Hola hermanita-dijo Susano Woo.

-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó la diosa.

-Mmm, bien, ya estoy viajando con ellos-respondió el.

-Sí ya lo vi, has torturado al pobre youkai-dijo Amaterasu- Si bien, ha actuado mal, él merece una oportunidad -dijo la diosa del sol.

-¡Ash!, ya Amaterasu, no lo torturaré... tanto -dijo el dios.

-Bien, infórmame todo, ¿sí?, adiós -se despidió Amaterasu^^

Al abrir los ojos, Susano Woo tenía enfrente a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Ya volviste, perro-dijo el dios.

-No me cambies el tema, no sé que te traes, eh, pero te advierto, no le causarás daño a la miko-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ya Sesshomaru, no te deberían importar mis intenciones con Kagome...-

-Al contrario, ella no merece más daño-lo interrumpió Sesshomaru.

-No me digas que hacer, aquí, yo soy más importante, tú eres un Inuyoukai Kami, pero tu nivel es más bajo que el mío, así que, no puedes juzgarme u ordenarme nada, eres un dios de bajo nivel-se burló Susano Woo.

Pero todos sabemos que, a Sesshomaru no le gusta que se burlen de él. Un enojado Sesshomaru tomó por el cuello a Susano woo.

-Sí bien, como dices, yo soy un dios menor en poder te superó por mucho, si quisiera, te mataría ahora mismo-le dijo mientras lo lanzaba contra un árbol.

Al día siguiente...

-Señor Susano Woo ¿Porqué su cuello sangra y su cabello está lleno de ramas?-preguntó Sukimaru.

-Nada pequeño, un PERRO salvaje me atacó en la madrugada, cuando salí a pasear-dijo Susano Woo.

-Ah bien-dijo Sukimaru.

Luego pararon en un claro a descansar y almorzar algo.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Podrías ir a cazar algo para el almuerzo?-dijo Kagome.

Antes de que Sesshomaru contestará, Susano Woo se adelantó.

-Yo iré por algo-dijo Susano Woo.

-Lo acompaño. señor -dijo Shippo.

-Bien, vamos-Afirmó Susano Woo.

La paz ha durado unos días, pero siempre hay que estar alerta...

Continuará...

Se ciudan.

Att: saipu-san.


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Gracias, misaosagara por ayudarme a corregir la historia.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos" *Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais* ^^Conversaciones telepáticas^^

CAPÍTULO 17: EL ENGAÑO DE AMATERASU

Tsukuyomi estaba al lado de Amaterasu, ella estaba recostada sobre su hombro.

-¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-No lo hice, porque desde el comienzo, Yui me advirtió que ella sufriría, traté de que tuviera una mejor vida al lado de Masato, mi gran amigo-dijo Amaterasu.

-Sabes que hice cosas muy malas por eso, si me lo hubieses dicho, ambos la hubiéramos protegido-dijo el dios.

-Lo sé, pero tenía tanto miedo cuando supe que ella venía en camino, fui con Yui para saber de su futuro, pero me asusté-dijo Amaterasu.

~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~

Una hermosa y radiante mujer de cabello dorado, ojos naranja, piel blanca y labios carmesí, estaba saltando de felicidad hacia una mujer de cabello azul y ojos morados.

-Yui san, Yui San, hola-saludo la mujer de cabello dorado.

-Ohayou Amaterasu San, parece que estas más alegre de lo usual, ¿pero qué la trae por aquí -saludo Yui.

-Yui San, yo estoy tan feliz, no puedo esperar a que Tsukuyomi llegué-dijo Amaterasu.

Yui río, jamás había visto así de feliz a Amaterasu.

-A qué se debe tanta felicidad, Amaterasu San-dijo Yui.

Amaterasu tomó una de las manos de Yui y la puso sobre su vientre, Yui pudo sentir una pequeña y algo débil energía... eso significaba.

-Amaterasu San, ¿acaso usted está...?-su frase se vio interrumpida por la misma diosa del sol.

-Síí Yui San, por lo mismo quiero que veas el futuro de mi bebé, todos los dioses podemos, pero tus predicciones nunca fallan-dijo Amaterasu.

-Bien-dijo Yui creando una especie de nube frente a ella.

En la nube se veía a una hermosa niña de cabello azabache con destellos azules, llorando en el palacio del Reino Celestial, el cual parecía el infierno, ya que estaba rodeado de cadáveres y mucha sangre.

Amaterasu puso sus manos sobre su boca para suprimir un sollozo.

Una figura se le estaba acercando a la niña, ambas diosas notaron quien era la figura, un hombre bien parecido, de cabello rubio y ojos color jade, que sonreía con perversidad y se le acercaba a la niña diciendo:

"Ya ves, pequeña estrella, nada pudo salvarte ni tus patéticos padres, ahora serás mía"

Amaterasu no aguantó más, así que Yui deshizo la nube y trató de hablar.

-Amaterasu, el futuro es incie...-se vio interrumpida por Amaterasu.

-No Yui, sí se queda aquí ese será su futuro, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, eres la diosa del futuro, será mejor que nadie sepa de su existencia, la dejaré lejos... donde él no pueda encontrarla-dijo Amaterasu mientras salía corriendo.

Así que no pudo escuchar las palabras de Yui.

-Amaterasu, el futuro es incierto, nada se puede saber, pero ten presente que sea cual sea el camino de tu hija, aquel guerrero la guiará a la luz-susurró Yui al viento.

~~~~~~~=/SxK/=~~~~~~~

Amaterasu iba corriendo hasta que chocó con alguien.

-Gomennasai...¡Tsukuyomi!-exclamó Amaterasu.

-Amaterasu, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Nada, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la diosa.

-Vine por ti, Susano Woo y yo queremos ir al mundo humano a divertirnos un poco, pero es en una época más adelante que el sengoku, como en quinientos años, ¿no quieres venir?-le sugirió el dios.

-"Perfecto, en ese tiempo conozco a alguien que espero me ayudé" Bien, ¿qué esperamos?-dijo Amaterasu.

Al llegar al mundo humano, Amaterasu se separó de Tsukuyomi y Susano Woo, alegando que quería explorar sola el lugar.

Caminando fue a un templo, que era en honor a ella, la diosa del sol.

En la entrada se veía a un hombre de cabello negro cenizo algo largo, piel blanca y ojos grises, que estaba vestido con un traje de monje, el cual la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Masato-lo llamó Amaterasu.

-Amaterasu-respondió el hombre.

-Masato yo...-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, Yusui me lo dejó en claro, no quería verme cerca de ti, para que Amaterasu la gran diosa del sol, hija del gran dios de la luz, viene a mí, un humilde monje-dijo Masato.

-Necesitó ayuda-dijo Amaterasu.

-Fue lo mismo que te dije, Amaterasu, yo te amaba, pero no, fue preferible dejarme aquí, olvidaste todo lo que vivimos y me tiraste a la basura, total solo soy un estúpido humano-declaró Masato.

-Masato, yo también sentía algo por ti y fue muy bonito, pero Tsukuyomi me cautivó, no era justo jugar con los dos-dijo Amaterasu.

Al decir eso, los hermosos ojos naranja de Amaterasu comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, las cuales Masato limpió.

-Te entiendo Amaterasu, ya no tengo rencor hacía ti, ya que, yo mismo después conocí a una buena y hermosa mujer, la cual me ayudó y ahora es mi esposa-dijo Masato.

-Me alegro por ti, merecías una mujer mejor-dijo Amaterasu.

Ambos se sentaron en las escaleras del templo y comenzaron a charlar sobre el problema de Amaterasu

A Masato se le formó un nudo en la garganta, el futuro de esa pequeña era muy negro, así que decidió ayudar a la mujer que una vez amo.

-Está bien-dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo y se subía arriba de ella (Era parte del engaño).

En ese instante se oyó una voz.

-Amaterasu ¿cómo pudiste, me traicionaste con este humano?-dijo Tsukuyomi.

Susano Woo estaba callado, él sabía de los sentimientos de su hermana hacia Tsukuyomi y también los que tuvo hacia ese humano, así que solo sería un espectador.

-Sí pude Tsukuyomi, yo no te amo-dijo Amaterasu, cada palabra le dolía, ella amaba a Tsukuyomi, pero daría todo por salvar a su hija y si tenía que renunciar a ella y a Tsukuyomi lo haría, su hija estaría a salvo en el mundo humano.

-Y no es todo, está esperando un hijo mío-dijo Masato. A él también le dolía, al fin y al cabo, ella era una mujer que amo mucho en el pasado, no era justo que sufriera, por eso estaba ayudándole.

El corazón de Tsukuyomi no soporto eso, así que se fue diciendo lo siguiente:

-Te entiendo Amaterasu, no pude conquistar tu corazón, todo lo que vivimos; cuando te entregaste a mi, era pensando en ese humano, veo que nunca lo olvidaste...bien... te dejo libre-dijo Tsukuyomi desapareciendo, al igual que la luna.

Una vez que Tsukuyomi se fuera, Amaterasu cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar.

-Amaterasu, ya pasó, resiste-dijo Masato mientras abrazaba a Amaterasu.

-Me pueden decir, ¿qué pasa aquí?, Amaterasu, yo sé que no amas a este hombre-dijo Susano Woo.

Amaterasu no podía hablar, así que Masato le contó todo lo que pasaba.

Susano Woo lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hermana, entendía todo, si él estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

-Calma, todo saldrá bien, anda, vamos al Reino Celestial-dijo Susano Woo.

-Susano Woo, no, yo me quedaré aquí, hasta que mi hija nazca-dijo Amaterasu.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se oyó la voz de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color almendra.

-Nahomi -susurró Masato.

Susano Woo le explicó parte de las cosas a Nahomi, la cual entendió bien todo.

Nueve meses después...

^^-Tsukuyomi, la hija de Amaterasu está por nacer, deberías venir-dijo Susano Woo.

-No me interesa ver a esa traidora y a su híbrida-fue lo único que respondió Tsukuyomi.^^

-"Qué tonto es"-pensó el dios mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana, la cual estaba terminando la labor de parto.

Después de un rato, se oyó, en todo el templo, el llanto de una bebé.

-Amaterasu San, aquí está la bebé, pero no entiendo como pude tener el cabello negro, si sus padres no lo tienen-dijo Nahomi dándole a la bebe a Amaterasu.

-Pues esta hermosa bebé, es la copia del padre de Tsukuyomi-dijo Susano Woo.

-Sí, es tan hermosa, mi querida Kagome Chan-dijo Amaterasu.

-Amaterasu...es hora de irnos, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Susano Woo.

Amaterasu abrazo más fuerte a Kagome y con lágrimas en los ojos, se la dio a Nahomi.

-Por favor cuídala mucho, yo sé que Yukairy tratará de hacerle daño y Tsukuyomi es alguien muy vengativo, con los que lo lastiman, también le hará daño, porque no sabe que es su hija, por favor, cuídala mucho...te lo ruego-dijo Amaterasu.

-No dudes que ella estará protegida, primero pasarán por mi cuerpo sin vida, antes que alguien le haga daño-dijo Nahomi.

Unas horas después, Amaterasu y Susano Woo ya no estaban en el mundo humano.

~~~~~Fin flash back~~~~~

-Ahora comprendo todo, como no supe que ella era mi hija-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Los engaños no son muy buenos, pero la única salida era eso-dijo Amaterasu.

-Ella... ¿es una híbrida, no?-preguntó el dios.

-En cierta forma sí, pero es una dios híbrida entre luz y oscuridad, se supone que, ella es el equilibrio entre ambas fuerzas-dijo Amaterasu.

-Pero su poder supera por mucho, a los poderes de Yusui (el dios de la luz, padre de Amaterasu, Susano woo y otros dioses, mejor conocidos como la familia de la luz) y Kusui (el dios de la oscuridad padre de Tsukuyomi, Yukairy y otros dioses) no debería ser capaz de sobrepasarlos, ya que los poderes tendrían que anularse cuando trate de usarlos, su poder debería ser menor que el mío-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Eso es un misterio-dijo Amaterasu.

-Tal vez, yo pueda ayudar con eso-dijo una voz a espalda de los dioses.

-¡Yui San!-exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

~~~~~~~=/SxK/=~~~~~~~

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, todos comían en paz, menos cierto dios y cierto Inuyoukai que se lanzaban miradas de muerte.

-Ya no soporto más esta tensión, que este par no pueda ser capaz de llevarse bien-susurró Shippo en el oído de Rin.

-Es que Sesshomaru, outo san, cree que él es su competencia en el amor-susurró Rin.

Ante esa declaración, Susano Woo y Sesshomaru voltearon a ver a Rin y a Shippo con una mirada reprobatoria.

-"Ay papá, ¿qué no puedes dejar en paz a ese señor?"-pensó Sukimaru.

-"Estos dos parecen perros(literalmente)y gatos"-pensó Yukimaru.

-Ya por favor, ambos tuvieron la culpa-dijo Kagome.

~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~

-Sesshomaru, ¿podrías ir a cazar algo para el almuerzo?-dijo Kagome.

Antes de que Sesshomaru contestará, Susano Woo se adelantó.

-Yo iré por algo-dijo Susano Woo.

-Lo acompaño señor -dijo Shippo.

-Bien, vamos-Afirmó Susano Woo.

-Yo también iré, les vendrá bien un poco de ayuda-dijo Sesshomaru.

Así los tres partieron.

-Bien, iré a buscar leña-dijo Kagome.

-Rin nee chan y nosotros buscaremos frutas-dijo Sukimaru.

-Bien, pero que Jaken y Ah Un los acompañen-dijo Kagome.

-Hai-respondieron los tres mientras jalaban a Jaken.

Unos 10 minutos después llegaron los niños, habían traído muchas moras, mangos y plátanos.

Kagome estaba poniendo una olla con agua en la fogata, mientras Yukimaru y Rin comían plátanos.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que de lo profundo del bosque salió una araña gigante.

-¿Tú eres Kagome?, serás mía-dijo la araña y detrás de ella llegó un ejército de youkais.

Mientras con Sesshomaru.

Habían cazado entre los tres un gran jabalí, así que decidieron llevarlo al campamento, una vez que estuviera sin tripas y piel.

Pero apenas habían quitado la piel del animal y estaban empezando a cortarle el estómago, cuando sintieron el peligro.

Sesshomaru se levantó y corrío a toda velocidad, con Shippo y Susano Woo detrás de el.

Llegando al lugar donde Kagome estaba peleando, pisó una cáscara de plátano y cayó sobre Susano Woo, que traía al jabalí sin piel, así que ambos cayeron sobre las frutas.

Resultado: un dios y un Inuyoukai llenos de sangre, tripas de jabalí y frutas.

Ahora Shippo y Kagome peleaban contra los monstruos, mientras Rin y los niños estaban en un campo de energía.

Susano Woo y Sesshomaru se levantaron y derrotaron con ayuda de Kagome a los monstruos.

-Outo San, tienes un plátano en la cabeza-señaló Sukimaru.

Sesshomaru sacó de su cabello, el cual estaba manchado con sangre, tripas y un poco de plátano.

-¿Me lo das?-preguntó Sukimaru.

~~~~~Fin flash back~~~~~

-Ya niños, no me hagan recordar ese horrible suceso... que por cierto, ¡fue culpa de ese perro!-dijo Susano Woo señalando a Sesshomaru.

-¡Hey!, yo también soy un perro-dijo Yukimaru.

~~~~~~~=/SxK/=~~~~~~~

En el palacio del Oeste, las cosas eran diferentes.

Inuyasha estaba en el despacho de Sesshomaru, revisando la correspondencia, debido a la ausencia de su hermano.

Ahora se podía ver a un pobre Inuyasha rodeado de pergaminos abiertos a medio leer y escribiendo otros, el general de Sesshomaru lo estaba auxiliando.

-Mi lord, aquí está la correspondencia que le mando el terrateniente de la casa Kushima-dijo el general.

-¡Kenshi!, ya estoy nadando en pergaminos y vienes a traer más-se quejó Inuyasha, el cual estaba leyendo un pergamino mientras escribía otro.

-Si, pero mi lord, este es importante, dice que se ha visto a un hombre de cabello negro ondulado, ojos rojos llenos de maldad y una araña en su espalda, merodeando por sus tierras-dijo el general Kenshi.

Al oír araña en su espalda Inuyasha cayó al piso, ya que lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue:

"Naraku"

-Espero Sesshomaru y Kagome vengan pronto...ellos deben saber esto-dijo Inuyasha.

Continuará.

¡Hola!, a que no esperaban eso, ¡Ja! soy sorprendente (Ok no), se me cuidan mis niñas o si hay algún hombre leyendo esto, también se cuida.

Los quiere. saipu-san.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, sé que no tengo perdón de dios, pero he pasado por cosas difíciles, y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, espero que sigan leyendo el fic y que les guste la continuación.

Gracias misaosagara, por tu ayuda.

Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos".

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkai*

^^Conversaciones telepáticas^^

CAPÍTULO 18:SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ

==========SxK========= ° YUKIMARU POV °

Ahora vamos rumbo a el palacio de mi "Padre", aunque sé que es mi padre y de cierto modo nos cuida, aún no me acostumbró a decirle así, pero lo admito no es tan malo.

========Flash back========

Era un día común y corriente, después de pelear contra unos monstruos, a los cuales mamá les pateo el trasero, nuestro padre, Sukimaru y yo fuimos a buscar algo para el almuerzo.

-Tengan cuidado, por estos rumbos hay demonios muy territoriales-nos dijo nuestro padre.

-Sí papá-le respondió Sukimaru.

En cambio yo, solo asentí con la cabeza y pronuncie un "Hn".

Llevábamos muchas frutas, pero olía a cerezas cerca y no me iría sin un par, ya que esas son las frutas favoritas de mi mamá.

Alejándome un poco de mi hermano y mi padre, fui al árbol y comencé a trepar.

Estaba cerca de las cerezas, pero sentí un golpe en mi brazo.

Era un demonio que me atacó, con la guardia baja no tenía mucho tiempo, ya estaba por impactarme contra el suelo, cerré los ojos y me preparé para el golpe, pero nada pasó, en cambio sentí como unos brazos, casi igual de cálidos y reconfortantes como los de mi mamá, me atraparon y luego me pusieron en el suelo, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a ese demonio muerto, y la cara estoica de mi padre, que me miraba.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello-Andando, no hay que preocupar a su madre-nos dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba.

-Vamos Yuki-me dijo Sukimaru mientras me jalaba.

======Fin flash back======

Sé que para mi edad actuó como un adulto, los youkai se supone que maduramos rápido, pero cuando tenía cinco años humanos decidí ayudar a mi mamá en lo que pueda y cuidar de mi hermano, él es demasiado inocente y confiado, se supone que somos como gemelos, pero ambos somos muy diferentes.

Ahora hemos llegado a el Palacio, la verdad es que me dejó anonadado la primera vez que lo vi, era tan imponente.

En la entrada estaba mi tío Inuyasha, mi tía Kikyo; mi tío Miroku, mi tía Sango y esa mujer Kagura.

Ella no me cae bien, no es de fiar, si de ella se trata hay que cuidar nuestras espaldas.

-Hola pequeño ¿cómo estás precioso?-dijo esa mujer, mientras abrazaba a Sukimaru-¡Oh! y el otro Príncipe querido, Yukimaru ¿Cómo estás amor?-me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Kagura, suéltalos ya-ordenó mi madre

Me sentí asqueado en ese momento, esa mujer tenía un aura tan maligna y llena de envidia y más, al ver a mi madre bajar de la espalda de mi padre.

-¡Oh!, ¿Quién es él?-dijo mirando al señor Susano Woo- ¿Acaso te conseguiste un macho? Kagome querida-dijo esa mujer mirando, pero el gruñido de mi padre la calló.

-Yo soy Susano Woo, mujer irrespetuosa...ves perro, educa a tu mujer-dijo el señor Susano Woo.

Mis tíos y esa mujer abrieron la boca al oír el nombre de Susano Woo, tal vez no mentía y sí era un dios,"porque la verdad, pensaba que estaba loco".

-U...un...dios-murmuró la tía Sango.

-Susano Woo Sama, señor es un placer tenerlo aquí-dijo el tío Miroku.

Tío Inuyasha y tía Kikyo estaban sorprendidos.

Pero la cara de esa mujer, era tan sorprendentemente graciosa, tenía los ojos saltones y la boca abierta, toda una obra de terror.

-Bueno... como sea, Sesshomaru, Kagome vamos al despacho, tenemos algo muy urgente de lo que hay que hablar-les dijo mi tío Inuyasha, que se veía preocupado.

-Esta bien, niños vayan a jugar con Inuyame, Izame, Kyame y los demás, nosotros tenemos asuntos que tratar-dijo mi mamá.

Ellos se fueron. Mis primos, Sukimaru y yo fuimos a la biblioteca del palacio de mi padre.

Me he puesto a pensar, que no he podido explorar este lugar, tal vez más tarde entre todos vayamos a pasear.

-Oye Yuki kun, Suki kun ¿cómo les fue en su viaje?-nos preguntó Kyame.

Antes de que yo contestará, Inuyame intervino.

-De seguro fue genial, la tía Kagome es muy poderosa, su energía se siente a kilómetros de aquí, apuesto a que la vieron en acción-dijo Inuyame, mientras hacía una pose rara, y apuntaba a la nada con su espada de madera.

-Los hombres y sus peleas, ¿qué no saben pensar en nada mejor?-dijo Sakura, mientras jalaba suavemente una de las orejas de Inuyame.

-Ya deberías saber que son así-dijo Katsura.

-Es que luchar es divertido-dijo Sukimaru.

Vaya hasta a mi me sorprendió, quién diría que mi pequeño hermano estuviera interesado en luchar y yo siempre que lo vi tan pasivo, bueno... excepto cuando ESO sucedía.

-No puedo esperar para salir a buscar a ese señor malo-dijo Izayame dando un brinco en el aire.

-¿A qué te refieres Izayame?-le preguntamos todos.

-Miren síganme-nos dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca

Todos la seguimos, aunque todos, menos Sukimaru y yo sabían a donde nos dirigimos.

Camino hasta que se detuvo frente a unas puertas, seguramente, las del despacho de mi padre, ahí estaban mi mamá, mi padre, mis tíos, mi abuela Irasue y el señor Susano Woo que seguro. hablarían de algo importante, así que decidimos escuchar.

-...Lo sé, que le vamos a hacer, al parecer Naraku ha vuelto-dijo oí decir a mi tía Kikyo.

-Tal vez hay una solución, y todo sea un error-dijo la tía Sango.

-Pero él está muerto, no puede volver, yo misma lo purifique hace ocho años-oí decir a mi madre.

-Puede darse la posibilidad de que lo hayan revivido-respondió mi abuela.

-Hmp, sea como sea, no permitiré que una escoria como Naraku ande rondando mis tierras-se oyó la estoica y fría voz de mi padre.

-Lo mejor será mantener la calma y no arriesgar a los niños-oí decir a mi tío Inuyasha.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Planean dejarnos aqui?, eso será aburrido, pero ¿tal vez pueda hacer algo desde aquí?

° FIN YUKIMARU POV °

En el despacho de Sesshomaru, la discusión seguía.

-¿Pero dejarlos aquí no sería más peligroso?-dijo Miroku cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero es más riesgoso llevarlos, ya que van tras Kagome, no contra los niños-dijo Irasue.

-Bueno, Irasue Sama tiene razón, lo mejor será dejarlos aquí, con alguien de confianza-dijo Sango.

-Hmp, ¿qué opinas de esto?-preguntó Sesshomaru a Kagome.

-hum, no lo sé, tal vez cabe la posibilidad de que sea Naraku, o puede que no, pero de algo estoy segura Sesshomaru, si alguien revivió a Naraku, fue Yukairy, él necesita a alguien que conozca nuestras formas de pelear-explicó Kagome.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°SxK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La discusión en el despacho de Sesshomaru llegó a un acuerdo, tenían que parar a Yukairy, varias partes de Japón estaban siendo atacadas por Youkais y criaturas del inframundo.

Sesshomaru iba entrando a su habitación, había citado ahí a Kagome para hablar a solas, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella y también terminar con Kagura.

Al entrar vio algo que no le gustó...

Una Kagura vestida con una yukata muy sexy, a los pies de su cama, mirándolo con una mirada perversa.

-Sesshomaru, querido ven a jugar un rato conmigo, me siento solita-dijo la bruja de los vientos saltando hacia Sesshomaru.

Kagura saltó, dando como resultado que se enganchara con sus piernas a la cintura de nuestro buen Lord Sesshomaru, mientras lo sujetaba del cuello.

En ese momento, Kagome iba entrando, vio la escena y su cuerpo hirvió en celos.

-"¡UUUUUYYYYYY!, que descaro de esos dos y yo de tonta por creer que él había cambiado en el tiempo que pasó con nosotros" Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?-preguntó Kagome, a la vez que contenía sus ganas de despellejar a Kagura.

Kagura se preparó para hablar, pero Sesshomaru la aventó al suelo de una manera muy brusca

-No miko, Kagura y yo no hacíamos nada-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sí... ajá "Eso no te lo cree ni tu abuela"-pensó Kagome.

-Como sea, ya que están aquí las dos, quiero dejar en claro algo contigo, Kagura-volteándose a ver a la bruja del viento-Kagura te comunicó que rompo mi cortejo contigo, no me interesa unir mi vida con alguien como tú-dijo Sesshomaru.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación del lord, Irasue iba rumbo a su habitación y al pasar por la puerta de los aposentos de su hijo, gracias a su oído no pudo evitar escuchar lo que dijo Sesshomaru.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Romperá el cortejo con esa bruja?!"-pensó Irasue, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para escuchar.

Inuyasha y Kikyo iban pasando, cuando vieron a Irasue apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru.

-¿Irasue, qué hace?-Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru romperá su cortejo con Kagura-respondió Irasue.

Inuyasha y Kikyo se sorprendieron, ahora ya habían tres oídos pegados a la puerta de Sesshomaru

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De vuelta en la habitación de Sesshomaru, todo estaba en silencio, todos estaban pensando en lo sucedido.

Ante esas palabras dichas por Sesshomaru, el corazón de Kagome se aceleró y un pequeño anhelo, se instaló en él.

Pero por otro lado, Kagura estaba colérica, no soportaba la idea de perder a Sesshomaru, pero siendo sincera, ella sabía que siempre estuvo enamorado de Kagome, ella solo fue un instrumento, que utilizó para tratar de olvidarla.

-¿Es por esta maldita zorra verdad?, ¿Ya volvió a seducirte, no?-dijo Kagura levantándose.

-No me insultes Kagura, no tengo la culpa de nada, Sesshomaru y yo no somos nada-dijo Kagome.

-*Eso sí me dolió*"Hmp"-comentó Yako.

-En parte, es por tu comportamiento Kagura, has actuado muy mal-le dijo Kagome.

-¡Tu cállate!, no eres nadie para decirme nada, tu eres una puta, te metiste con Sesshomaru tantas veces, que no dudaría que te metiste con muchos más, hasta dudo que tus malditos bastardos sean hijos de Sesshomaru, ya que tu eres tan zorra q...-Kagura no terminó de hablar, porque Kagome le volteo la cara de una bofetada.

-Toleraré que me faltes el respeto-Kagome tomó a Kagura por el cuello de su yukata y habló-Pero con mis hijos no te metas, no soportaré que los insultes, ellos son hijos de Sesshomaru, pese a quién le pese-le aclaró Kagome-¡¿Me oyes Kagura?!-al decir esto, la sacudió-Aceptaré que me metí con Sesshomaru, no lo negaré, deje que hiciera lo que quiso conmigo, pisoteo mi dignidad y me trató como a una mierda, pero lo hice porque ...¡YO LO AMO!-gritó Kagome inconsciente de la última palabra que dijo-Pero es algo que tú no comprendes-le dijo mientras la soltaba.

-"Ella tiene razón, fui un miserable con mi Kagome " *Me dejas sorprendido, al fin reconoces lo que le hiciste*-opinaron Yako y Sesshomaru.

Kagura no se quedó atrás, e intento golpear a Kagome, pero una mano llena de garras la detuvo.

-No permitiré que la lastimes Kagura, vete del palacio, tu presencia no es bienvenida de ahora en adelante -dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagura estalló en furia y trató de atacarlos, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido y le atravesó en estómago con sus garras.

-¡MALDITOS!, ¡OJALÁ SE PUDRAN!-gritó Kagura mientras se iba al balcón y saltaba, para después irse volando en una de sus plumas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Kagome.

-¿Porqué te disculpas miko?-preguntó Sesshomaru volteándose a ver a Kagome.

-Terminaste con tu mujer, por mi culpa-dijo Kagome.

Ante eso, Sesshomaru miro tiernamente a Kagome, causándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-No, tu no tienes la culpa miko, Kagura era de lo peor, pero sabes algo, yo ya quería dejarla, porque estoy enamorado de una mujer-susurró Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagome.

Kagome se sintió triste al oír eso.

-¿Así?, me alegro por ti, mereces una buena mujer-le respondió Kagome soltando un suspiro.

-Hmp, y sabes... ¿quién es?-le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Claro, ¿porqué no?-le respondió Kagome, a la vez que elevaba su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos

El tiempo parecía relativo, mientras él miraba los hermosos ojos chocolate de Kagome, en los cuales se veía reflejado, inconscientemente el agarre sobre la cintura de ella se iba apretando, y cada vez sus labios estaban más cerca, algo similar pasó con ella, fue cerrado sus brazos al rededor del cuello masculino, no pensando solo sintiendo.

-Esa mujer, eres tú, siempre fuiste tú... Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru...yo...-él no la dejó continuar ya que tomó sus labios en un beso.

Uno lento y suave lleno de ternura, mostrando el amor que se tienen, pero mientras más tiempo sus labios pasaban juntos, la pasión iba saliendo a flote...

Continuará...

Al fin, aquí esta, espero les guste, pronto habrá reconciliación, que ya sé que es lo que muchas esperan, en fin, espero les guste, nos leemos luego.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, lo prometido es deuda.

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

Gracias, misaosagara por tu ayuda.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkai*

CAPÍTULO 19: RECONCILIACIÓN.

Uno beso lento y suave, lleno de ternura, mostrando todo el amor que se tienen, pero mientras más tiempo sus labios pasaban juntos, la pasión iba saliendo a flote.

Las manos del youkai cobraron vida y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la miko, con su lengua, acarició el labio inferior de Kagome, ocasionando que ella abriera su boca instintivamente, lo que Sesshomaru no desaprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la dulce cavidad de la joven.

-Mmm... Sesshomaru-gimió Kagome en medio de el beso.

-Mmmm... Kagome-le respondió Sesshomaru.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los que estaban oyendo en la puerta, se miraron entre sí y lentamente se retiraron a sus habitaciones, con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus caras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lentamente se fueron separando, aún con las respiraciones agitadas y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, unieron sus frentes y ambos se quedaron mirando, con una sonrisa de amor en sus rostros.

-Te amo, Kagome Higurashi-le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Yo...?-Kagome estaba en shock, nunca espero escuchar esas palabras de el Daiyoukai.

-Lo sé, he sido un idiota miserable, pero este idiota quiere pedir perdón, por haber lastimado a quien más ama y para saber si esa mujer quiere darle otra oportunidad-le dijo el youkai.

De las mejillas de Kagome salían lágrimas que corrían por su bello rostro, las cuales el lord del oeste limpiaba.

-Te amo Sesshomaru, pero tengo miedo de...-Sesshomaru no la dejó terminar, ya que la calló con un beso que transmitía su cariño y amor.

-No tengas miedo Kagome, yo no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, ambos estaremos juntos en este amor que renació, será el amor de dos personas que se aman con todo su ser ...Solo dame una oportunidad-le dijo una vez se separaron.

-Sí, Sesshomaru, sí-le respondió.

~KAGOME POV~

Una vez que le respondí, MI Sesshomaru comenzó a besarme, era tan lindo, esto me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando él y yo éramos amantes a escondidas, pero sé que será diferente, TIENE que ser diferente.

Comenzamos a besarnos con más pasión, sus manos paseaban por todo mi cuerpo, era tan excitante, no me lo puedo negar, extrañe a mi amado youkai, lentamente él me condujo a la cama y fue recostándome en ella, comenzó a besar mi cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, de repente se detuvo y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Tú?...¿Quieres que continúe?-me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Claro que sí Sesshomaru, pero aún así, tendrás que conquistarme-le dije a lo que él me dio una sonrisa.

Sus manos fueron a mis pechos y aún con mi ropa puesta, que era una simple yukata blanca de dormir, los apretó, a lo que yo gemí, él sabía cómo y dónde tocarme.

Sonrió arrogante, pero yo no me quedaría atrás, él comenzó a desatar la yukata hasta que se abrió dejando ver que había bajo ella, frunció un poco el seño, al parecer no le gustó lo que traía puesto bajo la yukata.

-Grrr... Creí que te habías desecho de esas ropas raras que no me dejan verte, mujer-me dijo un poco irritado, por ver mi ropa interior, nunca le gustaron eso me hizo recordar algo.

~FLASH BACK~

Era una noche de luna nueva, Sesshomaru y yo estábamos en el bosque, era la segunda vez que nos veíamos, él besaba mi cuello y paseaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi trasero para apretarlo de vez en cuando.

Ya no tenía la blusa ni la falda, estaba en ropa interior, él estaba apretando mis pechos, pero también estaba tratando de quitar el sujetador, cosa que no lograba, gracias a los broches del mismo.

Él le puso un remedio fácil, con un movimiento de su garra, mi brasier pasó a mejor vida, dejando mis senos expuestos a su mirada hambrienta.

-Grrr, no vuelvas a usar esa cosa que no me deja verte, mujer...-me dijo Sesshomaru.

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, pero Sesshomaru seguía mirando al pobre sujetador, como si fuese un mortal enemigo.

-Deja, yo me encargo-dije mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho.

Al parecer, entendió, así que una vez que se recostó en la cama, me monté a horcajadas sobre él, pero solté un gemido, ya que sentí su firme erección rozando mi intimidad.

~FIN KAGOME POV~

~SESSHOMARU POV~

Lentamente ella terminó de quitarse la yukata, esto se sentía tan malditamente bien, tenerla aquí, sentirla contra mí era tan excitante, siempre lo fue, ella me vuelve loco, me convierte en una bestia sedienta y lo único que puede saciarme es el cuerpo de MI Kagome.

Ahora veo que esta quitando esa prenda endemoniada que me impide la vista de sus hermosos y apetecibles pechos.

Al fin, logró quitarse esa cosa, sus senos son tan hermosos, no aguante la tentación y estiré mi mano tomando uno entre mis garras, pellizcando su erecto y rosado pezón, como lo esperaba, ella soltó un gemido de placer y comenzó a moverse sobre mi erección rozando nuestros sexos.

Ella dejó de moverse, bajó su rostro y me besó, sentía sus manos desatando mi haori, yo mismo le ayudé a quitarlo, luego ella comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello, lo mordia ligeramente, no podía evitar gruñir era tan placentero.

Bajaba lentamente, dejando besos en mi pecho, hasta que llegó al nudo que ataba mi hakama, mirándome a los ojos desató el nudo y pude sentir como mi miembro se liberaba, esta tan duro, grrr, lo único que quiero es entrar en el interior de mi mujer y darle duro hasta el amanecer.

Unos besos sobre mi miembro me sacaron de mis pensamientos, ella estaba besando mi sexo y con su lengua lamía la punta, no pude evitar gruñir de placer, ella sonrió y comenzó a introducirse mi pene en su boca, se sentía tan bien, comenzó con un vaivén lento, mis gruñidos y gemidos se mezclaban en la habitación, ella subía y bajaba chupando mi miembro, se veía tan sensualmente sexy, ella, la imagen del más puro erotismo, pero a la vez era tan dulce, no lo resisti más, la alejé poniéndola bajo mi cuerpo.

La besé apasionadamente y comencé a besar su cuello, mordí su oreja y le susurré con voz excitada:

-Vas a volverme loco mujer, no sabes cuanto me enciendes...grrr, no sabes cuanto deseo estar dentro de ti-le dije.

-¿Qué te detiene?-me dijo.

Yo no espere más y bajé a sus senos, los admire un poco, luego me llevé el pezón izquierdo a la boca, mientras el otro lo masajeaba con mi mano izquierda, mi mano libre se paseaba por el cuerpo de Kagome, ella estaba gimiendo mi nombre en voz baja, encontré mi objetivo, su delicioso sexo, tenía una de esas prendas raras, pero no sé como, logré quitársela.

Ya había disfrutado de ambos pechos de mi mujer, ahora estaba lamiendo su vientre y acariciando sus largas y blancas piernas, llegué hasta su sexo y no dude en introducir tres de mis dedos en su húmeda intimidad, ella empezó a gemir muy fuerte, apretaba las sábanas bajo ella, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que hacemos el amor en una cama.

Dejé de pensar en eso y antes de que Kagome llegará a el orgasmo, reemplace mis manos por mi boca y comencé a lamer su sexo, dejé que ella se corriera en mi boca, su sabor era delicioso.

-Sesshomaru, onegai, te necesito dentro de mi, ahora-me ordenó y yo obedecí.

~FIN SESSHOMARU POV~

Separándose de ella, Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos a lo que ella asintió, él separó las piernas de Kagome, y puso su miembro en la entrada de Kagome, y lo frotó ocasionando que ambos gimieran.

Sesshomaru fue entrando en ella lentamente, pero notó una mueca de incomodidad en Kagome.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres que me detenga?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-N...no, es normal, después de ocho años sin tener intimidad-le respondió.

-"¿Ella nunca estuvo con nadie?" *Obvio tonto, por eso sigue igual de estrecha, es la prueba de que solo nosotros hemos conocido su cuerpo y la hemos poseído* Te amo Kagome-le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Y yo a ti-le respondió.

Al momento de esa declaración, Sesshomaru y Yako se hicieron presentes a la vez...era buen indicio.

Una vez dentro de ella, comenzó con un lento vaivén entrando y saliendo, la habitación estaba inundada de gemidos y gruñidos.

Sesshomaru se movía dentro de ella, ambos gritando el nombre del otro.

-¡Sesshomaru por...por favor más, más...ahhhhhh ohhh, sí!-gimió Kagome.

-Grrr, eres tan deliciosa Kagome y tan apretada, grrrr -gruñó Sesshomaru.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentaron, no se podía distinguir donde comenzaba un cuerpo y donde terminaba el otro...ambos eran un solo ser.

Con un gran alarido de placer, ambos llegaron al éxtasis, pero no terminó ahí, Sesshomaru rápidamente volteó a Kagome, la puso sobre sus manos y rodillas, él se subió encima de ella y comenzó a penetrarla desde atrás, mientras apretaba sus pechos entre sus garras.

Cuando él estaba apunto de alcanzar el orgasmo, mordió a Kagome en la unión de su hombro izquierdo y su cuello, así casi proclamándola como suya, pero faltaba algo más.

Toda la noche siguieron entregándose, hasta que cayó el amanecer.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, Sesshomaru salió con delicadeza del interior de Kagome, y ella se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas mujer?-preguntó Sesshomaru, mientras jalaba a Kagome y la volvía a recostar en su pecho abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura.

-Iba a mi habitación, ya que siempre que...-Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

-Nunca más te separarás de mi, me oyes Kagome, tu lugar esta a mi lado y como mi lugar esta al tuyo-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Sesshomaru, ¿qué es esta marca?-le preguntó Kagome

-Es de preemparejamiento, se completará, cuando realicemos la ceremonia formal-respondió el youkai.

-Pero yo... es decir tú, ¿No tienes marca?-cuestionó Kagome.

-Normalmente los machos no se marcan, pero tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, no habrá cabida para terceros, pero claro, esa marca que tienes es provisional, por eso, Kagome, ¿quisieras emparejarte o como dicen los ningen, casarte con este Sesshomaru... conmigo?-pidió Sesshomaru.

Kagome se revolvió en los brazos de Sesshomaru, hasta quedar frente a él, y mirándolo a los ojos lo besó, para luego separarse y responder.

-Sí, claro que sí Sesshomaru-le respondió.

Así ambos quedaron abrazados, hasta quedarse dormidos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El Castillo de los lamentos estaba envuelto en un caos, Yukairy estaba destrozando todo y matando a varios de sus sirvientes.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO, MAL PARIDO...MALDITO SESSHOMARU, MALDITO!-el dios de la muerte estaba colérico, ya que él presenció el acto que se llevó a cabo en la habitación de Sesshomaru, y algunas de sus fantasías las habían realizado el Lord del oeste y la Miko Kagome.

Pero Yukairy no era el único que estaba furioso, Naraku al igual que el dios, deseaba estar en el lugar de Sesshomaru.

-Naraku, hay que adelantar mis planes, trae a Kagome lo más pronto posible, la quiero aquí, ya-ordenó Yukairy

Continuará...

Hola, gente bonita (O/W/O)

^w^ Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, me dio mucha pena escribir el lemon, Kyaaaa *||* en fin, me costó escribír eso, espero sus opiniones.

Ya saben: un Review = a una sonrisa de saipu-san = a ánimos = a un nuevo capítulo.


	20. Chapter 20

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

Gracias, misaosagara por tu ayuda.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkai*

^^Conversaciones telepáticas ^^

CAPÍTULO 20: RAZONES

Mientras en la tierra unos se reconciliaban; en el inframundo, se llenaban de ira y en el reino celestial Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi pensaban en lo que Yui les había dicho.

-¿Tú crees que sea cierto?-Preguntó Amaterasu.

-Si lo es, eso explicaría la perfecta combinación de sus poderes, si la profecía se cumple, tendremos problemas, Yukairy no puede tocar a Kagome, hay que apresurar todo, espero que ese youkai la cuide bien-dijo Tsukuyomi.

:::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::

-Creo que yo puedo explicar eso-dijo una voz a espalda de los dioses.

-¡Yui san!-exclamaron ambos dioses.

Yui sonrió ante lo distraídos que son esos dos.

-Como dice Tsukuyomi, el poder que Kagome posee no debería ser tan elevado, ya que, un dios híbrido, entre luz y oscuridad, solo nace con un tipo de poder no con los dos- explicó la diosa.

Yui guardo silencio por unos momentos hasta que habló.

-Pero hay un caso especial y está predicho por los mismos Yusui y Kusui-habló Yui.

"Cuando el sol y la luna se unan en uno solo, se dará el nacimiento de aquella que no es ni luz ni oscuridad, ambos poderes en equilibrio estarán en una neutralidad total...

Más... la sombra de la muerte la acechará y entre el cobijo del tiempo, refugio hallará.

Un sendero de dolor y sufrimiento tendrá que seguir, entre lágrimas derramadas hallará la solución para poner fin a aquel que un error de la oscuridad fue.

Acompañada de un fiel de la luna, conseguirá el triunfo".

-Ese es el porque, Kagome tiene tanto poder, es la elegida por los dioses de la luz y oscuridad, ella será la encargada de aniquilar a Yukairy, está escrito-les dijo Yui.

::::::::::::FIN FLASH BACK::::::::::::::

-Tsk mmmmm, no quiero que nada le pase, tengo miedo-admitió Amaterasu.

Tsukuyomi abrazó por la espalda a Amaterasu, para reconfortarla.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien-dijo Tsukuyomi mientras le daba un suave beso a la diosa del sol.

-Me alegra que nos hayamos reconciliado-dijo Amaterasu.

-A mi también me alegra-respondió el dios de la luna.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la tierra, Sesshomaru iba despertando, al estirarse en la cama sintió algo blandito y cálido a su lado, que al abrir los ojos, vio que era Kagome.

-"Kagome" *Mi hembra, grrr que bien suena* "sí"-Sesshomaru terminó su conversación mental con Yako al sentír a Kagome moverse.

Kagome se fue acomodando en la cama a su lado estaba Sesshomaru "dormido", al observarlo los recuerdos de hace horas en su arrebato de pasión vinieron a su mente, su cara enrojeció ante el pensamiento, pero se tomó unos momentos para observar a Sesshomaru.

-"Se ve tan tranquilo, parece un ángel durmiente"-se inclinó un poco para rozar sus labios con los del youkai, pero sintió como era sujetada de la cintura y unos labios se movían contra los suyos pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, a lo que entreabrió la boca y sintió como la lengua invasora del Daiyoukai exploraba su boca.

Separándose de ella, Sesshomaru le dio una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

-¿Qué... te comió la lengua el ratón, Miko?-dijo un Sesshomaru con los ojos cubiertos de manchas rojas.

-No, más bien el youkai-le respondió Kagome.

Las manos de Sesshomaru descendieron hasta la cintura de Kagome, la sentó a horcajadas sobre el y comenzó a acariciarla.

Después de unos arrumacos matutinos, nuestra pareja tomó un baño muy activo y bajaron a desayunar.

En la mesa ya estaban todos, solo faltaban ellos, pero verlos llegar juntos y tomados de la mano fue una gran sorpresa para todos... hasta para los niños.

Susano Woo, Yukimaru y Sukimaru abrieron la boca asombrados.

-Te gané Miroku, ¡me debes todos tus postres!-río Inuyasha

-¡Rayos!, amigo perruno me has ganado-dijo Miroku dándole su postre a Inuyasha.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?-preguntó Kagome.

Miroku e Inuyasha se vieron y al mismo tiempo, rieron nerviosamente e Irasue solo mostró una sonrisa de malicia.

-Pues verás Kagome, Inuyasha y el monje hicieron un trato, quien se aproximara más a la fecha de tu reconciliación con Sesshomaru, ganaría los postres del otro, además de ser su esclavo por un mes, ahora Inuyasha es el amo de Miroku-explicó Irasue.

-Cómo se atreven a apostar con nosotros, estúpidos-dijo un indignado Sesshomaru sentándose con Kagome a su lado derecho.

-Ya perro, no deberías pensar en la apuesta de esos dos, lo que deberías hacer es hablar con tus hijos, que no los veo muy felices-dijo Susano Woo señalando los semblantes serios de Sukimaru y Yukimaru.

La comida transcurrió en paz con algunos comentarios de Rin, ella estaba muy feliz por sus padres, al igual que Shippo y Sango, pero Kikyo no estaba tan conforme, tanto así que amenazó a Sesshomaru, por si llegaba a lastimar a Kagome.

No faltaron los comentarios lujuriosos de Miroku y claro, los correctivos de Sango, más las miradas confusas de los niños, acompañadas de las risas de todos.

-Ya terminamos-dijieron Yukimaru y Sukimaru al mismo tiempo levantándose de la mesa.

Ambos se retiraron sin más, Kagome trató de seguirlos pero Irasue la detuvo.

-Déjalos, necesitan procesar las cosas-le dijo la youkai.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yukimaru y Sukimaru estaban en la habitación del primero, estaban serios, Yukimaru leía un libro y Sukimaru estaba pintado un cuadro, ambos eran unos prodigios, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes, era obvio, ya que ambos descendían de una gran raza youkai.

-¿Yukimaru estás bien?-preguntó Sukimaru.

-Hn, ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?-dijo mientras seguía leyendo.

Sukimaru dejó de pintar y se volvió hacia su hermano.

-No lo sé, tal vez no te agrade la relación de mamá y papá-le dijo Sukimaru.

Yukimaru cerró el libro de golpe y con un tic en su ojo izquierdo miró a su hermano.

-No es que me moleste-dijo mirando al suelo- Yo... soy uno de los más felices con esa relación pero...pero...-habló Yukimaru.

-¿Pero?...-le imitó Sukimaru.

-No me gustaría que mi mamá sea lastimada otra vez, no lo merece-dijo Yukimaru.

Sukimaru cerró los ojos, soltó un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama junto a su hermano.

-Yukimaru eres muy maduro para tener ocho años-le dijo Sukimaru.

-Es normal, somos youkai-le respondió Yukimaru.

-Por eso, tú crees que soy muy infantil, pero también me preocupo por mamá-le dijo Sukimaru.

-Ves mi punto, yo siempre quise conocer a mi padre y que juntos fuéramos una familia, pero tengo miedo-aclaró Yukimaru.

-Sí, es normal tener miedo...pero yo sé que papá nunca volverá a lastimar a mamá-le aseguró Sukimaru.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro, sino puedes saber nada?-le refuto Yukimaru.

-Lo veo en sus ojos, aquel amor que él le da a mamá y como se lamenta el no poder haber estado junto a ella-le respondió Sukimaru.

-Tienes razón-le dijo Yukimaru.

-Eso es obvio-aclaró el peli plata.

Yukimaru le dio una sonrisa a Sukimaru y sin más se pusieron a jugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un salón enorme, frente a el lago de sangre estaba Yukairy tomando un sorbo del mejor vino, mientras miraba la imagen de dos niños hablar, tal vez, ellos le serían útiles.

-Pues, veamos cuanto les dura ese amor, nadie se burla de mí, Kagome será mía, la profecía no dará lugar en esta época y el poder será mío. Kagome... ella será mía-dijo Yukairy ante la atenta mirada de un peli-negro.

-"Te equivocas, Yukairy, Kagome será mía, así sea lo último que haga"-pensó Naraku mientras salía del Castillo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Oh, sí. Al fin termine este capítulo, chicas... nos acercamos a la recta final. Muchas gracias por todo, yo estoy feliz.


	21. Chapter 21

IMPORTANTE LEANLO...

Hubo un comentario pidiendo que pusiera la fecha de la siguiente actualización lamentó decir que no se puede linda o lindo hay una persona que al igual que yo se esfuerza por tener el capítulo listo lo antes posible pero por circunstancias como la escuela o problemas familiares no podemos aquella persona que me ayuda es un ángel que vino a rescatar mis historias gracias a ella eh mejorado y aprendido mucho le dejó un agradecimiento en cada capítulo ella es misaosagara.

Gracias misaosagara, sin tu ayuda no podía haber mejorado tanto, por eso, este capítulo va dedicado para ti.

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los Youkai*

^^Conversaciones telepáticas^^

CAPÍTULO 21: MALDAD AL ACECHO.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Te equivocas Yukairy, Kagome será mía, así sea lo último que haga"-pensó Naraku mientras salía del Castillo.

Naraku tenía un plan bajo la manga, no pudo evitar enamorarse de Kagome, su poder lo atraía, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, si bien Yukairy tiene el sello de Amaterasu, su poder le superaba y si quiere quedarse con Kagome, tiene que mover bien sus fichas.

Sentado en una colina, Naraku miraba el paisaje que lo rodeaba:

Cientos de cadáveres putrefactos rodeados de llamas, estaba en el infierno, literalmente, esta era la parte más obscura del inframundo, nadie ni nada sobrevive en este lugar...bueno, hubo alguien que sí lo hizo...

...Sesshomaru, él salió vivo de aquí, cuando vino en busca del miedou perfecto. El cual le costó la vida de esa niña que lo acompañaba.

Si tan solo, Sesshomaru supiera que la emanación de los poderes de Tensseiga en ese lugar fue lo que despertó a Yukairy.

Que ironía del destino, ¿No?

Y abriendo un portal, salió hacia la superficie ...ya sabía a quien le pediría "ayuda".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagura caminaba por el bosque, se sentía enojada, pero ir a destruir las aldeas solo llamaría la atención de Sesshomaru, lo cual provocaría que él la matara.

Algo sorprendió a Kagura en medio del camino, era Naraku que estaba, como lo recordaba, parado en medio del bosque, vestido con su piel de mandril rodeado de los Saimiosho y su nube de miasma.

-Kagura...he venido aquí, para que llevemos a cabo nuestro plan...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Yukimaru, Sesshomaru estaba junto a ella, habían escuchado toda la conversación, así que decidieron entrar.

-Niños, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-les dijo Kagome.

-Claro-respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Yukimaru, Sukimaru sé que puede ser difícil comprender que su padre y yo estemos juntos pero...

-No mamá, no se nos hace difícil, es solo que tememos por ti-dijo Yukimaru interrumpiendo a su madre.

-No tienen que preocuparse, yo los voy a proteger-dijo Sesshomaru.

Esa declaración dejó sorprendido a Yukimaru, era cierto, su padre los iba a proteger.

-Ves, te lo dije Yukimaru-dijo Sukimaru.

-Si papá hará todo por nosotros, ahora, estaré tranquilo-respondió el peli negro.

Sukimaru se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, y Yukimaru fue a a abrazar a su padre.

Ante estas imágenes, Yako no podía estar más satisfecho, todo era como debía de ser, había logrado volver a tener a su amada y a su familia con ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Naraku y Kagura estaban en una cueva, trazando su maléfico plan, Yukairy los veía desde el lago de sangre.

-"Pobres ilusos, solo son piezas en mi estrategia, ustedes distraerán al perro, mientras yo me llevó el premio mayor"...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el reino celestial, Ameterasu y Tsukuyomi discutían.

-...¡NO!, Me oyes, me niego, Kagome no puede saber nada sobre su origen-discutió la diosa.

-Pero Amaterasu, es necesario advertirle a Kagome, por su bien-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, nos comunicaremos con Susano Woo, para que lleve a Kagome al bosque sagrado-dijo el dios de la luna.

^^-Susano Woo, responde -dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Hola, ¿Tsukuyomi?, Qué sorpresa casi no me hablas desde...

-Sí, sí, deja los saludos para después, hermano, necesitamos que lleves a Kagome al bosque sagrado-dijo Amaterasu interrumpiendo a Susano Woo.

-Woww, espera, ¡Queeee!, ¿Tú y Tsukuyomi...?

-¡Solo llévala al bosque!-gritaron desesperados Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi.

-Ya voy... amargados-dijo Susano Woo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Susano Woo se levantó del pasto y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Yukimaru.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Susano Woo.

-Claro pasa, ¡jajaja!-respondió Kagome mientras luchaba con Sukimaru, en una guerra de cosquillas.

Al entrar Susano Woo vio una escena conmovedora.

Kagome y Sukimaru jugando alegremente, mientras Sesshomaru y Yukimaru, los veían en silencio mientras leían un pergamino.

-¡Noooo basta mamá!... ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!-dijo Sukimaru.

-Jajaja, bien-dijo Kagome besando la frente de su hijo.

Entonces Susano Woo decidió hablar.

-Kagome, debes venir conmigo-dijo el dios.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué ?-preguntó Kagome.

-No hagas pre...

-¡Grrr! ¿Qué planeas?-dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose junto a Kagome.

-Calma perro, que no es para nada malo, es para que pueda derrotar a Yukairy, mi hermana Amaterasu ha accedido a ayudarnos-dijo Susano Woo.

Kagome se quedó pensativa, pero al fin respondió.

-Iré...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No tenías porque venir perro, no le haré nada-se quejó el dios.

Sesshomaru había insistido en ir con ellos al bosque sagrado, aún no confiaba en Susano Woo.

-Solo es por seguridad-dijo el Youkai.

Ambos, dios y Youkai, se lanzaban miradas retadoras, hasta que Kagome los detuvo.

-Dejen de pelear, ¿si?-dijo Kagome.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con unas montañas, Susano Woo levantó sus manos e hizo símbolos en el aire, las montañas se abrieron dejando ver un gran bosque.

-Hmp, un campo de energía-dijo Sesshomaru.

El bosque era hermoso, habían miles de flores y árboles de todo tipo, bajo un hermoso y radiante sol, varios animales estaban ahí, todos conviviendo en paz, en el fondo del bosque, había una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y ojos naranja que miraba con melancolía a Kagome y junto a ella, un bello hombre de cabello blanco y ojos negros, él cual Kagome reconoció de inmediato...

-Yomi Sama...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuará.

Aviso a los que le gusto el destino nos unió lo estoy editando ya llevo un capítulo próximamente el otro.


	22. Chapter 22

Gracias misaosagara, has sido de ayuda con mis fics, gracias.

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los Youkai*

^^Conversaciones telepáticas^^

CAPÍTULO 22: VERDAD

[...]

En el fondo del bosque, había una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y ojos naranja que miraba con melancolía a Kagome y junto a ella, un bello hombre de cabello blanco y ojos negros, él cual Kagome reconoció de inmediato...

-¡Yomi Sama!...¡Yomi Sama!-gritó Kagome corriendo para abrazar a Tsukuyomi.

Corrió y abrazó a Tsukuyomi y este ante la mirada de todos, le respondió el abrazo.

-Yomi, ¿porqué no fuiste a verme?, hace 9 años que no te veo-dijo Kagome aferrándose al pecho de Tsukuyomi y soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Shhhhh pequeña, ya estoy aquí, lamento haber roto mi promesa, tenía asuntos que atender, pero ya estoy aquí-susurró Tsukuyomi, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome.

Ni Sesshomaru, ni Amaterasu, ni Susano woo entendían nada.

-No entiendo nada...-susurró Susano Woo

-... ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-habló Amaterasu.

-... ¿Acaso ustedes ya se conocían?-exclamó perplejo Sesshomaru.

Ambos Kagome y Tsukuyomi voltearon a ver a los otros.

-Sí, ¿Por?-respondieron ambos.

-Nada-respondieron los tres restantes.

-Kagome, esto no es un reencuentro afectuoso-declaró el dios de la luna.

-Eso me temía Yomi...-susurró Kagome.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Amaterasu habló.

-Kagome, Tsukuyomi y yo hemos venido a decirte la verdad sobre tu origen-habló la diosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó una confundida Kagome

-Kagome, tú no eres humana-habló Tsukuyomi.

Eso dejó sorprendidos a Sesshomaru y a Kagome, que no podían creer lo que escuchaban del dios de la luna.

-Estás bromeando Yomi-dijo Kagome mientras se separaba de Tsukuyomi.

-Kagome verás, tú eres una diosa-soltó de repente el dios de la luna.

-No, no, no es cierto, yo soy una humana común y corriente-dijo Kagome.

-Kagome eres mi hija...-dijo Amateraru.

-Y también mía-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Que buena broma Yomi, pero ahí si, no te creo, mi mamá es Nahomi Higurasi y mi papá es Masato Higurashi-habló Kagome.

-¡No, Kagome, Masato y Nahomi son tus guardianes, nosotros somos tus padres, eres una diosa, de donde piensas que sacaste ese poder, tu resistencia y otras cualidades, eres nuestra estrella, la hija del sol y la luna!-gritó Tsukuyomi sacudiendo los hombros de Kagome.

Kagome estaba llorando, quería creer que, lo que Tsukuyomi le decía no era cierto y le hacía una broma como cuando era niña.

-No-susurró Kagome mientras lloraba.

-Sí Kagome, eres mi hija-dijo Tsukuyomi abrazando a Kagome.

-Grrrr...No, Kagome-gruñio Sesshomaru.

-No te entrometas -dijo Tsukuyomi paralizándolo a Sesshomaru con su poder.

-Kagome es hora de que tu sello sea liberado-habló Susano Woo.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban paralizados por el poder de los dioses, Susano Woo, Amaterasu y Tskuyomi rodearon a Kagome y comenzaron a entonar un rezo.

《Ima hikari mo yami mo nai waru Kagome eien no hogo-sha ga kaihō kokufuku suru tame ni watashitachi o michibiku atarashī kami no mezame ga anata no hontō no jibun o hyōji suru toki ni tsuki to taiyōnomusumedesu》

(Ha llegado el momento, hija de la luna y el sol, el despertar de un nuevo dios, que no es ni luz ni obscuridad, guíanos para vencer Kagome, muéstranos tu verdadero ser)

Kagome empezó a elevarse por los aires y una luz azul comenzó a rodearla, hasta que ella quedó dentro de una esfera azul.

Cuando Amaterasu Tsukuyomi y Susano Woo terminaron de hacer la oración, la luz se extinguió y Kagome estaba de vuelta.

Según el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, Kagome no había cambiado mucho, solo que su piel era un poco más pálida y su kimono había sido reemplazado por una túnica blanca.

Pero observándola bien, el mayor cambio que observó fueron los ojos de su Kagome.

Eran azules, un azul zafiro; tan hermosos, penetrantes y llenos de misterio.

-Sessho..maru...-susurró Kagome para caer inconsciente.

Tsukuyomi levantó a Kagome en brazos y habló.

-No volverás a ver a Kagome, ella no puede tener lazos con alguien como tú, eres inferior-habló el dios de la luna con Kagome en brazos.

Susano Woo y Amaterasu estaban asombrados por lo dicho por Tsukuyomi...las cosas no debían de ser así.

-*¡GRRR NO!* "No se la puede llevar, no cuando acabamos de arreglar nuestros asuntos"-Pensó Sesshomaru.

Tsukuyomi había dado la vuelta junto a Susano Woo y Amaterasu.

-En verdad lo lamentó...-susurró Susano Woo.

-Tsukuyomi, no puedes llevártela, su lugar esta aquí junto al Inu de la luna-dijo Amaterasu.

-Mi hija no puede estar con alguien tan inferior, es un dios, pero de muy bajo nivel y no solo con eso, la daño demasiado en el pasado-respondió Tsukuyomi para seguir caminando.

Estaba abriendo el portal para ir de vuelta al Reino Celestial, cuando sintió una gran acumulación de Youki, se volteó a ver y ese Inu Kami Youkai, estaba con la mirada agachada y su aura centellaba de poder, Tsukuyomi abrió los ojos sorprendido, al igual que Susano Woo y Amaterasu.

-Jajajajaja, Hmp, sí tienes razón, no soy alguien digno de tu hija, ¡oh poderoso Tsukuyomi, Kami de la luna!-habló Sesshomaru mientras corría con Tensseiga a atacar a Tsukuyomi.

-Imposible, no deberías poder moverte hasta que yo estuviera lejos-dijo Tsukuyomi, mientras colocaba a Kagome en los brazos de Susano Woo, quien junto con Amaterasu estaban algo alejados, protegidos por un campo de energía.

-Hmp, no deberías subestimarme, el que mi linaje de Kami sea bajo; no significa que mi linaje Youkai no sea poderoso-habló Sesshomaru, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos con una iris dorada rodeada de verde.

-Eso lo veremos, ¡Hikari no Kami!-gritó Tsukuyomi y frente a él apareció una de las 12 armas sagradas, Hikari no Kami (luz del dios).

Aquella arma era una alabarda de plata con un filo de oro, al igual que su empuñadura y en el centro de esta alabarda había una luna llena echa con una perla.

Tensseiga contra Hikari no Kami, el poder de ambas armas era impresionante, a cada estocada las llamas del poder salían, el bosque estaba algo destrozado y aquellos hombres seguían peleando, ambos heridos y cansados, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

-¡Ríndete! olvida a Kagome ya lo has echo antes, puedes volver a hacerlo-habló Tsukuyomi mientras blandía su arma contra la espada de Sesshomaru.

-¡Nunca! me oyes, alejarme de Kagome fue mi peor error y para tu información, nunca la olvide...pero tienes razón en algo, soy indigno de ella, pero soy tan egoísta que no puedo dejarla ir y no lo haré, ambos nos amamos, es un amor mutuo...un amor de dos-habló Sesshomaru mientras una luz salía de Tensseiga e impactaba a Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi cayó al suelo muy débil, Tensseiga era otra de las 12 armas sagradas y su poder era muy fuerte, el sabía que pronto sería su fin y lo comprobó al sentir el filo de la espada en su cuello.

Kagome iba despertando estaba en los brazos de Susano Woo, estaban flotando en un campo de energía, miro al suelo y vio a Sesshomaru lanzar un rayo con Tensseiga a Tsukuyomi.

-Suéltame-Kagome bajó de los brazos del dios, pese a sus advertencias salió del campo y corrió directamente hacia a Sesshomaru.

-¡Sesshomaru, no lo mates, por favor!-gritó Kagome mientras abrazaba al Youkai.

-Kagome-susurró el Youkai, mientras dejaba tirado a Tsukuyomi en el suelo y guardaba a Tensseiga -Estás bien-susurró para luego abrazar a Kagome.

-Sí Sesshomaru, estoy bien-habló Kagome mientras miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru.

-Te amo-dijo Sesshomaru para luego tomar el rostro de Kagome en sus manos y besarla.

Los otros tres dioses vieron aquel beso y se sonrojaron un poco, ya que era lento, suave, pero luego se tornó necesitado y pasional.

-¡Ejem! dios moribundo aquí-habló Susano Woo señalando a Tsukuyomi.

-No deberían hacer eso en público-dijo Amaterasu.

-Hmp-bufó Tsukuyomi.

Sesshomaru y Kagome se separaron inmediatamente, la azabache estaba algo sonrojada, el Youkai solo le tendió la mano Tsukuyomi, que estaba dudoso de tomarla, pero al final se accedió y quedó cara a cara con Sesshomaru.

-Y ese amor... no terminará nunca-juró Sesshomaru.

Oh siiii terminé, espero que les guste el capítulo.


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias misaosagara, has sido de gran ayuda con mis fics, gracias.

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los Youkai*

^^Conversaciones telepáticas^^

Capítulo 23: UNA VIEJA HISTORIA

[...]

-Y ese amor, no terminará nunca-juró Sesshomaru.

Y fue en ese momento, en que Tsukuyomi comprendió algo...

El amor de ellos no terminaría nunca, no importa que la misma muerte se interponga, ellos se reencontrarán y su amor seguirá, juzgó mal a aquel youkai, él era alguien digno de Kagome, de su hija, solo que había pasado por un período de auto-estupidez del que ya recapacitó, aunque claro, no lo admitiría, tenía que jugar su papel de padre celoso, ¿No?.

-Hmp, eso espero-dijo el dios.

[...]

Los cinco iban de camino a el palacio del oeste solo que...

Kagome y Sesshomaru iban frente a los demás, tomados de la mano y el youkai le robaba uno que otro besito, iban muy cariñosos, lo que despertaba los celos del padre de la azabache.

-"Nadie toca a mi nenita"-pensó Tsukuyomi.

El dios caminó hasta ir al mismo paso que la pareja, para luego empujar a Sesshomaru y ponerse en medio de ambos.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!-exclamó un furioso Sesshomaru.

-Vas muy cerca de mi hija-gruño Tsukuyomi.

-¡¿Y?!, ¡Ella es mi mujer!-gruño Sesshomaru.

-No tiene marca, no están casados ni emparejados-refutó el dios.

Ambos discutían y hasta se golpeaban, por lo que Kagome los detenía.

-Parece que te quitaron a Sesshomaru, Susano Woo, ahora está peleando con Tsukuyomi-río Amaterasu burlándose de su hermano.

-Fmp, no importa, ya lo molestaré yo-habló el dios.

\- Amaterasu Sama...-habló Kagome.

-"Kagome hija ¿Podrás perdonarme?" Sí, hij...Kagome-se corrigió la diosa.

-Discúlpeme por favor, pero llegando al Palacio quisiera hablar con usted, si se puede, claro-dijo Kagome.

-Claro que sí-respondió Amaterasu.

Sesshomaru y Tsukuyomi seguían peleando por Kagome, así que Susano Woo no perdió la oportunidad para molestar a Sesshomaru.

-Estás muy cerca youkai-advirtió Tsukuyomi, al ver a Sesshomaru abrazado a Kagome, mientras comían, ya que habían parado a descansar a petición de Kagome.

-¡Grrrr! ya le dije que es mi mujer-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Y yo te dije que no te creo no están casados, ni juntos, ni nada, así que...«chiflando y aplaudiendo»-declaró el dios de la luna.

Sesshomaru iba a protestar, pero Susano Woo se adelantó.

-Pero Tsukuyomi, el perro dice la verdad, no estará casado, pero «ya se la tiró»-dijo el dios de las tormentas, recibiendo miradas de muerte por parte de Sesshomaru, mientras Kagome se ponía roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo el peliblanco con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Que ellos tienen dos hijos, «se comieron la torta antes del recreo»-dijo el dios.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Lo único que se oyó fue el grito de Tsukuyomi y como saltó hacia Sesshomaru, para alejarlo de Kagome.

-¡Maldito youkai, «asalta cunas»!, ¡ella es muy pequeña para ti!, ¡ella era casta y pura!, ¡cómo te aprovechaste de ella!, ¡le robaste su inocencia!-gritó el dios mientras estrangulaba a Sesshomaru.

Para este punto, Sesshomaru y Tsukuyomi se revolcaban en el piso peleando y Susano Woo reía a más no poder, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Kagome y Amaterasu.

-Ya basta los dos-gritaron Amaterasu y Kagome al unísono.

-Pero...él empezó-dijeron Sesshomaru y Tsukuyomi.

-Ya supérenlo, ella es mi mujer y... sí, es un poco pequeña para mí, ¿y qué?, El amor no conoce de edad y si tenemos dos preciosos hijos "Ayy, soné muy cursi" *Así se hace «Bakamaru,» al fin supiste como utilizar esa boca* "Silencio" -dijo Sesshomaru mientras era sujetado por Amaterasu.

Tsukuyomi suspiró resignado, si bien, ya lo había aceptado, le era difícil contenerse, era SU hija, pero intentaría de no tratar de matar a el youkai.

-Kagome, ¿Lo amas?-pregutó Tsukuyomi a Kagome, quién lo sujetaba.

-Con toda mi alma yomi-respondió Kagome.

Tsukuyomi suspiró, se soltó del agarre de Kagome y se volvió a ver a Sesshomaru.

-Está bien... lo acepto, pero espero que la cuides bien, porque...«ayy de ti, si la haces sufrir»- dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Sesshomaru soltándose del agarre de Amaterasu.

[...]

En el inframundo, Yukairy estaba cómodamente sentado en su trono, viendo a Kagome por el lago de fuego, mientras su perversa mente imaginaba lo que haría con ella una vez la tuviera.

-"Mmm, como ansío que sea la luna roja en este momento, para obtener más poder y lograr liberarme"-pensó Yukairy.

-Yukairy Sama, todo está listo, Munrra y Takagami han accedido a ayudar en la batalla final- dijo Naraku, mientras entraba al salón del trono de Yukairy.

-Buen trabajo Naraku, ve preparando todo, en tres días será el momento-ordenó Yukairy.

-Sí Yukairy Sama-respondió Naraku mientras desaparecía en una nube de miasma.

Yukairy quedó solo de nuevo, viendo a la pareja del oeste, felices, juntos, lo que aumentaba su odio, solo quería separarlos.

-"Pronto Kagome, pronto, serás mía y nadie lo impedirá, solo necesito que Naraku haga su estúpido plan"-pensó el dios.

[...]

En el Castillo del oeste...

Los niños jugaban en el patio del palacio, mientras eran cuidados por los adultos, todo era diversión y risas.

-Déjate peinar, Yuki Kun-pidió Izayame.

-No-respondió Yukimaru.

-Anda sííí-pidió esta vez Kyame.

-Ya déjenlo...Vamos primo-dijo Inuyame levantando a Yukimaru, mientras unas niñas enojadas los perseguían.

Por otra parte, Sukimaru jugaba con Inuyasha a las atrapadas.

-¡A qué no nos atrapas, tío!-río Sukimaru mientras retaba a Inuyasha y Hiroshi, Sakura y Katsura lo seguían.

-Ya voy Sukimaru, niños ¡prepárense!-gritó Inuyasha.

Inuyasha iba corriendo, hasta que cayó al piso, ya que Irasue le metió el pié.

-Irasue ¿Porqué ?-maldijo Inuyasha.

-Hmp, porque es gracioso-dijo la dama.

Estaban jugando, hasta que sintieron a Sesshomaru, Kagome y Susano Woo venir hacía el Castillo, junto con otras presencias poderosas.

-Papá y mamá han llegado...-susurró Yukimaru.

-...Y no vienen solos- añadió Inuyasha.

-*Siento algo distinto, mamá corre peligro*-habló la bestia de Sukimaru-"Hablas en serio Kimawaru"-*Sí, permanece alerta*-con eso la bestia guardo silencio.

Los ojos de Sukimaru cambiaron a rojo por unas milésimas de segundo, Yukimaru e Irasue fueron los únicos que lo notaron, Irasue miró a Sukimaru con preocupación, mientras que Yukimaru se quedó pensando.

-"Sukimaru, que pasará" *Kimawaru está despertando* "¿Qué dices Kumaru?" *Lo que oíste, cuida de nuestro hermano, ya que cuando eso pasa no habrá forma de detenerlo, no esta vez* - habló la bestia de Yukimaru.

-Sukimaru -habló Yukimaru a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-le susurró Sukimaru mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos momentos viéndose hasta que Irasue habló.

-Pues, vamos recibirlos-dijo Irasue poniéndose de pie.

[..]

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Susano Woo, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu iban llegando a el palacio de la luna.

-Hmp, tendrás mucho que explicar Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru mirando a la ya nombrada.

-Pero Sesshomaru no es mi culpa, no sabía nada... pregúntale a Yomi, no a mí-dijo Kagome mientras señalaba al dios.

-Hablaremos en el despacho-dijo Sesshomaru.

Al llegar, ya los esperaban en la entrada todos, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, Sango y los demás.

-¡Okaa Sannn!-gritó Sukimaru mientras corría a abrazar a su madre.

-Mi amor, hola-dijo Kagome abrazando a Sukimaru.

-Okaa San, Outo San, bienvenidos-saludo Yukimaru.

-Oh ven aquí, Yuki-dijo Kagome jalando a Yukimaru -Mis bebés-dijo mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos.

-Mamá-reclamaron apenados los dos.

Ante esa tierna escena, todos rieron aumentando el sonrojo en los hermanos. Yukimaru y Sukimaru se le quedaron viendo a su madre algo molestos por avergonzarlos y ahí fue cuando notaron los cambios en ella.

-Mamá-habló Sukimaru.

-¿Qué hijo?-preguntó Kagome.

-Tus ojos-señaló Yukimaru.

Entonces los demás también notaron el cambio y estaban sorprendidos.

-Es algo difícil de explicar... etttooo-Kagome no sabía que decir, hasta que Susano Woo la interrumpió.

-Ejem...Kagome no olvidas algo, yo explicaré el porque de tu cambio-dijo Susano Woo salvando a Kagome.

-Cierto, por favor, venga conmigo-dijo Kagome tomando la mano de Amaterasu, mientras caminaban hacía los jardines del palacio.

-Y tú, ven conmigo youkai necesitamos hablar-dijo Tsukuyomi caminando hacia el palacio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando hasta que Shippo rompió el silencio.

-Mmm, no entiendo nada-se quejó el joven Kitsune.

-Alguien sabe que pasó, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Rin que había permanecido en silencio.

-No lo sé, pero tienen un gran poder-dijo Kohaku.

-Eran Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, los dioses del Sol y la Luna- dijo Irasue mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Y ambos son los padres de Kagome- dijo Susano woo.

-¡Quéé!-exclamaron sorprendidos todos menos Irasue, Sukimaru y Yukimaru.

-Sí, verán hace 29 años humanos...

[...]

Kagome y Amaterasu, caminaban hacia un árbol de Sakuras, que tenía una vista hacia un lago, ambas iban tomadas de la mano.

-Amaterasu, verá quiero disculparme...

-No, no, Kagome, perdónanos tú a nosotros, no debimos haber ocultado algo así-dijo la diosa.

-Aún así, perdón por mi actitud, verá cuando estuve inconsciente, vi algunas cosas, que creo eran visiones del pasado, pero quisiera que me las explicara-pidió Kagome.

-Está bien, te contaré la historia para que sepas que eran las visiones que tuviste. Verás para los dioses el tiempo es irrelevante, en algunos casos, no tenemos álter egos y eso nos permite viajar entre dimensiones y tiempos sin alterar nada, seis años antes de tu nacimiento, yo bajé a la Tierra, a una época más adelantada a esta, a Tu tiempo, ahí conocí a un humano que era hijo de un sacerdote de un templo...

-A mi padre, ¿No es así? conoció a Masato Higurashi-dijo Kagome interrumpiendo a la diosa.

-Sí, yo conocí a Masato, él y yo nos enamoramos perdidamente, tuvimos una relación por tres años... pero era casi imposible, ¿Un humano y una diosa?, por lo que mi padre, Yusui, el dios de la luz, nos separó de una manera muy cruel, para después comprometerme con Tsukuyomi...

[...]

En el despacho de Sesshomaru, Tsukuyomi relataba su versión de la Historia.

-...El dios de la luz, Yusui separó a Masato y Amaterasu de una forma muy cruel, después la comprometió conmigo, no había problema yo ya amaba a Amaterasu, la cuestión es que ella me odiaba y peleabamos constantemente, ya que ella seguía viendo a Masato a escondidas de su padre y eso provocaba las peleas, yo la quería conquistar, pero ella se alejaba y fue así por todo un año hasta que un día...

[...]

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo escuchando a Susano Woo, nadie quería interrumpir, todos querían saber ese misterio que rodeaba a Kagome.

-...Un día de la nada comenzaron a llevarse bien se les veía más unidos, y así fue por dos años, hasta que Amaterasu se enteró que esperaba a Kagome y fue a ver su futuro, Amaterasu se espantó tanto con lo que vio, que decidió dejar a Kagome en un lugar seguro...

[...]

Amaterasu comenzó a llorar mientras contaba esta parte de la historia...

-Si bien veía a Masato a escondidas, los detalles de Tsukuyomi me fueron cautivando, por lo que dejé de ver a Masato y me quedé con Tsukuyomi, pasaron dos años y me enteré de que venías en camino, por lo que fui a ver tu futuro, pero era muy horrendo y todo por culpa de Yukairy, decidí dejarte en un lugar seguro y quien mejor que Masato para cuidarte, por lo que le pedí su ayuda y él ideó un plan...

[...]

Sesshomaru escuchaba atentamente la historia era muy dramática a su parecer, pero quería saber todo sobre el origen de su mujer...

-Es muy dramática la historia-dijo Sesshomaru a Tsukuyomi.

-Mira quien lo dice, Susano Woo me ha contado como es y fue tu relación con Kagome-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Hmp, como sea-dijo Sesshomaru.

-En fin...Masato y Amaterasu me hicieron creer que se seguían viendo y que Amaterasu esperaba un hijo de él, así que yo me enojé y estuve vagando por el mundo, cinco años después Amaterasu selló a Yukairy porque mató a Masato y se enojó conmigo porque yo le dije a Yukairy donde estaba ese humano, después de eso yo convencí a Yusui y a Kusui para que encerraran a Amaterasu, yo seguí vagando por el mundo hasta que conocí a Kagome cuando ella tenía como ocho años, yo la cuide hasta que cumplió 15 años, después no supe más de ella, hasta... hace poco, por lo que hablé con Amaterasu...

[...]

-...Y después de hablar con Amaterasu y saber que Kagome era su hija, Tsukuyomi habló con Yusui para que liberaran a Amaterasu, una vez que la liberaron vinieron a contarle la verdad a Kagome-dijo Susano Woo.

-"Ya notaba algo raro en Kagome, era eso, es la hija del sol y la luna"-pensó Irasue.

[...]

-Y estoy aquí hija, pidiéndote perdón-dijo Amaterasu.

Kagome guardo silencio, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a abrazar a Amaterasu, lo que ocasionó que cayeran, a los pies del árbol mientras lloraba y le pedía perdón.

-Perdón no sabía lo que pasaste, me dejé guiar por lo que parecía, perdón, perdón...mamá...-sollozó Kagome mientras abrazaba a Amaterasu, a su madre.

-Ya mi pequeña, ya pasó, no importa... ya es una vieja historia...

[...]

Continuará.

Hola ¿cómo están?, ¡ je je! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, tengo una válida excusa, la escuela es un quita tiempo, pero la necesito para vivir literal.

En fín se acuerdan del one-shot "ven conmigo amor", estoy planeando que en cuanto termine "el amor de dos", subir esa historia, ¿qué les parece?, haré una continuación desde cómo empezó y como terminará, bueno... si quieren, apenas llevó el capítulo 1.

Saludos.

Att: saipu-san.


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias misaosagara.

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos".

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkai*

[...]

-Tranquila hija, vamos adentro a descasar -dijo Amaterasu mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su hija.

-Sí-respondio Kagome con una sonrisa.

Ambas se levantaron y fueron directamente al castillo.

[...]

-Así que ese era el gran misterio de Kagome- habló Irasue.

-¿A qué se refiere, Irasue?- preguntó Kikyo.

-Yo siempre supe que Kagome no era humana, lo presentía, eso explica...

-Eso explica la obsesión de Yukairy con Kagome. Él quiere su poder- dijo Miroku interrumpiendo a Irasue.

-Estás en lo correcto, monje, él quiere el poder de Kagome, porque ella es la única kami del equilibrio, solo ella controla la luz y la obscuridad, es por eso que hay que proteger a Kagome.

[...]

Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban en el despacho de este, platicando sobre el asunto de Yukairy.

Kagome está sentada en las piernas de Sesshomaru, mientras él la escuchaba con atención.

-...Por eso Yukairy me desea, por mi poder, ya que emparejándose conmigo me podrá controlar, debido a que uno nunca puede herir a su pareja- habló Kagome.

-Maldito, pero... ¿Cómo fue que lo conociste? - preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Verás...

[FLASH BACK].

Cuatro años atrás en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome se encontraba recolectando hierbas medicinales para los enfermos de la aldea, mientras Shippo cuidaba a Yukimaru y a Sukimaru, porque Rin se había ido una temporada al oeste.

-Esto es tan agotador -susurró para sí misma Kagome.

De pronto sintió una presencia maligna, demasiado, para su gusto, pero lo raro es que no sabía donde estaba, podía sentirla, pero no localizarla.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y sintió unas manos frías en su cintura que le causaron repulsión.

-Al fin, te encuentro, linda estrella- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Claramente pudo sentir la asquerosa lengua de ese ser en su cuello, mientras una de sus manos se acercaba a su seno izquierdo.

Ahí fue cuando Kagome reaccionó y lanzó una onda de reiki que alejó a ese ser.

Lo que vio era un hombre de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos color jade, era hermoso, pero sentía la maldad venir de él y eso le provocaba repulsión a ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo él mientras intentaba tocarla.

Tuvieron una ardua pelea, la cual, acabó con un ataque de Kurossaiga.

[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, ese maldito, ahora tenía más motivos para matarlo, había tocado a su Kagome.

Kagome lo trataba de calmar con caricias y besos y eso parecía funcionar, ya que su youki se controló.

-Miko, mmm... no me provoques- advirtió Sesshomaru.

-Yo no hago nada-dijo Kagome mientras besaba el cuello del youkai.

-Te lo advertí, eh- declaró el.

De un rápido movimiento colocó a Kagome en el escritorio y se colocó entre sus piernas, sus sexos se rozaban, lo que provocaba gemidos en ellos.

-Miko traviesa ahora te castigaré- dijo Sesshomaru frotando su intimidad contra ella.

-Ahhh, Sessho, Ahhh- gimió Kagome.

Pero...

-¡Ayuda! ¡mamá, papá!...

-Suéltalos maldito...

Los gritos de afuera los separaron.

Rápidamente salieron y lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos.

Un ejército de youkais e criaturas infernales atacaban. Amaterasu e Irasue se enfrentaban a un ser humanoide de color azul que tenía un tridente y una cabellera negra, mientras que Tsukuyomi y Susano Woo peleaban contra un hombre de cabello azul y ojos rojos, los demás junto al ejército de Sesshomaru los mantenían lejos del palacio.

También, Inuyasha y Kikyo peleaban contra...

-¡Naraku!- gritó Kagome.

-Rápido hija ve, él tiene a Yukimaru y a Sukimaru- dijo Tsukuyomi.

Kagome corrió velozmente hacia ellos, Sesshomaru la iba a seguir, pero un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo aquel hombre mientras agarraba a Sesshomaru de un pie y lo lanzaba por los aires.

[...]

Kagome desenvainó a Kurossaiga y se dispuso a enfrentar a Naraku.

-Querida Kagome, hola, cuanto tiempo-dijo Naraku.

-¡Devuélveme a mis hijos!- gritó Kagome mientras lanzaba una esfera de reiki, la cual Nakaru esquivó con dificultad.

-No tan rápido...-dijo Naraku mientras los cubría con miasma.

Todo se volvió obscuro, ya no estaban en el campo de batalla, ahora se encontraban en un claro del bosque, Yukimaru y Sukimaru yacían dormidos en un campo de energía.

-Ya no molestaran más, jugemos...

[...]

-¡Se llevó a Kagome, maldito!- gritó Inuyasha.

-Híbrido, tu pelea es conmigo-le dijo un oni a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru también vio que Naraku se llevó a Kagome, estaba furioso y Yako no ayudaba mucho.

-*Maldito, se llevó a nuestra mujer* "Lo sé, Yako" *Déjame salir, ya estás muy herido* "¿Estás seguro, Yako?" *Seguro*-discutieron Yako y Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cambio sus ojos dorados a unos totalmente carmín y comenzó a destrozar a su oponente.

-No eras más que basura-dijo Yako.

-Yako, con calma, no todos somos enemigos- habló Irasue.

-Lo sé, solo busco diversión - así Yako comenzó a despedazar youkais.

[...]

-Lástima, ese perro pudo con Munrra y Takagami, ya esperaré a que Naraku canse a Kagome, e iré por ella... sí eso haré-dijo Yukairy mientras veía a Kagome y a Naraku pelear.

[...]

-Lluvia estelar-atacó Kagome a Naraku mientras él usaba cinco marionetas contra ella.

[...]

Continuará...

Esperó les guste, es un capítulo rapidín, luego subo otro

Y no se olviden de leer el peor temor


	25. Chapter 25

Gracias misaosagara, por ayudarme, lamento hacerte esperar, pero estoy muy ocupada con la escuela, gomen nasai.

Igualmente, discúlpenme ustedes lectores, ya que trató de actualizar rápidamente, pero no me es posible, disculpen también ya que no es un capítulo muy largo.

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los Youkai*

^^Conversaciones telepáticas^^

Capítulo 25: La liberación de Yukairy.

[...]

-¡Lluvia estelar!- atacó Kagome a Naraku, mientras él usaba cinco marionetas contra ella.

-¡Eres un tramposo Naraku!-gritó Kagome, pues había puesto a sus hijos como escudos.

Yukimaru y Sukimaru estaban inconscientes en aquellas esferas de energía, mientras que en el exterior, grandes batallas ocurrían.

[…]

Sesshomaru, Tsukuyomi e Inuyasha estaban volando hacia donde se sentían a las grandes energías pelear, no tenían tiempo que perder, tenían que salvar a Kagome.

Pero su camino fue interrumpido por un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos grises, que venía junto a un joven de cabello gris y ojos rojos, ambos tenían unos enormes cuernos en su cabeza.

-Munrra...-susurró Tsukuyomi mirando al pelirrojo y apretando a Hikari no Kami con coraje.

-Ahh, Tsukuyomi San, jajaja que gusto verte- dijo el pelirrojo burlándose de el dios.

-¡Maldito! No te burles de mí- reclamó Tsukuyomi.

Inuyasha por una vez en su vida pensó (soné cruel,pero es verdad) y decidió que Sesshomaru siguiera adelante para rescatar a Kagome.

-Sesshomaru, vete, ve por Kagome, déjanos a nosotros aquí- dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces, así que salió rumbo a donde sentía a Kagome.

-Que idiotas son, ¿saben?, esa miko ya no estará ahí-dijo el de pelo gris.

[…]

Kagome y Naraku seguían peleando, ninguno daba tregua, era una pelea muy reñida.

-Cobarde, deja de usar a mis hijos, ven y pelea...- gritaba Kagome mientras destrozaba a la quinta marioneta, mientras Naraku seguía utilizando la esfera donde estaban Yukimaru Y Sukimaru como escudo.

Ellos seguían peleando, sin saber de aquella, que los acechaba entre las sombras, preparando el filo de su abanico para atacar.

-¡Ríndete, Kagome, vendrás conmigo!- dijo Naraku atacando a Kagome.

-¡Jamás Naraku!- declaró Kagome

-Bien- dijo el híbrido lanzando su ataque.

La bola de miasma que lanzó Naraku era inmensa, Kagome a duras penas la esquivo. Ella se preparó para atacar de vuelta pero.

-Toma esto Na...

Era demasiado tarde, el abanico atravesó a la valiente miko que se preparaba para atacar, causando la furia en su rival.

-¡Jajaja!, te descuidaste querida, después de todo, solo eres una basura- dijo Kagura mientras limpiaba el filo de su abanico.

Kagome no pudo reaccionar, ya que la herida era profunda y estaba muy cerca del corazón, ella cayó en los brazos de Naraku.

-¡Kagura Maldita!...-gritó Naraku mientras hacia explotar el corazón de Kagura lentamente.

-No me importa Na...Naraku, me iré feliz, sabiendo que ella se viene conmigo jajajajajajaja...-con la muerte de la bruja de los vientos, fue solo el comienzo de todo...

[…]

En el inframundo Yukairy estaba colérico, si no se daba prisa su estrella moriría.

-*Jamás, ella es mía, mía, no puede morir*- pensó el dios mientras terminaba de romper el sello.

«Las cadenas de su alma brillaron, anunciando la liberación de aquella maldad, ya nada había que hacer, ni los Kamis lo podrían calmar, solo quedaba aceptar el fin con dignidad »

[…]

En el mundo mortal, Naraku lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Kagome.

-Gomen nasai Kagome, gomen nasai, yo no quería que esto pasará, yo solo quería estar contigo, quería que me amarás... yo te amo...- lloraba Naraku aferrándose al cuerpo de Kagome como si fuese su salvación.

-Naraku... yo te perdonó, solo eres un alma atormentada... que merece un poco de paz...- dijo Kagome para quedar inconsciente.

-Kagome ¡Noooo!…- gritó Naraku abrazando a Kagome

De repente, la atmósfera del lugar se hizo más pesada y era difícil respirar ahí, la maldad había inundado el aire.  
Los pisos se abrían, de ellos salían fuego y sangre pútrida, los lamentos del mundo subterráneo se oían, las almas eran libres, era su día, su rey había sido liberado de su prisión, podían destrozar lo que sea.

-¡Yukairy, aléjate maldito!- dijo Naraku.

-Eso es tierno Naraku, tratar de proteger a la dama en peligro, conmovedor, pero lástima que no vivirás para contarlo...

[…]

Dentro de la esfera de energía, Sukimaru había despertado y veía lo sucedió con lágrimas intentando salir de sus ojos.

Vio como Kagura atravesó a Kagome con su abanico y también observó como la bruja del viento murió, pero todo ese mar de sangre aumentó al ver a Yukairy salir de la nada.

-"Okaa San no, no puedes morir, nooo"*¡No malditos!... los acabaré, vengaré tu muerte, Mamá...*

[…]

En ese momento, Sesshomaru frenó su camino de repente, miró al cielo, el sol de pronto se ocultaría y la noche reinaría.

Tenía un mal presentimiento su pecho estaba oprimido, pareciese que lo estaban exprimiendo hasta su última gota, algo andaba mal.

-Kagome no...*Algo le pasa a nuestra hembra, lo presiento* Aguanta Kagome, ya voy por ti- habló Sesshomaru mientras aceleraba el paso.

[…]

-¡Maldito Munrra, eres un traidor, tú y Takagami!- gruñó un molesto Tsukuyomi.

-No lo tomes a mal Tsukuyomi Sama, son negocios...

-¡Fhe! ¡Cállense malditos y preparense para luchar!- gritó Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga.

-Jajajajajajaja, que tonterías dices híbrido- dijo el de pelo gris atacando a Inuyasha con un hacha.

[…]

La luna color sangre era testigo de aquella escena, ella alumbraba el lugar donde Sesshomaru estaba parado.  
El piso cuarteado, con rastros de lucha sangre por doquier.  
Además, del cuerpo descuartizado de Naraku, y un vago rastro del cuerpo de Kagura.

Lo curioso era, que se podía oler la sangre de Kagome, Naraku y Kagura, pero en el lugar no estaba el cuerpo de su mujer.

Mirando hacia la nada empezó al olfatear, también tenía que buscar a sus hijos.

-Sukimaru, ¡Despierta torpe!, ¡No dejes que te domine, tú eres más fuerte, tenemos que salir de aquí!- oyó la voz de su hijo Yukimaru.

Agudizó más su oído para saber donde estaban sus hijos, los ruidos provenían de una esfera de energía que estaba elevada unos metros en el aire.

Con un gran salto llegó hasta la esfera.

-¡Padre! sácanos de aquí ¡Rápido!- pidió Yukimaru parecía preocupado.

No entendía la preocupación de salir de ahí con su hermano, así que, concentrando su poder, notó una alteración en el youki de Sukimaru, el cual crecía y crecía.

Al notar eso se dio prisa y con Tensseiga rompió el campo de energía, dejando libres a los niños.

-Gracias- susurró Yukimaru.

-OKAA SAN... ¡YO...YO TE VENGARÉ!- gruñó el niño mientras su ojitos dorados pasaban a ser unos de color sangre, al igual que la luna.

-¡Sukimaru basta! ¡Mamá esta viva, lo sé, solo hay que buscarla!- dijo Yukimaru abrazando a su hermano, pero recibió un golpe a cambio.

-*Maldición, su bestia lo controla* "¿Pero qué hacemos, Yako, no quiero lastimarlo"- discutían Sesshomaru y Yako

-Sukimaru no esta aquí, yo soy... Kimawaru...

[…]

Continuará...

Una vez más perdón por la tardanza.


	26. Chapter 26

Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

Gracias, misaosagara, por ayudarme y esperarme.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que leen mi Fanfic, gracias en serio.

Capítulo 26: SUTĀBARANSU

-Diálogo- Acción

-*Diálogo de las bestias internas de los youkai*-Acción.

"Pensamiento"

"* Pensamiento de las bestias internas de los youkai*"

«Conversaciones Telepáticas»

[…]

-¡Te ordeno que te controles Sukimaru!, no es momento para perder el tiempo-Le dijo Sesshomaru a su hijo.

-Padre, padre, yo ya no soy Sukimaru, él está dormido, yo soy ¡Kimawaru!-Dijo el pequeño de ojos rojizos.

-"*Mierda, si no se controla tendremos que pelear, pero no quiero*" "Yo tampoco, no puedo lastimarlo es mi cachorro, pero no hay tiempo que perder"-Pensaron Yako y Sesshomaru.

-¡Sukimaru basta! Hermano, papá tiene razón, hay que ir por mamá, ella esta viva lo sé, pero primero contrólate- Pidió Yukimaru a su hermano.

Pero el pequeño no hizo caso, corrió hasta quedar en frente de su hermano y lo tomó del cuello.

-Eres un tonto!...¡Tú no sabes nada! Me oyes ¡Nada!-Gritó para luego aventar a su hermano lo más lejos posible.

Sukimaru se acercó nuevamente hacia su hermano, pero antes de que lo tocase, Sesshomaru se interpuso en su camino.

-*Kimawaru, cálmate*- Anunció Yako tomando al pequeño de los hombros.

-*No puedo, tú prometiste protegerla, no lo hiciste, ¡Nos mentiste!*- Gritó el niño.

-*No lo hice, yo los estoy protegiendo, haz caso cachorro ¡Serénate!*-Rugió impaciente Yako.

Pero Sukimaru siguió revolviéndose entre los brazos de su padre, hasta que Yukimaru acudió a ayudarle.

-No sé manejarlo bien, pero mamá hacia esto...-De las manos de Yukimaru manos salía un resplandor dorado que se sentía calido.

-"*Es reiki*"-Pensó Yako.

-¡No Sukimaru!, basta, contrólate, ¡A mamá no le gustaría verte así!- gritó a su hermano mientras trataba de controlar con reiki el Youki de Sukimaru.

-"No podrá solo, Yako" "*Ya lo sé, ayudémosle*"- pensaron Yako y Sesshomaru.

Rápidamente, subieron su youki para que aplastara el youki de Sukimaru, y entonces el reiki de Yukimaru comenzará a calmarlo.

El Youki de Sesshomaru sofocaba al niño, tenía que someterse, pero era más su deseó de proteger a su madre que no cedía, pero tenía que calmarse.

Después de un rato, Sukimaru fue sometido por el Youki de su padre y poco a poco adormecido, por el suave reiki de su hermano mayor.

La transformación se desvanecía y su lindos ojos volvían a ser dorados.

-Gomenasai...-Dijo Sukimaru al momento en que regresó a la normalidad.

-¡Sukimaru, despierta!- Gritó Yukimaru abrazando a su hermano.

Al igual que su hijo, los ojos de Sesshomaru volvieron a ser dorados, pero con la diferencia que tenían una estrella roja en su centro; él y la bestia estaban presentes.

-Yukimaru, él solo se desmayó, ha usado mucha energía...¿Me harías un favor? -Habló Sesshomaru.

-Sí, padre -respondió Yukimaru.

-Toma a Sukimaru y vete, busquen a su tío y a los abuelos- pidió Sesshomaru.

-Sí, pero...¿Tú que harás padre?-Preguntó el joven Youkai.

-Que más... sino que ir por tu madre... "Aunque sea lo último que haga" prometí protegerla y eso haré-Declaró Sesshomaru.

-Padre...-Susurró Yukimaru mientras ponía a su hermano en su espalda.

-Cuida de tu hermano y cuida de todos, tú estás al mando hijo, dile a tu tío y a tus abuelos que NO vengan, quiero que cuides de tu hermano y tus primos de todos...eres fuerte hijo, y en este momento te necesito- Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Así lo haré padre, cuenta conmigo- Dijo Yukimaru mientras observaba a su padre transformarse en un gran perro y emprender el vuelo.

[…]

Inuyasha y Tsukuyomi estaban peleando contra Munrra y Takagami.

\- ¡Fhe! toma esto maldito ¡Lanzas de diamante!- Gritó Inuyasha mientras convocaba las lanzas que destrozaban por completó a su enemigo.

-Maldito híbrido, me has ganado, pero lástima, la miko ya no está más...- Fueron las últimas palabras del demonio Takagami.

-¡Inuyasha!- Era Susano Woo que venía con Irasue, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Amaterasu; Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Inuyame, Kyame, Izayame, Sakura, Katsura y Hiroshi...

Todos los iban encima de Hatchi.

-¡Susano Woo!, Chicos, ¡Niños! ¿Porqué los has traído? ¡Es peligroso!-Gritó Inuyasha golpeando al dios en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! eso dolió, no es momento Inuyasha, hay que ir a ayudar al perro-Dijo Susano Woo sobándose la cabeza.-Ademas, ellos quisieron venir y fueron de ayuda-Dijo el dios.

-Concéntrate muchacho, hay problemas, mira...-Dijo Irasue mostrando la piedra Miedou.

-¡Demonios!-Exclamó atónito Inuyasha.

[…]

En el reino celestial, Yui veía su nube de tiempo, todos los acontecimientos que pasaban en la tierra.

-Ya es muy tarde, la gran guerra, ha comenzado... Que Kami se apiade de sus almas-Susurró para si la diosa.

-Yui...-Se escuchó un par de profundas voces hablar al unísono.

Para ese momento Yui temblaba de miedo, esas voces solo podían ser...

-¡Yusui Sama, Kusui-Sama...!-Exclamó Yui con miedo, nada bueno salía si ese par despertaba.

-Así que ya comenzó... ¿No Yui?...-

[…]

Tsukuyomi retiraba el filo de Hikari no Kami del cuerpo sin vida de Munrra, fue una pelea difícil, pero nada que no se resuelva.

-''Al fin acabó, solo falta ir por Kagome''-Pensó el dios.

-¡Tsukuyomi, rápido ven!- Gritó Amaterasu.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el dios.

-¡No está!, la energía de Kagome, ¡No la siento!- Dijo desesperada la diosa del sol.

-"¡Qué! Oh rayos es verdad"-Pensó Tsukuyomi.

-Que... es la energía de Yukimaru, viene hacia acá-Dijo Kikyo.

-¡Tío Inuyasha!, ¡Abuela Irasue!-Gritó el recién llegado.

-¡Yukimaru!, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué tu hermano está así?-Cuestionó Irasue.

-Su bestia lo controló, padre y yo lo calmamos, pero ahora él partió al castillo flotante de la abuela Irasue, quiere abrir el portal al inframundo de eso estoy seguro-Dijo el niño.

-Eso no será posible, la piedra Miedou se rompió-Dijo sería Irasue.

-¡Y eso qué! Aún queda el portal de tu palacio, ¿No?-Preguntó Yukimaru.

-No, si este miedou se quebró es porque alguien rompió el portal de mi palacio-Dijo Irasue.

-¡Rayos! hay que ir con Papá.  
-Dijo alarmado el pequeño Yukimaru.

-Pues entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Hay que ayudar a Sesshomaru!-Propuso Miroku.

-Sí, Yukimaru, recuesta a Sukimaru en Hatchi-Pidió Sango.

-Gracias tía, la verdad es que pesa mucho-dijo mientras ponía a su hermano en el mapache amarillo.

-Ya oíste Hatchi, hacia el castillo entre las nubes- Ordenó Miroku.

-Sí, Señor Miroku-Reapondió el mapache.

[…]

-¿Estará bien Suki?-Susurró Katsura.

-Ya verás que si hermana, ¿Verdad, Yukimaru?-Animó Sakura a su hermana.

-Yukimaru has estado callado, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-Ofreció Sakura.

-Hn, no hay mucho que hacer, pronto despertará, la prioridad ahora es llegar donde está papá-Respondió el pequeño mientras miraba al horizonte.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Yukimaru-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tía Kikyo...-Habló Yukimaru.

-Eres igual de frío que tu padre, pero con la nobleza de tu madre-Dijo Kikyo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yukimaru.

-Gracias tía-Agradeció el niño youkai.

[…]

Sesshomaru Pov.

Terminando el asunto con los niños, me dirigí al castillo de mi madre, solo ahí encontraré la entrada hacia el maldito lugar donde está MI Kagome.  
Solo tengo que buscar el portal Miedou, el verdadero.

[…]

Ya he recorrido todo el palacio de mi madre, y aún no encuentro ese Miedou.

Todo el lugar está vacío, mi madre siempre vivió sola todos estos siglos.  
Seguí caminando, hasta que llegué a un salón, el cual parecía estar bloqueado.

-Te encontré-Susurre al ver una puerta dorada con grandes cadenas.

Rápidamente saqué a Bakussaiga y comencé a golpear la puerta, la cual no cedía al ataque de mi espada.

Ni con golpes, ni ataques de mi espada puedo derribarla.

-¡Maldición! No puedo...¡Kagome!- Comencé a gritar, me sentía tan impotente, no podía abrir esa puerta, la cual era el único obstáculo para poder ir por mi mujer...¡¿qué haré?!

Fin Sesshomaru Pov.

[…]

En el inframundo, Yukairy estaba viendo a Kagome, ella estaba tan herida, eso sí, nada grave, ella es una kami así que ya se curará.

El seguía mirando a Kagome, su lindo rostro y fino cuerpo, su yukata rota fue remplazada con un vestido de tirantes blanco y holgado.  
Ella reposaba en una cama blanca como las nubes, sus cabellos azabache resaltaban en aquella cama.

Pero Yukairy estaba preocupado, ella no parecía tener signos de despertar pronto, por primera vez sentía miedo.

[Lo que nos pone a pensar...  
¿Él es malo, o solo es un tipo con un amor no correspondido, que busca venganza?]

-Mmm...Sesshomaru- habló Kagome entre sueños.

-"Maldito youkai, ni en sus sueños la dejas, si no fuera por ti, ella me amaría..." - pensó Yukairy.

Seguía viendo con melancolía a Kagome, pero esa melancolía cambio a pura maldad, al ver a Kagome sola e indefensa a su merced.

Estiró una mano para tocarla, pero, inmediatamente un flujo de Youki combinado con Reiki quemó totalmente su mano.

Resplandeciendo en su pecho vio la marca de la Sutābaransu (スターバランス Estrella del equilibrio).

-Tsk ¡Malditos Yusui y Kusui! No me detendrán ¡Ni aunque Kagome sea la Sutābaransu me detendré!... ¡Ella será mia!- Proclamó Yukairy alzando sus puños al cielo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, no parecía encajar en ese lienzo de horror, que Yukairy poco a poco trazaba.

"Pronto seras mía, Sutābaransu"...

[…]

Hola... tanto tiempo, perdón por no actualizar, como ya expliqué, me fue mal en la escuela y no pude tocar mi teléfono o una computadora para subir algo, además de que me enferme, aún estoy enferma. No me quiero excusar, pero aquí esta el capítulo... espero que lo disfruten, de mí para ustedes.


	27. Chapter 27

-Diálogo- Acción

-*Diálogo de las bestias internas de los youkai*-Acción.

"Pensamiento"

"* Pensamiento de las bestias internas de los youkai*".

Gracias, misaosagara, por toda tu ayuda, sin ti, esto no sería posible.

En verdad lamentó la demora mis doritios sesshomes (?

En fin aquí esta el capítulo.

Gracias por leer

[…]

-Tsk, ¡Malditos Yusui y Kusui! No me detendrán ¡Ni aunque Kagome sea la Sutābaransu me detendré!... ¡Ella será mía!- Proclamó Yukairy alzando sus puños al cielo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, no parecía encajar en ese lienzo de horror, que Yukairy poco a poco trazaba.

"Pronto seras mía, Sutābaransu"...

[…]

-Así que ya comenzó... ¿No Yui?...-Dijo Kusui, el gran dios de la oscuridad.

-Así es, la gran guerra ha comenzado, el futuro de Kagome Sama está en negro no puedo verlo, lo que significa, que su vida peligra-Dijo la diosa.

-Y el Youkai de la luna, ¿que paso con él?- pregunta Yusui.

Yui mira la nube y dice:

-Él trata de ir por Kagome...pero no puede-los mira.

-Kusui vamos-dice Yusui arrastrando a Yui..

[…]

Sesshomaru siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un salón, el cual parecía estar bloqueado.

-Te encontré-Susurró al ver una puerta dorada con grandes cadenas.

Rápidamente sacó a Bakussaiga y comenzó a golpear la puerta, la cual no cedía al ataque de su espada.

[…]

-Aquí es el castillo, Hatchi puedes bajar- Dijo Sukimaru, quien ya había despertado y estaba al tanto de todo.

-Keh, ya hemos llegado, pero dónde está Sesshomaru- decía Inuyasha.

-Hmp, está en el salon de los espejos- Dijo Irasue corriendo hacia su hijo.

-Rápido, hay que ir nosotros también...-dijo Miroku.

[…]

Ni con golpes, ni ataques de la espada él logró derribarla.

-¡Maldición! No puedo...¡Kagome!- Comenzó a gritar.

Sesshomaru se tira al piso y comienza a golpear todo...

-¡Basta!-Dijo Irasue.

-¡No puedo, mi mujer está ahí con ese maldito!...

-Ese portal está roto-Dice Irasue abriendo la puerta y dejando ver un espejo color negro roto.

-¡Pero como...!-exclamó Sesshomaru sorprendido.

-Calma papá-Dice Sukimaru.

-No puedo, si algo le pasa a su madre yo...

-Morirías, no es así papá- Dijo fríamente Yukimaru.

-...Más que eso- Sesshomaru sonrió- Mi esencia desaparecerá-Dijo mientras su flequillo ocultaba su cara.

Entonces un milagro ocurre...

La habítacion se llena de luz y tres dioses bajan del Cielo.

Eran...

-Yusui- exclamó Susano Woo.

-Kusui- Dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Yui- Dijo Amaterasu.

-No es momento para presentaciones absurdas, nosotros reconstruiremos el portal, pero no podemos activarlo- Dijo Kusui.

-Ellos lo harán- señala Yusui a Sukimaru y a Yukimaru.

Todos estaban anonadados, pero era solo el comienzo, ya pronto saldría todo ...

Una luz cubrió el portal y este se reconstruyó ante la vista de todos.

Pero también trajo grandes cambios para otros...

[…]

Kagome despertó en un lugar extraño para ella, no recordaba nada de su pasado, ni quien era, nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

-Quién soy yo...- Decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Eres mi esposa...- Le decía Yukairy.

-Su... ¿esposa?-Preguntaba Kagome.

-Sí, lo bueno es que estás bien querida- Habló mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?...-Preguntó algo confundida.

-Un maldito demonio te hizo daño...-Habló Yukairy.

-¿Un demonio?...-Decía confundida.

-Sí, un tal Sesshomaru- Le explicó.

-Sesshomaru...

[…]

La luz cambio a los niños, ahora ambos eran exactamente iguales: pelinegros de ojos azules, sin sus rasgos youkai, sino fuera por el reiki que emanaba, podrían ser humanos comunes...

-¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Sukimaru.

-No lo sé, pero somos iguales- Dijo Yukimaru...

-Se les ha dado un nuevo poder para que ayuden a su padre, era necesario el cambio...-Dijo Yusui.

\- Usen su poder y abran el portal...- Explicó Kusui.

-Pero cómo- preguntó Yukimaru...

-Solo concentren su energía...- les dijo Tsukuyomi.

[…]

Los gemelos hacían varios intentos, pero ninguno era conciso para abrir el portal.

-Porqué no podemos- Se quedaba Sukimaru.

-Hn, no lo sé - decía Yukimaru.

-Inténtenlo una vez más...- les animaba Kikyo.

-Tal vez, necesiten más tiempo- decía Sango.

-No hay tiempo para nada- Decía Yui.

Sesshomaru estaba impaciente, no podía hacer nada, estaba abrumado, porque el solo quería estar con su mujer y tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Aquí vamos, esta vez lo lograremos por mamá- Dijo Sukimaru.

-Por mamá- Repitió Yukimaru.

Ambos concentraron su poder y la luz invadió el lugar una vez más.

Frente a los ojos de todos el Portal Miedou resplandeció de un color violeta y frente a todos se abrió la puerta a las entrañas del mismísimo infierno.

-Youkai...-habló Yusui.

-¿Estás dispuesto a atravesar ese portal por tu mujer?...-preguntó Kusui.

-Sí, lo estoy...

-Bien, solo dos podrán ir...-Dijo Kusui.

-Yo iré con él, es mi hija después de todo- Dijo Tsukuyomi.

Yusui y Kusui se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Tensseiga...

-Tu espada youkai...-Pidió Yusui.

Sesshomaru rápidamente desenvainó a Tensseiga y la postró frente a los dioses.

La espada brilló y Sesshomaru supo que estaba listo para lo que venía.

-Ahí verás todos tus temores, ¿estás seguro de esto?, podríamos ir...

-No me interesa mi temor, ¡ella es lo único que me importa!- exclamó Sesshomaru lanzándose a la oscuridad del portal.

Todo para Sesshomaru era confuso, pero lo único que sabía era que iría por su mujer, cueste lo que cueste...

Porque defendería su amor en contra de lo que sea... Así tuviera que enfrentar a todos los kamis.


	28. Lo siento y avance

Aviso

Si ya se no merezco perdón de Dios ni nada pero es que la escuela me tiene muerta y algunos proyectos personales.

Se qué debo actualizar prometo que sera pronto no se enojen además de que acabo de recuperar mi cuenta la habían hakeado y no podía entrar así que por favor sigan adelante y disfruten el avance

Capitulo final : Un amanecer a tu lado /avance/

Defendería su amor en contra de lo que sea... Así tuviera que enfrentar a todos los kamis.

Así Sesshomaru junto a Tsukuyomi saltaron dentro del miedou.

-Que la suerte te acompañe Youkai de la luna- Deseó Yusui.

[…]

Kagome miró una vez más el suelo no podía recordar nada pero el nombre de Sesshomaru le traía cierta nostalgia y hacia que su corazón se acelerara.

«Miko...»

-"Quien eres Sesshomaru en realidad eres quien Yukairy dice que eres"-Pensaba ella con tristeza.

En sus recuerdos más íntimos los cuales eran un tanto borrosos veía a un hombre de cabellos plata y ojos cual oro junto a ella ambos amándose entregándose a la pasion más deliciosamente íntima… sólo de dos.

«Eres tan deliciosa miko te deseo tanto...»

Podría jurar que si se concentraba podría sentir las caricias que ese hombre le daba.

Yukairy decía ser su señor pero ella no lo sentía así no sentía esa conexión especial.

En cambió con el hombre de sus recuerdos se sentía tan segura amada deseada.

El último sueño que tuvo fue con ese hombre las mejillas se le colorean de sólo pensarlo.

-Baya que soy extraña- Suspiró Kagome mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

«Sesshomaru… Te Amo...»

[…]

Sesshomaru corría desesperadamente por los valles del inframundo necesitaba explorar el terreno para encontrar a Kagome de una sola vez y volver con ella una vez Yukairy este muerto.

El suelo temblaba y de el salió una bestia era como una masa putrefacta que comenzaba a atacarlos con ferocidad.


End file.
